When Angels Fall
by VenomInMyBlood
Summary: He knew what we were doing was wrong. But that didn't stop him from sneaking into my bedroom at night. The love we have for each other will destroy us in the end. And that day, two angels will fall. Incest. Bella/Edward. All human. Don't like, don't read.
1. Close Call

Hey guys! New story here! I just had an idea come and I wanted some twists so here it is!

* * *

"This is wrong." I thought to myself as his fingers trailed down my stomach. But my thoughts didn't stop my back from arching in pleasure, or the low moan that left my mouth.

"Bella." He said lustily, his fingers toying with the waistband of my shorts. I nodded and swiftly my shorts are pulled down, exposing my low cut panties. "Your wet." He grins at me. I glare at him for a second, and he grins wider. I bite back another moan when his fingers lightly trace over my center, wetting my panties even more. He tugs my underwear down and quickly rubs my clit, causing me to moan out loudly. "Bella, shh!" He whispered loudly, glaring at me.

I glare back,"It's hard to be quiet." I turn red at my words, and he laughs quietly. To distract me from my embarrassment, I lean up to kiss him, tracing my tongue over his lips for entrance. He opens his mouth a little bit, but its enough for me to slip my tongue into his mouth. He moans quietly and he wraps his tongue around mine, making me moan too. I can feel every nerve in my mouth sing with desire because of him. And because I'm so distracted with our kissing, he took advantage of my guard being down, and thrust two fingers into me. I pull away from the kiss with a loud gasp, but he kisses me again so it can't be heard. He keeps pumping in me and I keep crying out in pleasure, but it is muffled effectively with his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and I crushed our bodies together, his fingers going deeper into me. I pull away my lips from his and moan out repeatedly.

"Bella, don't be so loud!" He whispers.

"I can't help it, I'm going to cum!" I gasp out, staring deep into his lust filled eyes.

"Then cum for me."He whispers. And that's all it took. I came so hard that my body shook, and my vision went white, every nerve in my body sang with sweet pleasure and I knew I was screaming because his hand was clamped over my mouth. It took a couple of minutes for me to come back down from my high, and when I did, I was wet all over again. He was staring at me with dark eyes, his pupils dilated with lust, and I knew that he needed release immediately. I quickly sat up and pressed my lips against his. I pushed him down on my bed and covered his body with my own. I pulled away from his lips and pushed his shirt up, and then lifted if off his body. I trailed kiss down his neck, to his collarbone, to his shoulder, to his chest. I sucked lightly on his nipples, enjoying the moans like music coming from him. And then I trailed down his stomach, unzipping his pants with my teeth. I pulled them down with my hands, and I toyed with the waistband of his boxers, like he did with me.

"Bella!" He moaned out loudly.

"Now you know how I feel." I grinned at him. He smiled playfully and took my hands, wrapping them around his cloth covered member.

"Finish what you started." He whispered. I felt my cheeks warm up and I quickly pulled his boxers down. I wrapped one hand around his the base of his cock, and quickly wrapped my lips around the head. "Bella!" He whispered my name and fisted his hands in my hair. I quickly started to suck and bobbed my head up and down, with my hand following. I pumped and sucked and after a couple of minutes, he tensed, and warm cum filled my mouth. I swallowed it down like it was sweet nectar and I licked his cock clean. He pulled me up and kissed me hard, his tongue tasting his own cum in my mouth. He held me tightly, and he was going to lay me down when-

"Bella, sweetie are you in your room?" Mom knocked on the door.

"Shit!" I gasped out and got up, pulling on my shorts quickly and running to the door, before mom can open it. "Sorry mom I was getting dressed." I opened the door a little bit to look at her face.

"Oh ok, me and your father are going to the store, would you like to come?" Mom asked.

I laughed when she said "come" but quickly stopped when she gave me a confused look. "No thanks mom, I'll stay home." I said.

"Ok, well you and brother better behave while were gone, I don't want to come home with you guys arguing again." She warned me.

"Yes mom." I said rolling my eyes and closed the door. I sighed relieved and sat on the bed.

"That was close." He laughed at my expression.

"Now you know if mom caught us, you wouldn't be laughing." I said sourly. He grinned and caressed my face, pulling me in for a kiss.

"But I can't help it if I'm so in love with you." He whispered.

"It wouldn't be that bad, if you weren't in love with your sister, Edward." I whispered back.

"Technically your my half sister." He said back playfully.

"Edward." I warned.

"Sorry." He held up his hands in defeat. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest.

"Edward...this is wrong. Were brother and sister." I said quietly.

Edward held me tight and said, "I can't help it if I fell in love with this beautiful, smart, amazing girl, that happens to be my sister." He gazed down at me. I lightly kissed his lips.

"I know, brother, I know." I said sadly. Hello world, I'm Bella, and I am in love with my brother, and he loves me too.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the semi-lemon! I know you guys might be a little weirded out because of the incest, but if you don't like it, don't read! Duhhh. Lol. Review and tell me if I should continue on with the story!


	2. Well I Didn't See This Coming

Well I decided to continue with the story. Hopefully it will start to catch on. Lol read and review.

* * *

3 months ago

"Bella dear, please be ready to go in 5 minutes." Mom pleaded with me. I huffed and zipped up my huge suitcase. My mother, Esme, has just divorced my father, Charlie, 5 months ago. It was a weird situation because now my mother and I are moving in with her boyfriend, Carlisle. But that's not what's weird, what's weird is Carlisle just divorced his wife, Renee, about 5 months ago. And now Charlie and Renee are together. I rubbed my forehead, a habit I have started since I've been informed of this love rectangle. What is wrong with these weird people? "Bella, let's go!" Mom yelled at me. I dragged my suitcase off my bed and left the room. I dreaded the day my mom would find another man to love. And I dreaded the day when my dad would find a woman, but I didn't expect it to be now.

"Bella, how are you?" Carlisle greeted me when I got to his-our- house.

"Never better." I said sarcastically. Carlisle ignored me and went to help my mom get our things from the car. I entered the massive house, it was beautifully designed from the inside out. Wide windows were throughout the house, letting the sun's glow in. I could learn to like it here. But then I heard footsteps inside the house. Carlisle and mom are outside, so who's inside? I cautiously entered the house, and peered into the kitchen, where I heard the footsteps. There, listening to an ipod, was a boy. Well more like man, he looked about 17. He had pale skin, bronze trussled hair, and one beautiful face and body. He wore a tight green shirt, clearly showing off his medium muscled arms. He had on jeans the fit him perfectly, and I just stared at him. He was incredibly sexy, and I felt an unfamiliar warmth flood through my system. It collected in my stomach and...private area. I opened my mouth to say hi, but he beat me to it. When he turned around, he saw me, and I got a better look at his face. Warm, honey eyes looked at me...angrily?

"It's you." He said with a hard look.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"Your the lady that stole my father from my mother, yeah dad said you were beautiful, but your obviously to young to be with him. How old are you 17? You and my father disgust me." He spat out at me.

"Wait-what? No you have it all wrong!" I sputtered. I backed away slightly.

"What do you want his money? I bet you dropped out of high-school to be with him. Your nothing but a sluttly whore!" He said, venom lacing his voice. I felt tears prick at my the corners of my eyes. I didn't deserve the words he yelled at me. I didn't do anything to this angry, beautiful god. But that didn't stop me from rushing up to him, and slapping his face hard.

"You don't even know me." I growled, tears trailing down my face. The boy grabbed my hand that I slapped him with and we stood there, glaring at each other, until-

"Bella, Edward?!" Mom and Carlisle came into the kitchen.

"Dad? Who is she?" The boy, Edward said, clearly confused.

"Edward, let go of Bella, this is Esme." Carlisle said sternly. Edward quickly let go of my hand and stared at me in shock, and embarrassment.

"I thought you were Esme." He said, his cheeks turning red.

"Well I'm not, dumbass!" I said, wiping my angry tears. Edward's face quickly went mad again.

"Edward, I'm Esme" mom said, walking toward Edward.

"Well I had a welcome speech prepared for you, but Bella here, got it instead of you." He chuckled darkly, peering at my face. I looked away, and quickly left the room. I can't live here in this fucking house with his asshole. I ran into the living room, and collapsed on the couch. I covered my face, trying to control my breathing. I was going to hyperventilate from being so angry. I heard footsteps approach, and mom sat next to me.

"Honey, you ok?" She asked concerned, pulling me into a hug.

I hugged back, whispering, "Mom...I can't live here with him, I simply can't."

She rubbed my back and looked at me sadly, "You have no choice, dear." I pushed away from her, and scooted down to the arm of the couch. "Bella don't be like this." Mom pleaded with me. I didn't have time to answer back, because Carlisle and Edward came into the living room. They both sat on a couch in front of us and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Sorry Bella." Edward muttered.

"Whatever." I muttered back.

"Esme...I think we tell them" Carlisle looked at my mom.

"Yes...we should." Mom agreed.

"Tell us what?" Edward asked.

"Bella...I'm your father." Carlisle told me seriously.

"WHAT?" I gasped out.

"Bella...when your father and I got married, I had an affair with Carlisle, it was during our honeymoon, when Carlisle was here with his wife Renee." Mom told me ashamed.

I stared at her in shock. "Your lying!" I sputtered. Edward's face was equally filled with shock.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I knew it wasn't Charlie's baby, so I told Charlie. He took it very well, until he told me he was having an affair with Renee. Renee was about 2 months pregnant at that time, so we knew Carlisle was the father. We all kept up our affairs during the whole honeymoon. And we all kept in contact after it. We wanted to switch spouses after you guys grew up a little. It would be wrong for all of us to get divorced so quickly. So we lived a lie for 17 years. I'm sorry Bella, Edward, but you guys are half brother and sister." Mom said, tears leaking down her face. My chest contracted tightly, and my breathes came in fast, quick, gasps. My father, Charlie, isn't my father? My mom has lied to me my whole life, and so has Charlie and Carlisle. And they expect me and Edward to be ok with that? I stood quickly and felt my stomach try to expel all I ate today.

"Bella!" Carlisle and mom held me tight. I pushed them away and I looked at Edward. His face was frozen, but his eyes held such anger, I was frightened for a second. But he looked at me, and his eyes held pity and sadness...for me. I let out a dry sob and ran to the car, ignoring that the truck was open, and started it up.

"Bella, no!" Mom yelled at me.

"Fuck you!" I screamed and drove off, to who knows where.

I sat in an empty parking lot for 3 hours. I checked my phone, and I had 13 missed calls from mom, and 9 from Carlisle, I guess. Its almost 9, the sun long gone, and the sky is pitch black. I'm sitting on the roof of the car, staring at the stars. Me and dad...well Charlie now, used to do this all the time when I was younger. How could they do this to me. Giving me these loving memories, and then crushing them like dirt, blowing them away in the wind. Why didn't they just raise me with Carlisle and Edward, at least I knew Carlisle was my real father, and not this guy pretending to be. I felt tears well up again, but I angrily wiped them away. I should head back. Mom and Carlisle must be super worried by now, and I don't want them to report me missing. I hopped of the roof, and got into the car. Time to go back to my new family. Haha...yeah right.

The moment I got into the house, I was held tightly by mom and Carlisle.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Mom sobbed on my shoulder.

"Bella, even though you may not like me, I am your father, and don't ever scare me and your mother like that again. I love you Bella, and you are my daughter." Carlisle told me, tears at the corners of his eyes. I was surprised, but I didn't let it show. I saw Edward from the corner of my eye, awkwardly standing there. I let go of mom and Carlisle and approached Edward.

"Sorry."I said quietly.

He looked at me amused and said,"Its ok." Then he pulled me into a hesitant hug. It was nice and warm, and it was a hug that was starting to fell not like a brother sister hug. I gasped quietly and quickly pulled away. Edward looked at me confused but let it go.

"Mom...Dad." Carlisle's face lit up when I said that,"I'm going to bed, ok?" They nodded. I looked at Edward one last time and then I walked up the stairs, and looked for my room.

I layed on my bed in the dark, replying what happened today in my head. I can't believe my life has been altered so greatly in just a couple of hours. What am I do to? I don't want to be in this weird family, with lies and hidden secrets. I huff out my annoyance, but then I hear my door open. I sit up quickly and look to see who it is. Its Edward. I know my jaw dropped. Edward clearly showed his dislike for me today, so why is he here?

"Bella." He whispered. My heart beated faster. Why did he say my name like that? Edward walked to my bed, and sat down at the foot of it. "I'm sorry for the words I said." He told me truthfully,"I was out of line, and it was even more wrong for me to plan to say that to Esme, I know you must be having a hard time, with all these...new surprises. But I'm here for you if you need it." I stared at him in awe, I didn't think he would man up like this.

"Thank you Edward...I appreciate this." I said.

"Anything for my lil sis." He joked and I giggled at him. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, his warm lips just lightly grazing my cheek. I let out a gasp and grabbed his shoulder, leaning up to kiss his cheek back, in gratitude. But I didn't expect me to miss, because of my room being so dark, and make contact with warm, soft lips, inside of skin. I kissed his lips. I pulled away quickly and stared at Edward in shock. His eyes grazed over, and I was waiting for him to yell at me. But I didn't expect his eyes to look at me in desire. My heart thumped loudly, and I felt the same warmth from earlier flood down to my stomach and my center again. I held back a moan and scooted back from Edward. Edward leaned forward to be and was about to kiss me, when he snapped out of it.

He jumped up and ran to my door, but he stopped and whispered,"Sorry." And he left.

* * *

Haha. I had to make this chapter longer than the last one. Edward and Bella have had one long ass day. And then to end it with a mistaken kiss? Damn! Lol. They clearly see that they are feeling things that no brother and sister should feel. What shall they do? Lol let's see next chapter...


	3. The Next Day

Ok guys I see you reading the story, so review already! Lol. Please XD

* * *

3 months ago - The next day

I woke up to a weird chirping noise. "Birds." I thought. I never heard them so close before. Then I remember, I'm not living in the city anymore, I'm now in a cozy home in the woods. Carlisle's house. All of the memories from yesterday flooded back to me. My lie filled life, my new father, my new brother. My brother...that I kissed yesterday. Disgust and self loathing filled my mind, how could I kiss him? But then I felt my lips with my fingertips, they tingled. I rubbed my forehead and hopped out of bed. I need a relaxing shower to wake me up. I walked up to a dresser in my room, surprised to see them filled with my clothes. "Mom must have gotten bored while I was gone." I thought sarcastically. I pulled out some low cut red panties, a matching red bra, a black tank, and black shorts. I felt like showing my depression on the outside with the black.

"But your not depressed...your happy." A little voice said in the back of my head.

"Sure I'm not." I said back. Wow I feel smart talking to myself. I shook my head and started walking to my bathroom. I immediately turned the shower on hot, and stripped my clothes off. I got into the shower, sighing when the hot water hit my tense muscles. I wet my hair, rubbing my scalp with my fingers. I let out another sigh and looked around for shampoo but I didn't see any. I quickly turned the shower off and got out, looking under the sink for shampoo and conditioner. There was none. I growled annoyed and grabbed a fluffy towel, wrapping it securely around myself. Mom is at work, and Carlisle is most likely at the hospital. That's what happens when your a doctor. The only one here is...Edward. Dammit. I peeked out the door, looking for him, but I didn't see him. I know where his room is. I walked quickly to his room and peered through. There he was, sleeping peacefully. He had on no shirt, just shorts. The sun peeked through his room a little, and it grazed over his face and chest. His skinned glistened, his face relaxed beautifully, his chest breathing slowly. I wanted to run my fingers down his chest, down his abs, to his- whoa Bella don't go there. I shook my head and slowly enter his room. I felt so awkward with me being naked in the room of my brother that I kinda like. I pushed that aside and tapped Edward's shoulder. "Edward...Edward wake up." I whispered. He made a confused face and then he relaxed. Stupid boy. I poked him again. Then suddenly he sat up so quickly I almost fell backward. To my horror I started to fell my secure towel slip down my chest. Shit! I grabbed it quickly but it was to late. There sat Edward, wide awake, and staring at my uncovered breast. My face flushed red immediately.

I pulled my towel up quickly and started to stutter, "W-where the f-fuck is the shampoo and conditioner??" Edward swallowed slowly and looked from my chest to my face.

"Closet next to the bathroom." He said slowly. I nodded quickly and turned to run out when Edward grabbed my wrist. Well that's deja vu. I felt embarrassed tears start coming.

"What Edward?" I said quietly.

"Why are you naked in my room?" He said slowly again.

"I was taking a shower, but I noticed there was no shampoo." I replied back.

"Oh." He said back...disappointedly.

I turned to look at him,"Did you think I came here for you?" He sat there quietly and gave me a weak smile.

I smacked my forehead,"Your crazy."

He laughed at that,"Well its not everyday a guy wakes up to a cute girl naked poking his face." I went red again.

"I was poking your shoulder." I muttered. He laughed again and pulled me to him, and I ungracefully fell onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, and tucked his head in my neck.

"W-w-what are you d-doing?" I said panicked.

"This is as close as I could ever get to you because of..." Edward whispered. I knew what he was talking about, because were related. I relaxed, and took comfort in the hug. It is wrong that I like him more than I should, but I won't let this chance go.

"I wish we weren't related..then this wouldn't be considered wrong." I whispered to him.

"Me too." He said back and kissed my bare shoulder. He then let me go and I stood up to leave the room. I looked at him one more time, and then I left.

After my shower, I took a quick potty break, and brushed my teeth. After I was done, I went to the kitchen to find myself some breakfast. I absently grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down. I ate quietly, thinking about my brother. My brother. He is only suppose to be my brother. But my mind and heart didn't register that. I heard Edward come down the stairs and enter the kitchen. "Hey Bella." He greeted. I nodded my greeting to him, chewing on my cereal.

He chuckled lightly and said,"Your not a morning person, are you?" I shook my head no, with a smile and continued eating my cereal. I didn't want to talk to him because I'm still embarrassed about flashing him. I didn't imagine the man I show my body, well half a body to would be my brother. In a way I am relieved and also disturbed. This may be going a little to far. I stood up and walked to the sink, washing out my empty bowl and leaving Edward in the kitchen. I headed to my room and grabbed my ipod, flopping on my bed. I quickly turned to my favorite song, singing to the words.

"Pretty if the sun don't shine...I'll be coming up to meet you, I'll be there, to make you mine." I sang softly. I looked up to see Edward at my door, with a soft smile on his face. I took out a headphone and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I didn't want to be alone in this big house, and I heard you singing from down the hall." Edward smiled. My face heated up and I looked away. "No, your voice is beautiful, I like your singing." Edward told me. I felt happiness flood my emotions, and I smiled brightly. No one has ever heard me sing and compliment it. Edward grinned at me and held out his hand,"May I listen with you?" I grinned at him and handed him a headphone.

Edward and I spent all day together, watching TV, listening to music. It was like we we're best buds. It wiped away my worry over our feeling for each other, and I was relieved by that. We heard the front door open and in came mom and...dad from work. "Hey dad!" Edward yelled at the door. Currently me and Edward were in the living room, watching a movie. "Hi kids!" Carlisle yelled back.

"Hi mom." I greeted. Mom and dad walked into the living room to greet us. Carlisle ruffled Edward's head and then he looked at me. "Hi...dad." I said and hugged him lightly. Carlisle smiled happily and kissed my forehead.

I then turned to hug mom and she asked,"How have you guys been getting along?" "Fine." I said looking at Edward's smug face.

"Actually you missed what happened this morning-" Edward started to say but I slapped his chest hard.

"Don't you dare!" I hissed but mom already beat me to it.

"What happened this morning?" She asked curiously.

"Umm I tripped and knocked Edward down...right Edward?" I said tensely. Edward nodded with a nervous smile and mom and dad laughed.

"Bella is always tripping." She smiled.

I laughed weakly,"Sure am."

"Well I'm going to start dinner up, any suggestions?" She asked.

"Nope." Me and Edward replied. With that, mom and dad left the living room.

Once they left, I slapped Edward again. "Ow that's starting to sting!" He mocked glared.

"Good! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I almost screamed.

"What? It was just a joke!" He said defensively.

"What if she actually found out? Huh? What would we do then?!" I asked.

"We would say it was a accidentally!" He argued.

"Like she would believe that! I don't want anyone knowing about us! That fucking includes mom and dad!" I wanted to pull my hair.

"What makes you think there is a US?" Edward said darkly.

I stopped completely. "...t-there isn't." I said brokenly.

"Good...because nothing will ever happen between us." Edward said with a blank face. This is what I wanted, right? But why did it hurt so much to hear him say that? Why did I want to cry and tell Edward that its not true, that there is something there. That we like each other. But I didn't say anything.

"Your right...nothing can or will happen between us. The kiss was a mistake, this morning was a mistake. And we won't make anymore mistakes from now on." I said, my voice choking on sobs.

"Bella-"Edward reached for me but I already fled the room.

* * *

I have this unnatural feeling to keep writing today. So I made another chapter lol. Poor Bella, Eddie made her cry! Don't worry, they will be ok next chapter. Oh btw the song Bella was singing was "Shooting Star" by Air Traffic. I love that band. Lol But come on people, I need reviews! I secretly eat them to keep up my energy to write! Lol 8D

Bella: Whoa, Edward...I'm scared!

Edward: Me too! Venom didn't make me into a human in this story, so I can't fend off her sexual advances!

Venom: _Edward. _(Venom says seductively.)

Bella: Run Edward Run!

Edward runs off rather quickly.

Dammit! Well I'm off to go catch Edward again. Don't forget to review while I'm gone. Lol till next time!


	4. Making Up and Making Out

I have posted my story on , and I'm so happy I have gotten reviews and story alerts! I appreciate everything and this makes writing so much better! I just had to write another chapter! But take advantage of me writing chapters mad fast, it'll probably slow down soon. I'm on vacation, so I have the free time. Lol

Shout outs to:

She Isn't Here - Thanks for being the 1st to review! :)

mckennaismyworld - I'm sorry my big paragraphs hurt your eyes. I fixed them :) Thank you again. Lol

acw1 - You wrote 3 reviews. And for that I salute you. Lol Thank you!

And I thank everyone that put a story alert on this story.

To everyone on mediaminer, try to review next time! (Ugh I'm a repeating dummy :P) lol ok here's another chapter.

Bella: Thank goodness. She was starting to ramble.

Venom: (glares) Don't make me erase the lemons I planned for you and Eddie.

Bella shuts up real fast.

* * *

2 months ago

"Why is that girl crying?" I said quietly as I stood in a field. The sun shined brightly and the wind blew gently. I walked forward, enjoying the breeze, when I saw the little girl. She was sitting still, with her arms crossed, and her hair covered her face. I could clearly hear her cry, her shoulders shook with her sobs. She was small, with a white dress on, and brown, long hair. I approached her slowly, and sat beside her.

I wrapped an arm around her, and said,"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She quickly looked up, and my eyes grew wide. She looked like me, well a 7 year old version.

"He's not talking to me anymore!" She sobbed, her big brown eyes showing pain and loneliness.

"Well who is he?" I asked.

"Eddie." She wailed and buried her face in my chest. I patted her back and I slowly understood what was going on. I was talking to my conscious. Well not actually my conscious, but another part of me.

"What's your name?" I asked gently.

"Isabella." She sniffled.

I smiled and said,"Well Isabella, I'm Bella, and I think you and Eddie will make up soon."

She looked at me hopefully, "You think so? You think he'll forgive me?"

"He's the one that owes me an apology." I thought sourly.

But either way, I smiled at my little self and nodded to her,"I think he will." She smiled back cutely and hugged my middle.

"Thanks Bella." She laughed. I laughed too and hugged her back.

I opened my eyes, and encountered the ceiling. So it was a dream. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and sat up. I got out of bed and went to get some clothes and underwear. I need a shower to clear my head. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I expected to see no shampoo and condition in the shower again, so I could use that excuse to see Edward. But sadly, there was some there. I shook my head and got into the shower, immediately washing my hair. I love washing my hair, I like having my scalp rubbed. I sighed at my thoughts went to Edward again. Its been a whole month, and we haven't reconciled yet. All we've done is argue, and mom and dad have expressed they don't like our behavior. But I don't care, I'm stubborn as hell, and he needs to apologize.

"For what...he spoke the truth." A little voice said.

"He feels something for me, and I feel the same for him. He can't just deny that to hurt my feelings." I almost shouted to myself. I must look crazy. Maybe I should just forget everything that happened, and move on. He's my brother and that's the only thing he is to me. I can just imagine his smoldering gold eyes again, laced with desire for me. I slowly felt the warmth again, collecting in my lower parts. What should I do? I don't know how to keep this from happening. What am I feeling?

"Your aroused." The little voice said.

"What?" I said.

"Ugh, your horny." The little voiced said annoyed. Oh. Well what should I do about that? Slowly I brought my hands up to my chest, feeling my hardened nipples. I rubbed them gently, enjoying the sensation I created. I moaned quietly and I pinched my nipples gently. My back arched slightly. This is pleasurable, but not enough. I then let my fingers roam down my stomach...to a place I never touched till now. I felt my swollen clit, and rubbed it gently. I moaned loudly at that. I rubbed faster, and then started to touch my lower lips. I can tell I'm wet, but not from the shower. I let one finger enter me, and I gasped at the sensation. I can just imagine Edward's soft, large hands doing this to me. I moaned at that and added another finger to join the other. I thrusted in and out, and felt the warmth build up, seeping out of me, and I knew my first orgasm was going to happen. I kept thrusting and moaning, and I knew I would cum in a couple of seconds when- the bathroom door busted open and something fell to the floor with a loud thump. I quickly removed my fingers out of my inner walls and turned the shower off. I peeked out the shower curtain and was embarrassingly surprised to see Edward on the floor. He was blushing, and rubbing his head.

"Why are you in here?" I hissed at him.

"I...kinda was eavesdropping on you." He admitted. I felt my face go bright red.

"What did you hear?" I asked quietly, dreading his answer.

"Well...from where I was standing...it seems you were enjoying yourself." He grinned at me.

I felt horror run through me and I was about to start screaming at him to get out, but I calmly asked,"Well how did you fall in here?"

Edward grinned again and said,"I was getting so into it, that I didn't notice the door was open, so I leaned on it, and fell right through." I nodded and pulled the shower curtain back. I grabbed a towel, and rubbed myself dry.

"Can you leave so I can get dressed?" I asked quietly.

There was silence and then "No." I felt the heart stop for a second.

"What?" I questioned.

"I came in here to apologize." Edward said. Wow I didn't expect that to happen.

"Really?" I asked.

"It was wrong of me to hurt you like that, and I don't want us to lose what we have because of my stupidity." Edward admitted.

I smiled wickedly,"So we do have something."

Edward laughed and said,"Well, we already are going to hell, so we might as well go together."

I chuckled and then said sadly,"Your right...but I missed you. I really did." Then suddenly the curtain was pulled back, and strong arms pulled me into a embrace. I wrapped my arms around Edward, and buried my face into his chest. God, I've missed him. But then I noticed, I'm still naked. I squealed loudly and was about to pull away when Edward wrapped a towel around me.

"I knew you would beat my ass if I saw you naked...again." Edward smiled wickedly. I mock glared at him and tied the towel around me securely and got out the shower.

"Now that we have made up, can you get the hell out so I can get dressed?" I asked defiantly. Edward laughed and kissed my lips lightly and left the bathroom. He kissed me. I touched my lips. Right when I try to pull away, Edward knows right when to pull me right back. Bastard.

I got to the kitchen to get some cereal. Such a predictable thing. I got out the milk and poured it into my cereal. I ate quietly, enjoying the artificial sugar that laced the corn flakes. Summer can be boring at times. And thank god we only have one month left. I don't like school, but I like it better there then being in a boring house. But Edward doesn't make it boring. I smiled to myself. "Watcha smiling about?" Edward grinned at me from the doorway. I almost choked on my cereal.

"Don't scare me like that!" I wheezed.

"Sorry." Edward didn't look sorry, he looked elated. I rolled my eyes. Edward reached for my bowl and snatched it.

"Hey!" I yelled, as Edward stared eating my cereal. I reached for the bowl, but Edward held it high. Damn my shortness! I jumped up, but couldn't reach. Then I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed Edward. I pressed my lips to his, my tongue entering his mouth quickly. Edward dropped the bowl, and pressed his body to mine. I forgot all about the bowl, and wrapped my arms around him, our bodies aligning up. I know he can feel my nipples pebble, and I can feel his member grow hard, poking my thigh. How I wish it was poking me somewhere else (if you know what I mean, haha.) I can tell Edward isn't small at all, and I want to reach down and touch him, but Edward's skilled tongue is wrapped around mine, and that effectively wipes my mind. We kiss passionately, fighting for dominance. But he wins. He sits me on the kitchen table, knocking over my cereal, and I quickly wrap my legs tightly around his waist. I gasp as his member comes in contact with my cloth covered center. I wish these clothes were off! I took off my shirt, throwing it across the room. Edward copies me, shrugging his shirt off too. Edward wraps his arms around me, talking my bra off for me. The cool air hits my breast and I let out a moan. Then I noticed Edward stopped. I look up to find Edward giving the same lust filled look again. His eyes were dark, serious, desire and lust dancing in them, and to say I was wet is a understatement. That look turned me on all the way. Edward then leans down and wraps his lips around my right nipple, sucking gently. I mewl loudly, my hands going to Edward's soft bronze hair, pushing his head more to my breast. His left hand is holding the breast he's sucking on, and his right hand goes up to fondle my other ignored one. I gasp out, the pleasure increasing two folds.

"Edward, Bella, we're home!" Mom and Dad's voice ring out. Shit! Edward pulls away quickly and stares at me with a "Oh My God" look. I quickly hop of the table and grab my abandoned bra and shirt, and I dashed out the kitchen.

* * *

Wowee, this chapter was hot. Lol. I like writing those semi lemons. Will they ever get a chance to be alone? Maybe, maybe not, I'll decide if I get enough reviews on this chapter. :) don't forget to review. Oh and thank you everyone (again lol) I'm just showing love. XD

Bella: Stop leaving me horny, Venom!

Venom: Hehe, sorry Bells, but you must wait.

Edward: (Edward looks desperate) If you write us a lemon...I'll...let you have one night with me.

Venom: Really?! (Venom starts to shake with excitement)

Bella: No Edward, we can just wait, please don't do this!

Edward: If this makes her finally write a complete lemon for us, then I must do this Bella. Its for us! (Edward hugs Bella)

Bella: (She says dramatically) I love you Edward!

Venom: (Venom smiles evilly) Come Edward...have you ever thought about bondage?

Edward: Noooo! (Edward grabs Bella's hand and runs away)

Venom: Aww...not again!

See ya! Lol


	5. The Fall

Once again I am so happy that you guys are putting alerts on my story and reviewing, you guys are the best! I even had 2 people put me on their favorite author list. I was so blown away. I hope all of you like this chapter, and I will update immediately 2morrow. Today, my parents are throwing me a sweet 16 party, so I consider every new review a bday present! Read and review! Lol

Bella and Edward: Happy Birthday Venom!

Venom: Thank you! Edward, how bout you give a bday present. (She smiles seductively.)

Edward: Uhh...what do you want?

Venom: (quickly kisses Edward)

Bella: What the hell?!

Venom: Dreams do come true! (Giggles uncontrollably.)

Edward: That wasn't that bad.

Bella slaps Edward in the head and walks away.

Edward: Nooo! Come back!

Venom: No, let her leave. You can continue giving me my present. (Wags eyebrows suggestively.)

Edward runs away.

Venom: Not again!

* * *

A month and a half ago - 2 weeks later

"Bella, Bella!" A young voice called my name. I'm in the field again, the sun on my back. I sighed out, this place is so peaceful. The wind lifted my hair, as it blew through the field. Isabella stood there waiting for me, no longer crying. She had an adorable smile on her face, her eyes shinning.

"Hello Isabella." I smiled, coming to her side.

"Guess what!" She said excitedly.

"What?" I mocked shock.

"Me and Eddie made up!" She smiled widely and grabbed my hand.

"That's wonderful!" I smiled and hugged her.

"And its thanks to you!" She grinned and looked behind her. There stood a shy boy, his bronze hair glinting in the sun. Bronze? Edward? The boy walked to us, his beautiful honey eyes shifting nervously.

"Hello Eddie." I smiled. Eddie quickly smiled, showing me his signature grin. Even as a child, Edward was beautiful.

"Eddie!" Isabela squealed and tackled him. Eddie and Isabella fell to the ground gently, giggling together. My heart swelled at watching this, filling with love. Their so beautiful...we're so beautiful.

"I love you Isabella." Eddie told her.

"Love you too!" Isabella giggled and kissed his cheek. I turned to look behind me and saw a figure watching me.

"Hello?" I called out. The figure walked to me, and I saw myself again. But she looked like the 17 year old me.

"This is wrong and you know it." She growled. Her eyes were black...blank...dead. Her skin a ghastly pale, she looked unhappy...and lonely."This will never work out, your committing a sin." She said, observing the little versions of me and Edward. They were oblivious to the conversation me and my other self were having. "I fell, and I won't let you fall. I fell, so I can't let you fall. If you care about Edward, don't let him fall." My dead self kept repeating.

"What?" I asked, but the horizon went black. And everything disappeared.

I woke up sitting up, panting, with my hands clutching my chest. That was a disturbing dream. I felt my face, and encountered wetness. I was crying in my sleep. I met myself as an innocent child, and as an dead teenager. What does any of this mean.

"Don't fall." My voice whispered in my ears. Don't fall from what?

Breakfast went by, and I sat on the porch outside. The sun was out, and I could clearly hear the animals in the forest. I had the unnatural sense to go exploring. I could just imagine finding that field. "Watcha doing outside by yourself?" Edward sat beside me.

"Just listening." I said, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"To what?" Edward asked puzzled. "

The forest." I said quickly. I just wanted peace today.

"Oh." Edward said. We sat there for about 10 minutes when Edward asked me,"Do you want to go for a walk?"

I looked at him with a smile, and said,"I'd love to."

The forest was peaceful, as we walked through it. We saw squirrels wiz by, crawling up trees. I saw a butterfly or two, and there was wildflowers growing around. I was enjoying myself, and Edward kept me company. "Don't you like walking with me?" Edward joked.

I smiled and said,"Of course." Edward slowly leaned in to kiss me, when a voice said,"Don't fall." I quickly turned my head, and Edward kissed my cheek. He pulled away, confused, and we continued walking.

"Did I do something?" Edward asked cautiously.

"No...its me." I huffed.

"So are you breaking up with me?" Edward faked tears. I slapped his head, jokingly, and leaned my head back to laugh. Edward laughed too, and then grabbed my face gently.

"I love it when you laugh, did you know that?" He whispered.

"No...I'll try to laugh more often." I smiled. Edward grinned at me and gently pressed his lips to mine. Everything was perfect, his soft lips moving with mine. His hands held me close, and if I didn't know better, I could feel love around us. So how could this be so wrong?

"Because you share chromosomes, because your related, because you both have the same father, how the fuck can you ask how this is wrong?!" The voice screamed in my head. I pulled away from Edward, and tripped on a branch, falling on my butt. I sat there on the ground, just blank. Edward quickly helped me up.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Edward...do you feel what we are doing is wrong?" I asked.

"...Yes...and no." He said slowly.

"I feel like that if we go any farther, our passport to hell will be accepted." I said bluntly.

"Well do you want to stop?" Edward asked, his body tensing. "No, yes, no, I don't know!" I yelled frustrated.

"Make up your mind!" Edward said angrily.

"Ugh this is to hard, I just wished we weren't related!" I wanted to pull my hair out.

"Well if your stupid mother would have just fucked her own husband, we wouldn't be related!" Edward screamed at me. Whoa...did he just talk about my momma?!

"Don't you dare fucking blame this on my mom, your two timing dad knew what the hell he was doing! And don't forget if they didn't do that we would have never met!" I stared at him angrily.

"Maybe we shouldn't have met." Edward said quietly. I stopped breathing. Does he really mean that?

"You-you..." I held back tears," I hate you!" I screamed and ran off. I don't know where I'm going, but I don't care. I don't care that I may have gone overboard, or that I overreacted, Edward's words just kept ringing in my ears. I ran past trees and flowers, and I kept running. Why does he keep doing this, why does he hurt me so bad with simple words? I ran and ran and then I ran past an almost cut part of the forest. Trees and bushes blocked out the sun, but I know there was something past it. I pushed bushes, ignoring the pain as the branches and twigs scratched me. I made it through, and started crying right there. There was a field, the same from my dream. And I just found it.

* * *

Whoa a lot of shouting and arguing. Obviously Bella is having internal conflicts on her relationship with Edward. And its effecting her relationship on the outside and in. Poor Bella. Maybe they will make up again. It depends on the reviews lol hehe.

Bella: Yo momma fight!

Edward: Bring it b!

Venom: Oh shit! I'm out! Don't talk about my momma!

Venom runs away.

Bella: Well that was unexpected.

Edward: We should have yo momma fights more often! (Edward grins.)


	6. Pulled Back In

Next chapter. Kinda sad no one wished me a happy bday. :( but I'm happy that I've gotten a lot of story alerts and favorite story alerts. Just wished you guys would review more! I hope you guys pay attention to the dates. The 1st chapter was present time. But the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th chapters are all in the past. So is this one. They're just telling what happened that led up to what happened in the 1st chapter. I hope I didn't confuse ya'll. Lol i will update in 4 days, because after today i will not be able to get to the computer. Sorry.

Venom sits there quietly.

Bella: What's wrong with her?

Edward: I don't know, maybe its review withdrawal.

Venom pokes a bug with a stick.

Edward: I know what will cheer her up! (He leans over and kisses Venom's cheek.)

Venom pops up and stares at Edward with a wicked smile.

Edward: Oh shit, RUN!

Bella and Edward run away, and Venom just giggles.

* * *

One month ago - 2 weeks later - School Starts

I got on the bus quietly, ignoring Edward, who sat behind me. We haven't spoken since the argument in the forest, and this time I wasn't accepting his apology. I stared out the window, watching the trees and houses as the bus went pass them. Then I saw our high-school, Forks High. I heard there was less then 300 students in the entire school. My old school filled in over 500 students, that's huge compared to here. Once the bus stopped, I quickly got off the bus, ignoring the looks Edward was giving me.

I found me 1st period, ignoring the looks the students were giving me. "That's her, Doctor Cullen's new daughter." One girl whispered. I guess Carlisle is popular around here. I sat all the way in the back, and tried to keep to myself.

"Hey, I'm Mike." A blond haired boy said to me. He smiled to hard at me, and I kinda got creeped out by that. "Your Isabella, right?" He asked after I didn't say anything. I nodded and faced the teacher. "Do you know anybody here?" He asked. I lied and said no, since I know Edward, and turned away from him. He is starting to get really annoying. "Well how about me and you fix that?" He looked at me with a sly look. I was about to tell him,"Go fuck yourself.", but someone beat me to it.

"Mike, its obvious that she's not interested." A smooth voice said amused. I turned to Mike's left and saw another boy approach. He had long hair, tied in a ponytail at the back of his neck. His skin was a dark tan color, it looked soft. He had a smile on his face, his white teeth sparkling. And his eyes were a bright black color. I could till that he had muscle, and a lot of it. He was sexy, and I was surprised to feel a little warmth collect in my face and...down there. I was attracted to him, and that was strange to me. I haven't felt attracted to anyone but Edward. But Edward completely left my mind when this boy started talking to me. "I'm Jacob, and your Isabella." He held out his hand for me to shake. I grabbed it, and a barely audible gasp left my mouth. Little shocks of electricity touched me when I felt Jacob's hand, and it was...pleasant. Not to mention, his hand was warm, burning me in a way. I held on to it longer than I should, and pulled away when Jacob started laughing. "Your cute." He smiled.

I blushed and said,"Well since you know my name, Jacob, you can me Bella."

"Well Bella, I think were going to be hanging out more often." Hidden meaning were understood clearly in Jacob's sentence.

I smiled and agreed,"I know we will."

Jacob and I found out that we had 1st, 2nd, and 3rd period together. We talked each period, and I learned more and more about him each time. He has 2 sisters, both out the house, and lives with his dad. His mother died when he was young, and I felt sad for him. He shook it off and smiled,"She's in a better place." He likes cliff diving, and working on old cars. "Trying to bring them back to life." He joked. Jacob is a nice guy, with a unique personality.

"And you like him." The little voice said. Well, maybe I do. My thoughts drifted to Edward, but I quickly got mad. He wished we never met, so why shouldn't I move on? Jacob looked at me confused and asked,"Are you ok?"

I smiled reassuringly and said,"Never better."

Jacob walked me to lunch, we decided that we would sit together. I tried not to look at Edward, who was sitting at a table with 2 guys and 2 girls. They were all laughing, except Edward. He was staring at me...and Jacob. I watched as Edward's face slowly changed from blank, to angry, to hurt, to blank again. I looked away and focused on Jacob. I'm going to make Edward jealous. I laughed internally and started talking to Jacob. We got caught up laughing and sharing stories that we almost forgot to get lunch. We got that quickly, and finished it off. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Wow, that went by fast. After a while, I forgot my plan to make Edward jealous, and just had fun with Jacob. We stood together outside my 4th period, and I felt a weird emotion. I felt lonely, I didn't want Jacob to go. Whoa, that's weird. "Well bye Jake." I said sadly.

"Bye Bells." He smiled and walked away. I giggled to myself, Jake made a nickname for me. Whoa, when did I start calling him Jake? I entered the class room, and I felt my blood run cold. There in the class, was a very pissed off Edward.

"Oh crap." I said and looked at the classroom board. There was a seating chart, and I was sitting right next to Edward. I groaned, why was there assigned seats in this class?! I walked slowly to Edward, and sat next to him.

We sat there in silence until, "Why were you talking to Jacob Black?" Edward asked, his voice was tight.

"He's my friend." I raised my eyebrow at Edward.

"I don't want you being friends with him." Edward glared at me.

"Who are you to tell me who I can befriend?" I snapped at him.

"I just looking out for you." Edward said quietly.

"Yeah whatever, if you jealous of the guy-" Edward cut me off, almost yelling at me,"I'm not fucking jealous of that piece of shit, don't ever say that again."

I shrank back a little, I've never seen Edward this angry before. It was kind of scary. "I'm...I'm sorry." He said, cooling down.

"You always are." I said, frustrated that my eyes were watering. Damn my emotions.

"Let's get this straight Bella. You may be my sister, but you are MINE, and Jacob can't have you." Edward said, his determination shocking me. He was serious. So he does want us to be together. And he was jealous. Deep down I should feel angry that he's put me on the emotional roller coaster, and has just claimed me without asking, but I was to happy to think of it that way. Edward wants me back, and he wants me to be his. That's all that matters to me. Dammit, he pulled me in again.

Me and Edward sat together on our way home. I'm happy that we've made up again, and I'm hoping we won't break up anymore in the future. Break up, those words are foreign to me. I don't actually know if me and Edward are dating. We can't tell anyone about us, so what are we? A secret couple? Or friends with benefits? "Technically siblings with benefits." I joked to myself. What a screwed up situation we are in. Edward interrupted my thoughts, by caressing my thigh. The warmth came to me, signaling that I was starting to get horny. Duhh. I looked around the bus, no one was really on. And we were sitting in the back. I slyly let my hand wander to Edward's thigh, covered by his jeans. Edward's hand stopped moving, and he stared at me with that look that makes me melt. His hand went higher, resting in between my legs. I held back a loud moan, and gently rubbed where Edward's member would be with my hand. I could feel it start to harden through his jeans. I saw his eyes close, and he licked his lips. I want to lick his lips for him. I saw our house approaching, and alerted Edward. Once the bus stopped, we quickly grabbed our things, and got off. I unlocked the door with my house key, and once it was opened, Edward pressed his lips to mine. He really knows how to pull me back in.

* * *

Hmm...Bella sees potential in Jacob, so what will happen? And she has all these conflicting emotions, she said she won't forgive Edward, but she still does. What will she do. Stay tuned you guys! Lol Thank you marieXcullen for loving the little conversations I put at the beginning and end of the chapters. I think their funny too lol. And thank you mckennaismyworld for the tips and support. I tried to switch it up this chapter,(hopefully it shows lol) and I appreciate your help. Don't forget everyone to review! Damn I say that a lot. ;) oh and check out my 2 other stories. You may like them :)


	7. We Fell Together

Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I just couldn't get to the computer. I hope this makes up for it! Lol Oh and I thank my ever first beta - Mon Chardonneret. You should check out her story about Leah and Seth. It is the best! lol

* * *

One month ago - When Edward and Bella got home from school…

Once I locked the door, we lost all the doubt we had in each other. For the moment, we forgot that we were related, we just did what our bodies wanted. Edward pressed me tightly to the wall in the hallway, our bodies grinding together. His lips moved ferociously against mine, the passion bringing out the animals in each other. We have tempted each other for 2 months now, and today we are finally going to finish it. Edward looked at me questionably, tugging on my shirt. I grabbed his hands and pulled them to my breasts, telling him I wanted it, without words. I wanted sex, and so did he. He led me to his room, and laid my body down on his bed. I took my shirt off, and threw it across the room. He did the same, and crawled on top of me. His arousal met mine through our clothes, and we both moaned loudly.

"Edward, I want you, please!" I shouted desperately, the fire in me was burning.

"Bella." He whispered lustily, "I'll be back."

He slowly got off me, and walked out the room. I sat up, confused, and waited for him to return. He came back 5 minutes later, with a condom.

"Where'd you get that from?" I slyly smiled.

"Umm...Dad's drawer." Edward's face went bright red. Whoa, I didn't need to know that.

'But if Dad is the same size as Edward, Mom has no reason not to be happy.' I thought. I coughed to hide the fact that I blushed at that, and pulled Edward back on top of me. We kissed gently, the passion slowly building back up.

There was no reason to rush, Dad was working late at the hospital, and Mom had her classes. Edward's hands went slowly to my jeans, undoing the button and zipper. He pulled off my jeans, his hands going back to my hips. His fingers caressed the skin on my hips, going down to my thighs, and then went higher to my – I cried out loudly, my back arching when he touched my center. He moved my panties to the side, rubbing my clit gently.

"Edward take them off!" I almost screamed at him. He pulled my panties off and started to rub me again. I whimpered, the pleasure was overloading me. Hey...why was I the half naked one? I sat up and took my bra off, pouncing on Edward to lie on top of him. His hands went to my breast, playing with my pebbled nipples. He pinched them gently, and I rubbed my body to his in reaction. He moaned quietly.

'I'm going to make him scream before we're through.' I thought. He leaned up to my chest and slowly kissed my breasts, my back arching each time his lips made contact. I played with his belt, and unlooped it. I sat back so I could take off his pants, when I pulled them from his legs I glanced up and my gaze settled on his boxers. They were tented, and I was impressed with how high they were. Edward was horny for me, and I felt pride in that.

For once that little voice didn't say anything negative, and I was grateful. I whipped Edward's boxers off, and held back a gasp. I didn't expect Edward to be this...big, but I liked what I saw. 'You're a whore.' I laughed internally at my thoughts. I gently wrapped my hands around Edward's arousal, and was happy to hear him moan loudly. I pumped slowly, knowing Edward was going to get frustrated at the pace, but was surprised when his hands went to my folds, playing with me. I cried out and I momentarily forgot what I was doing. He dipped one finger in me, and I whimpered, my hands leaving Edward's member, and going around his neck.

"Edward please, FUCK ME!" I screamed; the pleasure was so intense it was starting to hurt. He added another finger to the one in me, and I felt pain for a second.

"I know your a virgin, and your tight as hell...so I don't want to hurt you when I...you know." Edward explained.

'Hmm...that made sense.'

"Don't tell me your not a virgin." I groaned. I wanted to be his first.

"No I'm still a virgin, I was just kinda informed what to do." He blushed slightly. Oh...he had the talk with Carlisle. I snickered quietly, but stopped and moaned loudly as Edward's fingers hit something inside me that made me see white. It the most euphoric, pleasurable sensation I ever felt, and I wanted more. I was embarrassed to feel myself start to soak the bed, but Edward's fingers made me forget all about it. He withdrew his fingers suddenly and I looked at him to see him ripping open the foil packet. Watching as he placed the condom on his tip and start to roll it down aroused me further. I placed my fingers on his member and helped him roll the condom out, feeling the soft skin of his penis. He moaned again and held my hand.

"Bella...are you sure you want to do this?" He asked quietly. I could tell he needed release soon, and I too ached with need. I nodded and smiled, laying my body down on the bed. I opened my legs to let Edward lie in between them. He moved over me, and I could feel his condom covered head hit my clit. I moaned and clutched the blankets beneath us. Edward gently lifted my legs, resting them on his shoulders. Then he slowly eased his cock into my core. I whimpered in pain, he was much bigger than his fingers. He pushed in slowly, then stopped, and slowly the pain faded.

"Bella, I'm going to break your hymen now." Edward told me, sounding like a doctor for a minute. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Please Edward, I can't wait any longer."

He nodded and bent down to kiss me. At that same moment, he thrust right through my barrier, and his tongue mimicked the movement inside my mouth. I cried out in pain, his mouth muffling my scream. It was pain like no other, and the size of Edward's cock was not helping. He stretched out my walls, and I held on to him until the pain went away. Edward's body was shaking from holding still so long, and I knew that it must be unbearable to not start moving. But he waited, for me.

After the pain subsided, I told Edward it was ok for him to move. He bumped his hips slowly against mine, rocking gently in me. We moaned together, every push becoming better than the last.

"Harder!" I shrieked out, and Edward's pace quickened.

He thrust harder and harder, and soon I started to meet his thrusts. He hit that spot in me over and over, and my vision started to blur. My nerves felt like electricity was burning them, and the warmth within me was starting to burn brighter. My orgasm was coming, and this time it was going to happen.

Edward's hand trailed down my stomach, to my clit, and he pinched it gently. And then my vision went straight white. I let out a scream as my walls tightened around Edward's cock, and my body was paralyzed by pleasure. I felt like the world could disappear, and I wouldn't care. As long as I had this feeling, and Edward, I would be completely happy. My body went limp, and I heard Edward let out an answering scream, not as loud as mine, and the condom flooded with heat. Edward just came inside me. The condom started to feel hotter, and I let out mewl. Edward collapsed on top of me, kissing my jaw tiredly. I kissed his sweaty forehead, and started to drift to sleep. But not before I heard that voice boom in my head. 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!' It screamed in horror. It was right, what had I done?

* * *

Wow. They finally had sex, I kinda felt like a perv writing this, but oh well. It was hot. Hmm...Bella sees that now her and Edward relationship will never be the same, since they have finally done it. How will Edward and her react to each other after this? I don't know, you'll have to read and find out. Lol don't forget to review!

Bella and Edward are wrapped in each others arms.

Bella: That was amazing.

Edward: I know. (He kisses Bella softly.)

Venom: I agree. (She is impossibly in between Bella and Edward.)

Edward and Bella: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!

Venom shrugs: I have my ways.

Bella and Edward quickly run out the door, naked.

Venom just giggles: I saw Edward's butt.


	8. Just Can't Stay Away

I love the reviews on the chapter 7, and I well try to update asap. But no guarantees, I have a life too ya know. Well since the last chapter took place a month ago in the story, this is 2 weeks later. There will be 2 more chapters in the past, and the rest will take place in present. I hope you guys aren't confused. Lol my beta never got a chance to edit this chapter, so hopeful it isn't that bad, but anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

2 weeks ago - After Bella and Edward had sex

"Bella?" A child's voice called for me. I opened my eyes to find myself in the field. The sun was covered by clouds, their shadows moving on the surface of the honey colored grass. Isabella sat in the soft grass, wearing a black dress. Her lips were tugged in a frown, her eyes filling with tears. I rushed to her, and hugged her tightly.

"What is wrong, Izzy?" I asked. I kinda created a nickname for her.

"Eddie's not talking to me, and Abby said its all my fault." She cried in to my chest. I turned to see my dead teenaged self, Abby, looking blank like always. She's the one always causing trouble, especially nagging in my head. I kissed Izzy's head and sat her back down on the grass. I walked up to Abby and glared at her.

"Why is Izzy wearing a black dress? What happened to her white one?" I asked.

"She can't wear it anymore." Abby shrugged.

"And why is that?" I crossed my arms.

"Because you are no longer pure." Abby said, a smug look on her face.

"Is it because of..." I trailed off, I haven't really gotten to saying what me and Edward did.

"Because you and Edward had SEX? Oh yes." Abby smiled, creeping me out.

"Oh...well don't take this out on Izzy...she's just a child." I told her quietly.

"Bella...she's you. So if your not pure, she's not pure. And me...well I've never been pure." Abby informed. In my mind, Izzy represents the innocence in me, she is always happy, and has never known of anything bad. Abby is negative, constantly reminding me of the sins I've created, or how bad I am. She's right, she isn't pure.

"You know what? Izzy was telling me of this quote mom used to tell us from a child's bible she gave us when were was her age." Abby told me. I don't remember the quote but I smiled when Izzy bounced to us.

"Want me to tell you?" The 7 year old asked cutely.

"Please tell me." I smiled.

"Mom would say 'All God's children are angels without wings'. Isn't that nice?" Izzy asked, smiling brightly. I nodded, patting Izzy's head, and she bounced away.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I whispered angrily. I don't want Izzy hearing us. She is picking flowers, singing to herself. I was such a cute child.

"Remember how I told you not to fall?" Abby asked. I nodded. "Well...you fell." She said shrugging.

"What?" I was now confused.

"All God's children are angels without wings...now what happens when angels fall?" Abby asked me, a smile coming to her face.

"They go to hell...and become demons." I said quietly.

"Well you and Edward aren't necessarily going to become demons, but you both fell. You both are fallen angels, filled with sin." Abby's black eyes stared into mine.

"But...I..." I was speechless.

"I warned you, didn't I? Telling you not to fall, and not to make Edward fall too. But you didn't listen. And now you have fallen. Your just like me, and you even involved Izzy in this." Abby looked at Izzy, who was smiling, playing in the grass. Guilt and shame wrapped around me in a tight blanket, making it hard to breath. "I told you...don't fall. And you didn't listen." Abby kept repeating, the anger rising in her voice.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I said, on the verge of crying.

"Its ok Bella. I think your still good." Izzy said, coming to us and smiling sadly. And then I woke up.

I woke up sobbing, tears wetting my pillow. I turned to lay on my side, and curled into the fetal position. Reality sat in, and I just got it. I had sex with my brother, and I liked it. I enjoyed every minute of the sinful love making, and I didn't regret it. I could just feel him entering me again, filling up my whole core. I shook my head, trying to get those forbidden thoughts out of my head. I can't believe I did that with him, I can't believe I lost my virginity. I looked at my clock and saw the big red "5:49 AM" mocking me. Ugh, I can't get back to sleep now. I quietly got up, and crept out into the hallway. I made it downstairs with out making a creak, and walked to the kitchen. I almost fell over in shock when I saw a shadow in the kitchen. It was moving, and I could hear it mutter,"This place never has food." I was tempted to scream for mom and dad, but I had a feeling I knew the complaining shadow. I flicked the light on, watching Edward's face fill up with shock. He turned to the light switch quickly, holding the empty container of strawberries as if he would throw it at the culprit. I laughed quietly when he noticed it was me and blushed.

He lowered his hands and threw the container away. "What are you doing awake at this time?" Edward glared at me.

I glared back at him and muttered," I couldn't sleep." Edward went to sit at the kitchen table.

"I knew that...did you know you talk in your sleep?" He asked, his lips turning into a smile. I blushed lightly and nodded. I have been talking in my sleep since I was like 7. "I heard you say my name." Edward grinned.

"So? I say a lot of people's names." I lied, wait why did that sound weird?

Edward laughed at me and said,"You were only saying my name." I looked at my feet and quickly walked to the fridge, pulling out an apple. I sat at the kitchen table, in front of Edward, and nibbled on my apple.

"Bella?" Edward asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?" I asked, not looking up.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Edward asked. I almost choked on a chunk of apple.

"W-what? Y-you've been avoiding me!" I argued, my eyes widening to the max. Is he blaming this on me again?

"Well that's only because you're avoiding me!" Edward argued back. We sounded like bickering children.

"That's only because I felt ashamed!" I blurted out. I immediately regretted it, when I saw Edward's face. He was hurt, the pain filled deep in his golden eyes. "Just like like the field." I thought.

"You...you regret it." Edward said quietly.

"No no no, that's not what I meant!" I stammered.

"Well I'm sorry if you do. But just to let you know, I wouldn't take it back for nothing." Edward said, his voice filling up with some unknown emotion, and he turned to walk away. No, Edward, don't go! I wanted to scream at him, but I settled for jumping out of my seat and grabbing his arm.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said." I said, little sobs filling my voice.

Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eye and asked,"Well why did you say it."

"B-because were siblings! B-because we had sex and that's wrong! I'm not suppose to feel this way for my brother, but I can't help it! I love you Edward!" I cried, my face pressed to Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing his face into my hair.

"Shh...Bella, its ok, I forgive you...please don't cry." His voice shook. I looked up to see Edward's eyes watery. A lone tear slipped down his cheek, and I kissed it away.

He leaned down to kiss me lightly, and hugged me tight.

"I-I felt so wrong after we had sex, knowing the fact that I took my sister's virginity, b-but I realized that I couldn't help but to want you. I can't stay away from you, and when we fight I feel like I'm dying. I love you Bella, and I don't care that your my sister." Edward told me, his hands holding my face in place, love glowing in his eyes. I started to cry a little louder, and I knew Edward rolled his eyes. He kissed me again, his tongue tapping my lips, and I opened them to him. Our tongues fought in a dominance battle, and slowly my walls start to crumble. Dammit, he won again. But I didn't mind. I love Edward's kisses. We held each other, and exchanged kisses until mom and dad woke up. We had to stop then, and we went our separate ways to get ready for school. But not before Edward pulled me in for a kiss and whispered,"I love you.",on my lips.

I smiled widely and whispered back,"I love you too." And I pulled him in for another kiss. At least if we fall, we can fall together.

We got on the bus together, and sat together. We would sneak peeks at each other, and we secretly held hands. We don't want any attention to be on us. The school rumors would travel quickly. Once the bus stopped, we got off and went our separate ways. Not before, Edward turned around and mouthed,"I love you."

I smiled and mouthed back,"Love you too." He smiled and waved goodbye. I waved back and walked to class.

"Why are you so smiley?" Jacob teased when we were in class.

"I don't know." I lied, giggling at myself. I sounded like a love sick girl.

Jacob grinned and said,"Thinking about me?"

I mock glared at him and said,"You wish." Jacob laughed at that and I felt blood rush to my face. I will admit, I do find Jacob attractive, but I won't act on it. I'm Edward's, and Edward's only. I looked at Jacob shyly and continued doing class work, knowing Jacob was watching.

Jacob walked me to lunch, like he always, and we sat at our usual table. I haven't sat with Edward, but I do know Edward's friends. Alice, one of Edward's friends, reminds me of Izzy. Well her personality. She is so bubbly, and is always happy. She is very pixie like, and has short black hair. Her boyfriend is Jasper, who is sort of quiet. I like him because secretly he cracks me up. He has nice blond hair, and a great smile. There is Emmett, who is the football player of the group. He is tall and super muscled. And I consider him like a big brother. His girlfriend Rosalie doesn't really talk, she's Jasper's brother. She is the head cheerleader, and to me, she's kind of stuck up. I wave at them, and I wink at Edward.

He winks back and grins, then his face just goes blank. I look to my left to see a grinning Jacob, holding 2 lunches, one for me and one for him. I smiled gratefully and looked back to Edward, who was looking at Jacob seething. I laughed nervously, Edward can be one jealous guy. I sat down with Jacob, and we quickly started a conversation. It was easy to talk to Jacob.

"Bella...can I ask you a question?" Jacob asked suddenly. I was kind of surprised by the seriousness in his eyes. I nodded dumbly and Jacob gently grabbed my hand. "Bella...I have liked you since we first met. I know you have a shy personality but you have a beautiful heart, you laugh easily, and you hate war movies. I remember everything you've told me about you, and I cherish that. Will you...go out on a date with me?" Jacob asked, his eyes hopeful yet determined.

I couldn't help but to blurt out,"I would love to."

Jacob smiled widely and asked,"So how about this weekend, we can go see a scary movie?" I nodded and smiled weakly. What have I just done?

"Why did Jacob touch your hand?" Edward asked right when I sat down next to him in 4th period.

"Umm...he kinda asked me out." I muttered.

"Oh...was he sad when you said no?" Edward smiled evilly. What makes him think I'd say no?

"Cuz you love him, duhh." I said to myself. "See...about that.." I scratched my cheek nervously.

"You said YES?!" Edward almost yelled. Some of the students were looking at us.

"Mr. Cullen, is there a problem?" The teacher asked Edward.

"You damn right there's a problem." Edward muttered under his breath. The teacher's eyebrow went up, and Edward quickly said,"No there isn't." The teacher walked away, and Edward turned back to me. "Your going to tell him no." Edward hissed.

"No I'm not. I'm going on one date with him, why does that bother you so much?!" I asked frustrated.

"Because I love you! Because if you do this, you'll start dating him and then you'll leave me!" Edward whispered harshly. So he thought I'd leave him? I wrapped my hand around Edward's, and looked into his eyes.

"Edward...I love you, and I wouldn't leave you for Jacob or anyone else. But you have to understand, we are a secret. No one can know about us, and you know that. I would look suspicious if I said no for no good reason." I told Edward. Edward looked like he was going to argue with me, but I gave him a look that said,"Drop it."

So he did, but not before saying,"I'm coming on the date with you." Oh lord, what did I get myself into?

* * *

Yay, Edward and Bella love each other! And even through they have to hide it, they are trying to be together. Now they see the toll their secret relationship will start to put on them. But aww, they cried together! Sweet! Oh no...Jacob has his eyes on Bella, and now their going on a date. And a jealous Edward is going to crash it. I like writing about Izzy and Abby too, even though they are in Bella's head (why does that sound weird? Lol) and I think Izzy is adorable! Man this chapter is long, and why am I rambling. Sorry. I'm a little hyper. Well review and tell me some ideas on how Jake and Bella's date will go. You might get it right. Lol

Bella: Oh how I love you Edward! (She says dramatically)

Edward: Oh I love you more!

Bella: No I love you more!

Edward: No I love you more!

Venom: (She giggles and hugs Edward tightly) No I love Edward more!

Bella: Don't you ever sleep?!

Venom: (Her eyes are impossibly huge) No.

Edward: Well...look at the time. TIME TO GO! (He grabs Bella and runs)

Venom: (Shrugs) How predictable. (She giggles) But I got to hug Edward!


	9. The Date

Hey hey hey peoples! Here's another chapter. This will be the last chapter in the past, and the rest will be in the present. Just to remind you. In this chapter, Alice and Rosalie, and Emmett and Jasper will make an appearance. Yayy! Lol. Let's see how Bella and Jacob's date goes...

* * *

A week ago - The Date

I banged my head against the kitchen table, as Edward sent me another pleading look. "Edward, I'm not canceling the date, so stop pouting." I sent him a glare.

"But Bella." He whined, his bottom lip jutting out a little. How I wanted nibble on that lip.

"Don't 'But Bella" me." I warned. Edward sent me another puppy dog look, and I started to melt a little. "Maybe, I should cancel-" No I shook my head at the thought. I don't want to bail on Jacob, and I kinda like seeing Edward jealous. Then Edward switched up his tactics, using the sex card.

"Bella." He said my name huskly. I felt my knees started to shake. He knows I love it when he says my name like that. I swallowed loudly and looked into Edward's eyes, the lust swirling in those golden pools.

"How about we stay here this weekend? I'll get mom and dad to go out on a date. And we can have some...alone time together." Edward came to stand in front of me, his hands tugging me up to stand. I wobbled a bit. That alone time sounded very very tempting. Edward wrapped himself around me, his arousal being nussled in between my thighs. A moan excaped from my mouth. We haven't had sex since we made up, but the urge was quickly overpowering us.

"We're just some horny little teenagers." I giggled to myself.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, his fingers lightly stroking my back.

"We really do need that alone time." I smiled.

"So you'll cancel the date?" Edward asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"No." I said seriously.

His eyes went blank for a second, and I started laughing at his expression. I so totally tricked him. "You, Bella, are one mean temptress." Edward pressed his lips to my neck. That was one of my sensitive spots on my body. Other than my- ok no sexual jokes.

"If you let me go on this date, I'll give you next weekend. Me...you...and my bed." I said, my hands rubbing down on his chest, to his stomach then to his- Edward grabbed my hand before I could reach my goal.

"Fine, you win. But I'm still following you on that date." Edward kissed my hand. I sighed, I didn't feel like I won. But I didn't let that get to me, especially when Edward continued kissing me senseless.

We sat in the living room, Edward's head in my lap, as we watched TV. It was about 3 pm, and Jacob was coming to pick me up at 7. So I felt no need to rush. Mom and dad approve of Jacob, which Edward was not happy of. And they are allowing me to go on the date. I think its because Edward said he's following me, which will put there mind at ease. I don't know why, put that made me mad. Its like my parents don't trust me.

"Its not you we don't trust, its that Jacob. Even though we like him, he's still a teenage boy, and you know what they always want." I could hear mom and dad tell me. I blushed at that, since they practically described Edward, and his never ending libido. But I am definitely not complaining. I looked down at Edward, he was so relaxed. I like seeing him like this.

"What time is it?" He asked suddenly.

"Umm...3:06." I said.

He suddenly bounced up and ran upstairs, yelling over his shoulder,"I'll be right back." Umm...ok? I continued watching TV. But after 20 minutes passed, I started to worry. What is he doing up there? Edward's footsteps bounced downstairs, and I was greeted to see a dressed Edward instead of him in his pajamas.

"Why are you dressed so early?" I asked, confused.

"Oh you'll find out in about 5 seconds." Edward grinned. No later than 5 seconds later, the door bell rang. Edward ran to open it, and in came Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. They all grinned when they saw me. I looked down and was embarrassed to see I was still in my pajamas while everyone was dressed nicely. I was quickly self conscious in my short tank top and low cut shorts. I looked like a sleep-wear whore. I stood up quickly to run up the stairs when Edward caught me.

"Where you going, lil sis?" He questioned with a smile.

"To change." I glared.

"No your not Bella, that's why me and Rosie are here." Alice cheerfully smiled, and glided to my side.

"We're here to pick out your clothes for your date." Rosalie explained, bored. I looked at Edward, and saw a twinkle in his eye. This is his revenge for my date. Damn him. I smiled weakly at Emmett and Jasper, who moved to sit on the couch.

"I must say Bella, I do like seeing you in those shorts." Emmett winked at me. My face went red and Edward glared at Emmett, so did Rosalie. "What, I'm just saying Bella is hot." Emmett shrugged. Rosalie slapped Emmett's head, and Jasper busted out laughing. I laughed too, and soon we were all laughing.

"Ok ok, boys you guys go and leave already, I gotta make Bella sexy for her date." Alice started pushing the boys out the door.

"Not too sexy." Edward warned.

"Yes, big-brother-who-is-over-protective." Alice said rolling her eyes and shutting the door. She turned her excited eyes to me, and I wished I went with the boys in my pjs. "Let's make you over!" Alice squealed and yanked me upstairs.

"Yay." Rosalie said sarcastically and followed us upstairs.

"Ahh! Alice! Stop pulling my hair!" I cried out as Alice styled my hair. She was teasing it, then curling it, then teasing it some more.

"Hey you gotta go through some pain to look beautiful." Alice said and continued doing my hair.

"I picked out your clothes. Try them on and let's see if they look good." Rosalie informed. She was starting to warm up to me, and I was grateful. Rosie isn't as shallow as I thought.

"There, done!" Alice announced and pushed me into the bathroom. I gasped at my image. My hair was great! It was curled in waves, soft and full, like you could run your fingers through the thick tresses when your getting a- whoa when did I become a pervert? "You got that perfect sex hair." Alice commented. I guess I wasn't the only pervert here. I smiled at Alice and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you!" I squealed. Alice laughed and hugged me back.

"Enough hugging, put on the damn clothes!" Rosalie pulled us apart. I grabbed the clothes and walked back into the bathroom, smiling as I closed the door. I lifted up the shirt Rosie picked out. It was a snug, red, v-neck shirt. I loved it. I tried it on and looked at myself in the mirror. My breast looked fantastic. I grabbed the short denim skirt Rosie also picked out and tried it on. My ass looked great. It showed of my legs, the dark denim making my pale legs glowing slightly. I loved this outfit, it was simple and yet sexy. I opened the door, and Alice and Rosalie stood up to look at me. After a few seconds of silence, Rosalie smiled widely.

"I have made you into one sexy bitch." She said proudly. I laughed and hugged her.

"Thank you so much." I whispered.

Rosalie gave me a nod, and Alice pouted,"I did the sex hair." I hugged Alice again and said thank you again. "We still got to do your makeup!" Alice gasped and sat me down on the bed. She quickly pulled out this monstrous tub of makeup and I still wished then that I still left with the guys.

I waited at the top of the stairs, as Alice yelled out,"Introducing the beautiful Bella!" I took that as my cue, and walked slowly down the stairs. These red stilettos were killing me. But I held my head high, it was worth it. Especially the looks on the boys faces. Yes I know, I'm fucking hot. My eyes were outlined black by eyeliner, making them look smokey. I loved how they made my brown eyes pop out, and my lips were red, but not bright. I don't want to look like a clown. With my pale skin, I seemed to glow, and I know my clothes were attractive to the male eyes. The tight red v-neck showed of my chest perfectly, and my skirt would rise nicely, showing off the soft skin of my thighs. Edward was right, I was a temptress.

No one said anything...until Jasper started clapping. "Your are one sexy lady, Bella." He smiled.

"Hey!" Alice yelled at her boyfriend.

Emmett clapped with Jasper, joking,"Damn... your starting to give my Rosie a run for her money." Rosie slapped Emmett again, and I chuckled. I looked at Edward for approval, but I immediately started to get wet from the dark desire in his eyes. He looked like he would fuck me senseless in a millisecond. "Not in front of them." I hoped to myself. Nevermind, he can fuck me anywhere with the look his giving me. I started to fan myself. Is anyone else getting hot?

"So Edward, is she pretty or what?" Alice asked.

"Oh yea...she's pretty." Edward licked his lips. Damn it, stop teasing me.

"Well its almost 7, so Jacob should be here soon." Alice said.

I smiled at Alice, and was surprised when Edward whispered,"Can you come upstairs for a minute?"

I nodded secretly and said to Alice,"I'll be right back, yell if Jake arrives." Alice nodded with a smile and I left to go upstairs. I walked to Edward's room and closed the door, and then sat on his bed. 3 minutes later, Edward slammed the door open and attacked me. Well not in the way you would think.

He kissed my lips harshly, his tongue battling with mine. I knew my outfit effected him, but not this much. I liked this kind of Edward. His hand went up my shirt, lifting up my bra, and pinching my nipples. I gasped out, my panties were soaking now. He kept pinching, and I kept moaning, my hands lodged in Edward's soft hair.

"Bella, who do you belong to?" Edward growled.

"Y-you." I replied breathless. Edward lifted my skirt up and quickly moved my damp panties to the side, and inserted 2 fingers into my tight, wet core. I cried out, and Edward covered my mouth with a free hand.

"You better be quiet." Edward warned. God, I love this rough Edward. He pumped faster and his thumb started to rub my clit with each thrust. There, Edward made me cum, for the second time. I felt my mind leave my body, and I floated straight to heaven. I felt liquid seep out of me, and right now I didn't care if I messed up my panties, skirt, and Edward's sheets. My walls kept contracting, and my body shook with my orgasm. Once I gained awareness, I looked at Edward. He was watching me, smiling. "I love watching your face when you cum." Edward whispered. I blushed at Edward's words, and caressed Edward's cheek.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." Edward whispered lovingly, and leaned down to kiss me.

"BELLA! JAKEY IS HERE!!" Alice shouted. I groaned, I didn't even get a chance to repay Edward. Edward's face went stone blank and he sat up. I sat up to, and stood up. Luckly I didn't stain my skirt. I can't say the same about my soaked panties. Oh well.

"We are all leaving 5 minutes after you and Jacob take off. We're sitting 3 rows away from you. And if Jacob tries anything, he's going to regret it." Edward's eyes were stone cold. I hate saying him so angry like this.

I kissed him deeply and said,"Well let's go." I walked out the room, and headed downstairs. I made instant contact with Jacob. He had on a tight, black shirt, and perfect jeans. His long black hair was out, laying straight down his back. He had a sexy smile on, and his black eyes showed approval for my outfit. Jacob Black sure looked good for our date. I immediately felt guilty. I had my Edward right behind me, and here I am checking out Jake. I reached the last step and Jacob held out his hand.

"Shall we go?" He asked. I nodded, smiled weakly and grabbed his hand. He pulled me out the door, not before I saw a happy Alice, a smirking Rosalie, a smiling Emmett, a chuckling Jasper, and a very very pissed off Edward. Like I said, I like the rough, jealous Edward.

Jacob and I arrived at the movies just on time. He paid for the tickets and sodas, and I paid for the popcorn. We sat 3 rows from the top, so the gang can sit on the first top one. I know Rosalie loves sitting up there. She really is starting to grow on me. We watched a movie about a nice girl who was cursed by a old, crazy, gypsy lady. The movie was more hilarious than scary. We laughed the entire time, causing some people to shh us. I would sneak a peek to look behind me from time to time, seeing Edward watching me. My heart swelled at that. Edward really does love me. But Jacob gently reaching for my hand brought me out of my thoughts. He held my hand, his fingers lacing with mine. It was oddly pleasant, and his warm hand relaxed me. Jacob has that weird effect on me. Then Jacob did the unthinkable, he started leaning in to kiss me. My heart started racing, and I was on the verge of passing out. What should I do? Push him away or kiss him. My betraying body wanted the kiss, but my heart and mine screamed that this is wrong. But in the end, my selfish body won. I gently pressed my lips to Jacob's. They were soft, and yet cool. I welcomed the coolness to control my overheating body. I enjoyed the simple kiss, and it last a few seconds. I pulled away and felt my lips in the dark. His kisses were entirely different from Edward's, yet I liked them both. Wow I am a whore. I wrapped my hand back around Jake's, and he smiled at me. Guiltily...I felt like my hand belonged with his.

"That movie was so sad, but it was funny as hell!" I laughed as we walked out the movie theater.

Jake chuckled,"That girl went through hell for 3 days, and right when you think it was getting better, she gets dragged to hell."

I laughed again and said,"She was having one bad damn week." Jake nodded in agreement, and we walked to his truck. It was a old thing, that had character. I loved it. Jake drove me back to my house, and we got out the car still laughing. I saw Emmett's jeep in the drive way, so they must have gotten back before we did. Odd. "Well Jakey, I had a wonderful time." I smiled using Alice's nickname for Jacob.

"Thank you Bells for letting me take you out...can I...kiss you again?" Jake asked hesitantly. I felt myself nod without thinking and we both leaned in for a kiss. His lips moved with mine, and I felt his hot tongue shyly tap my lips, I opened my mouth shyly and was about to do some major tongue battle when Jacob was pushed away from me.

I opened my eyes to see Edward, seething at Jacob, who was now on the ground. "Keep your fucking hands off her." Edward growled. Jacob stood up and he looked like he was going to punch Edward. I started to panic, I don't want any of them to get hurt. So I improvised on the spot. I have to play the angry sister.

"Edward, why are you hitting my boyfriend?!" I glared at Edward.

"Boyfriend?!" Edward and Jacob said at the same time.

"Yeah. Boyfriend. You don't want to go out with me?" I asked mock hurt at Jacob.

"I would love to be your boyfriend." Jacob's face lit up. I smiled at that beautiful smile on Jake's face, and I turned to face Edward. The pain written on his face made me want to break down and cry. I wanted to hold him in my arms and cradle him, making the hurt go away. But I couldn't. He should understand that no matter what, we could never be a couple to the outside world. Maybe if we moved far away, and we started over. But for now, being together in public is impossible.

"Sorry, Bella, for being a protective brother, I'll leave you and Jacob alone." Edward almost whispered. With that Edward went inside the house. Jacob pulled me into his arms and kissed me again. I kissed back weakly, and couldn't help but to let a few tears slip down my face. Why did it feel like Edward was leaving me alone for good?

* * *

Wow this chapter is long. Aww. I felt sad writing the last few sentences. Bella can't help but to love Edward and like Jacob. And either way she and Edward are going to end up hurt. That's what happens with secret relationships. Edward can't claim Bella as his girl because she's his sister. And Bella can't act like his girlfriend, that's why she acted the way she did with Edward when he pushed Jacob. She thinks that's what a typical sister would do if her overprotective brother did that. But Edward didn't know she was playing the part. Oh and the movie Bella and Jake saw was 'Drag Me to Hell.' Yes I know that movie hasn't been in theaters for a few months now, but when I watched it I did the same thing Bella and Jake did, I laughed my ass off. If you haven't watched it, don't expect it to be scary. There is like one moment and that's it. Well let's see how Bella and Edward act in the next chapter. Review please. Lol oh and I appreciate lulu.1989 asking if Edward and Bella's parents are ever going to find out. I can't answer without giving away some spoilers, but I will say...maybe. lol I'll update soon. Oh but if anyone is willing to beta for me, I would REALLY appreciate it. My beta has a lot of school work to take care of, so she can't beta for me anytime soon. So if you want to beta, send me a PM please.

Bella and Edward ignore each other.

Venom: (She smiles brightly) Hi Eddie Bear.

Edward hardly looks at her.

Venom: (She smiles) Hello Bella.

Bella looks at the wall.

Venom: (She asks worriedly) What's wrong with you guys?!

Bella and Edward stare off in space.

Venom: I hate silence! (Venom runs off.)

Bella and Edward turn to each other and grin.

Edward: Told you it would work.

Bella hands Edward a 5 dollar bill.

Bella: Damn you. (She shoots daggers with her eyes at Edward.)

Edward grins again.


	10. Back In the Cycle

Woo, I've been super busy. I might start updating only twice a week, since I got school and stuff. Damn homework. Lol

* * *

Present Day

Its been a week since my date with Jacob. A week since we've officially been a couple. And a week since Edward has left me alone. I know he's avoiding me, and I wish he wouldn't. I never got a chance to tell him I was just playing a role that day. I thought that's what I would do if me and Edward were just normal siblings. But he took it seriously. I rubbed my forehead frustrated, and stood up to walk to the kitchen. Its breakfast time and everyone is downstairs except me. "Morning dear." Mom greeted with a smile. I smiled back and waved to dad. He smiled widely. My dad is very happy that I have warmed up to him. Even though its only been a few months since we meet, Carlisle isn't a bad father. He's kinda great actually. Just don't tell him I said that.

Edward didn't look up from his plate to greet me, and I just ignored him. He can be a baby if he wants. I sat directly in front of Edward, and mom handed me a plate of food. Yum, eggs and bacon. I chowed down, complimenting mom on her cooking. She blushed from my praise. Edward looked up to glare at me, and I glared right back. "Did something happen between you two?" Observant Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Edward said sulking. I almost laughed at him. He's such a baby, well he's my baby.

"What happened?" Mom asked, coming to my side.

"Yea, Edward, what happened?" I asked, trying to look innocent.

"Jacob kissed Bella." Edward muttered.

"And is that why your mad at her?" Mom asked, eyebrow raised. Edward didn't look up.

"Son, Bella is going to start dating, you can't protect her from every boy that likes her." Dad told Edward. Yeah, he is protecting me in a way, as his girlfriend.

"But you don't understand!" Edward argued.

"What don't we understand?" Mom asked.

"Jacob can't have Bella because I lo-" Edward started to say. My eyes went wide comically, Edward don't you fucking dare. If he tells our parents that he loves me, all hell will break loose.

"Because he hates Jacob. See Jake stole one of Edward's girlfriends once, and he doesn't want Jake to hurt me." I lied quickly. Damn I'm good. Mom and dad looked at Edward with pity.

"Bella is a smart girl, she won't let Jacob hurt her, and I know you want to protect her, but you can't from everything." Mom said sweetly, rubbing Edward's shoulder. Edward abruptly stood up and walked away.

"I'll talk to him." I told my parents and followed after Edward.

He walked out the front door, and started heading to the woods. That's where the field is. I quickly ran after Edward, and caught up with him. "Edward, what the hell were you thinking?!" I panted, out of breath.

"I was thinking I should tell mom and dad that I love you." Edward said seriously.

"Why would you do that?! Do you actually think they would except us?!" I grabbed Edward's shirt.

"No. And that's exactly what I want." Edward stared into my eyes. I let go of his shirt. Why would he do that?

"I don't understand you." I said.

"Bella, I love you, and you love me. I can't continue living a lie. If mom and dad kick us out, we can start over in a new town, and finally be together." Edward kissed my hands.

That sounded wonderful. But I had to voice the negatives. "What if we wanted children? There would be a chance that they can come out deformed, or maybe even normal. But what happens when they grow up? Will you have the nerve to tell our kids that their mother is your sister?!" I asked, my emotions getting the better of me. I wanted children, but I don't want to have deformed children with my brother. I couldn't do that to a child.

"I...I didn't think about that." Edward said quietly, holding me to his chest. I cried silently. I love Edward, but we are doomed to fail in the end. But I won't give up.

"Edward I love you. I will always love you. Can you forgive me for what I did to you in front of Jake? I wasn't serious." I stared into Edward's eyes.

"I figured you were lying...but it hurt when you said Jacob was your boyfriend. You can never say that about me in public." Edward wiped away some tears on my face.

"I'm sorry we have to hide. But I'm yours...and yours only." I said seriously.

Edward grinned and said,"I know. And I love you too."

We continued talking and walking, and soon we came to the familiar cut off of the forest. It was covered with thick trees and bushes. But some sun shined through. "I want to show you something." I smiled to Edward.

"We can't go through there." Edward said, a frown on his face.

"Watch." I grabbed Edward's hand and started walking through the bushes. I hissed a little when they started scratching my legs and arms.

But I kept pushing through, and I heard Edward say,"Are we there yet?" I rolled my eyes at his childness, and we finally made it through. The field. It was still like my dream. The wind blew softly, the grass was golden and soft. The wildflowers grew beautifully abundant, and I quickly ran to grab one.

I held on to the flower, twirling it in my hand. Edward grabbed one, and placed it behind my ear. "A pretty flower for my beautiful Bella." Edward kissed me softly. I held on to him, forgetting about the flower in my hand. Edward layed me down on the soft grass, and placed my head on his chest. "I can stay here forever with you." Edward caressed my face.

"That sounds wonderful." I smiled, love shining in my eyes. I know its wrong to love my brother, but I wouldn't stop if I could.

Well, we couldn't stay in our field forever. We headed back about a hour later, encountering mom and dad happy. "I'm glad you both made up." Mom smiled. I smiled and hugged Edward. "I'm glad we both made up too." I told mom.

Edward ruffled my hair,"I can't stay mad at my lil sis for long."

Dad smiled and said,"Just try to remember that next time you fight." We laughed, but I had to excuse myself.

"I'm going to take a shower." My eyes lingered on Edward. He grinned. I walked upstairs and started to gather clothes. I entered my bathroom and turned the shower on. I freed my hair from my ponytail and started talking off my clothes. I got into the shower, and immediately started scrubbing my hair. I reached for body wash and started washing my body. But then the bathroom door opened then closed. I know who that is. After a couple of seconds, a naked Edward got into the shower with me. "Edward! Why are you here?" I asked innocently.

"To take a shower." He grinned.

"You better hope mom and dad don't go looking for you." I warned.

"Don't worry, they think I'm taking a nap. They know better then to mess with a sleepy Edward." Edward joked.

I laughed and pressed my wet body to Edward's. I can feel him getting hard. "Edward, can you wash my hair?" I asked turning around. Edward grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squeezed a dollop of it on his hand. He gently scrubbed my hair, lathering the shampoo thoroughly. I let out a moan of approval, squeezing my legs together. This is surprisingly making me horny. Edward pressed his body to my back, his arousal pressed against my backside. I let out another moan. Edward leaned my head back, washing away the shampoo. He grabbed the conditioner and lathered it to my hair. This went on for about 2 minutes, leaving me hot and bothered after he washed out the conditioner. Its my turn. I turned around to face Edward, and grabbed the body wash. I generously squeezed some out on my hand and started applying it to Edward's chest. He tensed up, and I continued my mission. I let fingers slide up and down his chest, going to his stomach, and then I wrapped my soapy hands around Edward's straining arousal. "Bella." He moaned loudly. I pumped him, going in a very slow pace. I want to hear him beg.

But of course Edward wouldn't do that. He pushed my body against the shower wall. The water washed over Edward, all the soap leaving his body. Then he lifted my legs up, wrapping them around his waist. And he enter me in one quick thrust. I cried out in surprise and pain, but Edward pressed his lips against mine. I kept crying out, but now in pleasure, and Edward thrusted like an animal. Like I said, I love rough Edward. He held on to my ass, holding me up, and I held on to Edward's neck. He went deep in me, hitting my sweet spot, and I started to see stars. He leaned down and took one of my hard nipples in his mouth. I gasped out from his warm mouth. He nibbled gently on my nipple, and I felt the warmth in me start to melt me. "Edward...please!" I cried out desperately. Then Edward let one of his hands leave my ass, and reach around to play with my clit. And that is all it took. I cried out as my walls squeezed Edward's cock, and I felt my liquids seep onto him. Edward let me go to stand on weak legs, and I noticed that Edward didn't cum. Oh yea, he isn't wearing a condom, duhh.

"Bella." He moaned weakly, he was probably in pain from not cuming. I quickly got on my knees, and swallowed Edward's cock all the way in my mouth. I tried to fit as much as I can in my mouth, and the rest I wrapped my hands around. I licked and sucked him mercilessly and was rewarded with him cuming a minute later. I swallowed every last drop, and then stood up to be pulled into a embrace. We held each other for a little bit longer, and then we got out the shower. I got dressed and so did Edward. Then he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him. "Thank you for loving me." He whispered on my lips.

"I should be thanking you." I whispered back and claimed his lips.

After the shower, me and Edward walked back downstairs together. Mom and dad wasn't there, so they must have left or something. We sat down to watch some TV, with Edward holding me in his arms. But then I heard the phone ring. I got up to get it and answered,"Hello?" "Bella." Jacob's smooth voice said.

"Hey Jake." I said a little breathless now.

"I missed you." He said, I can hear the smile in his voice. I missed Jake too.

"Yeah...I miss you too." I whispered. There is no way in hell that I want Edward to hear that.

"When can we go back on another date?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, my parents are super busy and I don't know if they'll let me go out so soon." I lied.

"Oh, well when they do let you out of your cage, let me know." Jake joked.

I giggled and said,"Don't worry I will." We said our goodbyes and I hanged up the phone. I turned and met a jealous looking Edward.

"Was that Jacob?" He asked.

"Umm...no?" I lied. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Ok ok yes, but it was nothing." I lied again. Edward's eyes didn't change.

"Ok he asked me on a date but I declined." I said honestly. Edward's eyes relaxed and he pulled me back to the couch. Whew that was close.

After a while, mom and dad came back, and mom started making dinner. I went to help, and Edward went with dad. After a half an hour, the food was done. We sat down and had a good dinner. We kept each other laughing with stories and jokes. Once dinner was done, I went up to my room and started listening to my Ipod. It was only about 6 pm. The door was then opened, and Edward came and sat on my bed. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm not done with you." Edward said, his voice was husky.

"But we didn't we just do it like an hour ago?!" I asked sitting up.

"Two hours actually." Edward said smartly,"Didn't you say we would have the weekend together? In your bed?" Dammit, I did say that. I was ready to run out the door, when Edward covered my body with his.

"What if mom and dad come in?" I asked.

"Let them, I don't care." Edward said seriously.

"This is wrong." I thought to myself as his fingers trailed down my stomach.

But my thoughts didn't stop my back from arching in pleasure, or the low moan that left my mouth.

"Bella." He said lustily, his fingers toying with the waistband of my shorts. I nodded and swiftly my shorts are pulled down, exposing my low cut panties. "Your wet." He grins at me. I glare at him for a second, and he grins wider. I bite back another moan when his fingers lightly trace over my center, wetting my panties even more. He tugs my underwear down and quickly rubs my clit, causing me to moan out loudly. "Bella, shh!" He whispered loudly, glaring at me.

I glare back,"It's hard to be quiet." I turn red at my words, and he laughs quietly. To distract me from my embarrassment, I lean up to kiss him, tracing my tongue over his lips for entrance. He opens his mouth a little bit, but its enough for me to slip my tongue into his mouth. He moans quietly and he wraps his tongue around mine, making me moan too.

I can feel every nerve in my mouth sing with desire because of him. And because I'm so distracted with our kissing, he took advantage of my guard being down, and thrust two fingers into me. I pull away from the kiss with a loud gasp, but he kisses me again so it can't be heard. He keeps pumping in me and I keep crying out in pleasure, but it is muffled effectively with his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and I crushed our bodies together, his fingers going deeper into me. I pull away my lips from his and moan out repeatedly. "Bella, don't be so loud!" He whispers.

"I can't help it, I'm going to cum!" I gasp out, staring deep into his lust filled eyes.

"Then cum for me."He whispers. And that's all it took. I came so heard that my body shook, and my vision went white, every nerve in my body sang with sweet pleasure and I knew I was screaming because his hand was clamped over my mouth. It took a couple of minutes for me to come back down from my high, and when I did, I was wet all over again.

He was staring at me with dark eyes, his pupils dilated with lust, and I knew that he needed release immediately. I quickly sat up and pressed my lips against his. I pushed him down on my bed and covered his body with my own. I pulled away from his lips and pushed his shirt up, and then lifted if off his body. I trailed kiss down his neck, to his collarbone, to his shoulder, to his chest. I sucked lightly on his nipples, enjoying the moans like music coming from him. And then I trailed down his stomach, unzipping his pants with my teeth. I pulled them down with my hands, and I toyed with the waistband of his boxers, like he did with me.

"Bella!" He moaned out loudly.

"Now you know how I feel." I grinned at him. He smiled playfully and took my hands, wrapping them around his cloth covered member.

"Finish what you started." He whispered. I felt my cheeks warm up and I quickly pulled his boxers down. I wrapped one hand around his the base of his cock, and quickly wrapped my lips around the head. "Bella!" He moaned my name and fisted his hands in my hair. I quickly started to suck and bobbed my head up and down, with my hand following. I pumped and sucked and after a couple of minutes, he tensed, and warm cum filled my mouth. I swallowed it down like it was sweet nectar and I licked his cock clean.

He pulled me up and kissed me hard, his tongue tasting his own cum in my mouth. He held me tightly, and he was going to lay me down when-

Bella, sweetie are you in your room?" Mom knocked on the door.

"Shit!" I gasped out and got up, pulling on my shorts quickly and running to the door, before mom can open it.

"Sorry mom I was getting dressed." I opened the door a little bit to look at her face.

"Oh ok, me and your father are going to the store, would you like to come?" Mom asked.

I laughed when she said "come" but quickly stopped when she gave me a confused look.

"No thanks mom, I'll stay home." I said. "Ok, well you and brother better behave while were gone, I don't want to come home with you guys arguing again." She warned me.

"Yes mom." I said rolling my eyes and closed the door. I sighed relieved and sat on the bed.

"That was close." He laughed at my expression.

"Now you know if mom caught us, you wouldn't be laughing." I said sourly. He grinned and caressed my face, pulling me in for a kiss.

"But I can't help it if I'm so in love with you." He whispered.

"It wouldn't be that bad, if you weren't in love with your sister, Edward." I whispered back.

"Technically your my half sister." He said back playfully.

"Edward." I warned. "Sorry." He held up his hands in defeat. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest.

"Edward...this is wrong. Were brother and sister." I said quietly.

Edward held me tight and said, "I can't help it if I fell in love with this beautiful, smart, amazing girl, that happens to be my sister." He gazed down at me. I lightly kissed his lips.

"I know, brother, I know." I said sadly. Hello world, I'm Bella, and I am in love with my brother, and he loves me too.

* * *

See how I fit the first chapter in with this one? Yeah I know. I'm awesome. I like the shower scene in this chapter, it was hot. This chapter is long as hell, so you better like it and review! I have a poll up for this story on my profile, so go vote please. It asks a very serious question. Lol I'll update soon. Oh and I have started writing 2 new stories - a Edward/Jacob fic and another Bella/Edward fic. Check them out.

Bella and Edward lay spent on a bed.

Bella: Wow, we did it 20 times in 1 hour.

Edward: I know. I can hardly stand up.

Bella: (She looks around worriedly) Me either. I hope she doesn't ask us to do it again.

Venom: (Venom bounces on the bed excitedly) Bella! Edward! Again again!

Bella and Edward groan and get off the bed tiredly. Bella grabs Venom's arms and Edward grabs her legs. Then they swing her like a child, and gently throw her on the bed. Venom laughs like a crazy girl and Bella and Edward flop back on the bed.

"Again! Again!" Venom laughs.

Bella groans and stands up, pulling on a tired Edward. Then they slowly walk away.

Venom: (She giggles) That's what they get for ignoring me.


	11. Another Victim

Even though everything is getting better between Bella and Edward, you have to have trouble in paradice sometimes. This chapter is going to get angsty real quick.

* * *

"Bella, Bella, I missed you!" Izzy hugged my leg. I let out a laugh and hugged Izzy to my chest. Abby watched from afar, like she always does. I nodded my greeting to her, and she just stared. You get used to it.

"I'm happy you and your Edward are together again, me and Eddie were having fun!" Izzy giggled, and I saw little Eddie start to come forword. I motioned for him to come here, and I hugged him gently. I especially care about Eddie.

"So Eddie...what game were you and Izzy playing?" I asked, a smile tugging gently at my lips.

He smiled, showing all his bright teeth,"We're playing tag." I smiled back, and let Izzy and Eddie get back to there game. I came to sit next to Abby, who is always lurking at the shadows of the field.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly.

"I am happy." She replied, watching the kids.

"Really?" I said, hardly disquising my shock.

"I am starting to like Jacob." Her eyes showed amusement.

"Umm..." I can start to feel a headache coming.

"You can't say you don't like him...and who knows...maybe you'll leave Edward for him." Abby's voice was laced with hope.

I sucked my teeth,"You know I wouldn't leave Edward for Jacob."

"Yeah...but think about it. Jacob is great, funny, sweet, and he is very handsome. You guys have a lot in common, and your happy with him." Abby was right. I am happy with Jacob, but I'm am complete with Edward. He knows me, what I like and dislike, and he loves me. Why would I give that up? "You have a chance to start over. Wouldn't you like that?" Abby's face went gentle. I would love that...to have a normal life. But I wouldn't trade that for Edward, not at all. "Look...I have some one to show you." Abby pointed to a figure walking towards Izzy and Eddie. It was a boy. He had a great smile on his face, soft tan skin, and long black hair. He had an air filled with confidence around him, like you wanted to be near him. Izzy turned to look at him and her face lit up.

"Jakey!!" She squealed and jumped up to hug him.

"Hey Bells." He giggled. Eddie sat there confused, but slowly his face grew angry.

"Izzy, get away from him." Eddie said, his voice dark. Izzy turned to look at Eddie confused, but Jakey grabbed her hand.

"She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to!" Jakey argued. Eddie then grabbed Izzy's other hand and started to pull her to him. But Jakey also tried to pull her to him. Then they started a human tug of war, with Izzy in the middle. Her face had sheer confusion on it, and she looked like she wanted to cry from the pain the boys are inflicting.

"Doesn't that remind you of you?" Abby asked innocently. I turned to glare at her, but she was already gone. Everyone was gone.

When I woke up, I wasn't crying. I didn't have the feeling to clutch my chest in agony, or anything. I just stared at the white ceiling, feeling jealous of it. It is white, and no matter what happens, it will always be a white ceiling. It didn't have to worry about love, hate, or loneliness. The only worry I could think of for it is if water started leaking from it. Then it would get moldy. And it would be a fungus infected white ceiling. I felt a overwhelming sense of sadness wash over me. Drowning me in it's sea of pain, making me as miserable as it is. I have to make a choice. Do I choose my brother...or my first boyfriend? It didn't dawn on me that Jacob is in fact my first boyfriend ever. I had the urge to squeal and jump for joy, but I couldn't do that. There is a chance that I could break a boy's heart today. I just wish it wasn't any of my boys.

"Bella...Bella? Earth to Bella!" Jacob's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Wow Bells, you must be thinking hard if your zoning out like that." Jake joked. I slapped his arm and Jacob laughed at my frustration. I never noticed how Jake's face looks younger when he laughs. Its like a weight is off his shoulders, and he can let go and enjoy the moment. I can see myself with him, if I did pick him over Edward. Edward...my brother...my lover...my world. He brightens my life, and has created emotions I never felt until I met him. Immense anger and loathing when I first met him, and slowly it died down, and desire and passion...and love took their place. He was my first for everything. How can I even think about leaving him? Maybe there is a chance that he isn't my half brother, that we have no blood in common with each other. Then we could be together. I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Bella...what's wrong?" Jake's soft, concerned voice was close to my ears. I didn't notice that Jacob was staring at me, his face hardly 5 inches away from mine. His fingers gently traced over my eyes, and I saw a drop of water fall off his finger. I reached up to my own eyes and felt the wetness there. What kind of girl doesn't notice when she's crying? Me. I looked back to Jacob's face, and he looked confused. His eyebrows were scrutched up, his eyes showed concern, and his mouth was in a tight line. He was studying me.

"I'm fine Jake, I'm fine." I said shakily, little sobs gasping in my voice. 'Get it together Bella. You don't want the class to notice you.' I said to myself. I slowly felt my body go back to normal, and the urge to cry simply left my mind. "Sorry Jake..I'm just..going through some things." I tried to play off my visual breakdown, but Jacob didn't believe me.

"Bella." He whispered my name, he sounded lost. I looked at him, just wishing that everything can go away. Then he pulled me into his arms, and I snuggled into his chest. He was warm...hot skin, against my cold skin. I can stay here forever, and I felt guilt unleash inside of me. I let a few tears dampen his shirt, I can't help it. Jacob caressed my back, rubbing away the pain. I'm surprised no one is watching us. "Bella...I don't know what is going on, but I'm here for you. I lo...like you a lot." Jacob told me, the warmth in his voice warming me.

"I don't want to hurt you Jake. I can't do that." My voice cracked, true emotion breaking through. I held on to him for dear life. He can be my rock, through the times that I can't go through. He will be there for me if things with my brother don't work. How can I use him as a subsitute for my own damn brother? He deserves better than me. I lightly pushed Jacob away and tried to tell him all the things I couldn't through my eyes. But Jacob's face grew more confused. "Jake...I can't tell you what's going on but...I am so happy that your here." I said, meaning my words. Jacob smiled gently at me and pulled me back into an embrace.

"That's what I'm here for." He said softly. I'm pulling everyone down with my internal demise. Edward has fallen, I have fallen, and now I'm slowly dragging down Jacob. I have to let him go before its too late. But can I do it?

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Lots of negative thoughts in this chapter. Bella is trying to find a way out from all these problems and all she can think of is Jacob. But can she use him? And fall even more? I can personally say that I am very in touch with my characters and I try to make them happy. But can you actually think happiness can come out of this? It makes you think, doesn't it? Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile, I need the votes so I can determine how to write a certain chapter in the future. I'll update soon. See ya.


	12. Leaving My Love

I hope you guys aren't so mad at me for the angsty chapter earlier. Just to let you know, things are going to get worse. But then a little better. Lol

* * *

Black emptiness. When did I start to feel the black emptiness take a hold on my heart. It would touch it like priceless porcelain, and then rip it like paper. It was controlling my heart like a puppet, it selfishly ordered me around. How could I let this happen? I cradled my head in my hands, trying to hide my face from the world. What do I have to be proud of? I'm in love with my brother. The world will cast us out like trash. I'm falling deeper and deeper in this black emptiness, and soon I will become it. Who's going to save me? "Bella? Are you ok?!" Mom's frantic voice called out to me. Oh yeah. I'm in the kitchen, sitting down, eating breakfast. How can I zone out like that? Carlisle looked worried, and so did mom. Edward...he isn't looking at me. I felt my chest tighten. I'm going through self loathing for him, and he won't even look at me? I stood up, knocking over my unfinished breakfast, and stared at Edward.

"You can't even look at me?!" I asked, my voice shaking.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward asked confused.

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm not like you Edward! I have a conscious, and its screaming at me that I've done a bad thing! That I can never be ok again. That I've lost myself! Can't you even help me?!" I screamed, my voice going raspy. I felt my frustrated tears trail down my face, but I didn't care. I just wanted to know why Edward couldn't feel what I feel.

"Like I said Bella, I don't know what your talking about." Edward said quietly, but his eyes told me a different story. He does know what I feel.

"Bella." Mom said, her face in between emotions. Her and dad looked at me like I had 2 heads.

"I'm sorry mom...dad...but I'm leaving." My voice cracked. I ran up the stairs, and into my room, locking the door. I started to pack random clothes, crying the entire time, and threw shoes into my suitcase.

"Bella, please, tell me what's wrong!" Mom pounded on the door. I ignored her, and opened the door, and dashed past my mom to the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush, and ran downstairs, with my suitcase in tow. I made it to the front door, but turned around to see Edward waiting for me, standing in the hallway.

"So your just going to leave?" He asked.

"Are you going to stop me?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Why don't you care?." I whispered,"I am just wasting away with this, guilt, inside. And you can't even talk to me. You haven't tried to help me at all! All you want me for was the sex."I admitt, that wasn't the smart or niciest thing to say. Edward's face was stunned. Then he became furious.

"I love you! Not just for sex! How can you even say that shit?! We've have had this stupid discussion to many times already! I know we are siblings, I know what we are doing is wrong! But I don't care! I love you and I don't know what to tell you, Bella. I know how to control my emotions, and if that bothers you so much, then let's end this. Let's not be together anymore." Edward shouted, his eyes wild with anger.

"Fine. Its over then. Don't ever fucking talk to me again!" I screamed, and I walked out the door. I got into the car, slinging my suitcase in the back, and drove off. And the whole time, Edward was watching.

Where will I go? I drove aimlessly, passing trees and houses, getting farther away from my house and forest. How can I survive without my family, without...Edward? He doesn't want me anymore, he just broke up with me like nothing. I have pushed him way to far. I don't want him to leave me, I love him! I wiped away my tears, I haven't stopped crying since I left. Where am I going to live? I started to panic, but then an idea popped into my head. Jacob. I vaguely remember Jacob telling me where he lived.

"I live on an indian reservation, past a lot of forest, and when you see it you will know, it gives off a spiritual cozy kind of feeling." Jacob told me, his eyes bright with fondness.

I smiled at that and told him,"It sounds like a nice place."

He smiled wickedly,"You should visit sometime." I'm happy I remembered that conversation, because soon I turned down a gravel road, entering a path blocked out by trees. I kept riding on the graveled road, and then I met an open field. Many houses surrounded the field, and then I saw a sign that said,"Quileute Reservation." I found it. I pulled into a street that had apartments, and got out the car. I wiped my face, and walked around, looking at the windows, seeing if I could find Jacob.

"Bella?" Someone asked me. I turned around and saw a boy. He had skin like Jacob, a shade lighter, and black hair, short and trousled.

"Do I know you?" I asked confused.

"Are you Jake's girlfriend?" He asked, avoiding my question.

"Yes. Do you know where Jake is?" I asked, hopefulness started to fill into the empty inside me.

"I'm Seth, one of Jake's friends. He always talks about you, and now I see why. Your beautiful." Seth smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed at the compliment.

"I'll take you to Jake, he lives a few apartments down." Seth told me, and I followed him down the street. We walked past 3 apartments, and soon we found Jacob's. I rang the doorbell, and a sleepy, shirtless Jacob answered the door.

"Yeah?" Jake rubbed his eyes cutely.

"Jake?" I smiled weakly.

"Bella?!" Jake woke up immediately, and opened the door widely, pulling me into a hug. I took comfort in the hug, wrapping my arms tightly around Jake's bare back, and taking in his scent. He smelled wonderful. "What are you doing here?" He asked softly.

"I-I...I left home." I said.

"What? Why?" Jake lifted my head so he can see my face.

"I couldn't take living there anymore, it was to much pain, and lies there. I had to leave!" I told him, thinking of Edward.

"Well, you can stay here, I'll talk to my dad." Jake told me, with a frown.

"Thank you Jake. I can't express how happy I am." I whispered, my eyes looking at Jake's soft lips. I wanted to kiss him. So I leaned in and kissed him. I gently sucked his bottom lip, my tongue brushing over it. Jake moaned, and his tongue came out to greet mine. We kissed fiercely, the feeling to overpower him burned through my veins. I wanted Jacob, the desire swirling in me like a deadly storm. But then Jake pulled away from the kiss.

"Bella," He panted," Your probably tired, let's put your stuff up, and I can show you around real quick." How wrong he is about the tired part. But I nodded anyway, the chance to be with Jake still lingered. I followed him to his room, taking in the small room that screamed "Jacob". He had posters of bands all over the room, a queen sized bed in the corner, and a nice TV in another corner. I dropped my bag on his floor, and collapsed on his bed. I kicked off my shoes, and pulled the covers over me. "I knew you were tired." Jake smiled. I smiled sleeply, Jake was right. Who knew? I faintly felt the bed dip, and a warm body hugged me to him. Mmm, Jacob is comfy. I felt my eyes droop and I slowly left the world, floating to sleep. I'm happy I'm here with Jacob, he makes everything better.

* * *

Well Bella is now staying with Jacob, and she is wanting to be loved and comforted by him. That kinda is a typical response when you feel lonely and lost, that and she and Edward aren't together anymore. What will happen between Bella and Jake? You'll find out in the next chapter. Oh and even through Jake lives on the reservation, I still put him at Bella and Edward's school. So what? Oh and I put Seth in this chapter. I kinda like him, and you might see him again. Lol. I'll update soon!

Venom: (She rushes to Jacob) Jakey! Jakey! Hug me!

(Jacob hugs Venom with a smile, twirling her in a circle)

Edward: (He grumbles) Stupid Jacob.

Bella: Tell me your not jealous.

Edward: No, I'm not. I just don't like how much time Venom is spending with him.

Bella: (She sings) Jealous!

Edward: No, I'm not

Bella: Sure.

Edward: Dammit! (Walks away, angrily.)

(Venom watches him leave)

Venom: (She squealed) The plan to make Edward jealous worked!

Jake: What?!

Venom: I didn't say anything. (She plays innocent, but then giggles)


	13. He's Next

Here ya go! Another chapter for you. I'm starting to get the writer's block because of school. Damn school. Lol but I gotta get my education. Right? Hehe

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was hot. A thick comforter was wrapped around my body, like a snake, and my body felt like it was in a sauna. I was aware of a body also pressed against mine, an arm wrapped around my waist, and a face pressed to my neck. "Ed-." I whispered, but quickly stopped. This wasn't Edward, its Jacob. And I'm not home, I'm at Jacob's house. I ran away, and now I live here. I almost forgot all of that. I quietly leaned away from Jacob, getting off the bed. Jacob's hand unconsciously searched for me around the space I was laying in, but then it stilled. Jacob let out a light snore and turned around. I smiled to myself,'Jacob is too cute.' I slowly crept out the door, and walked to the kitchen. I let out a scream when I saw Billy, sitting at the kitchen table. His eyes flashed amusement at my scream.

"Relax Bella. Its me, Billy." He said. I relaxed and sat at the table with him.

"So...I talked to Carlisle." He started to say.

"Yeah...so you heard about how I left." I said awkwardly.

"Yes. I told Carlisle told me you guys were having...family problems." Billy said, equally awkward.

"Yeah...family problems." I rubbed my forehead.

"But I told Carlisle that it will be ok for you to stay, until those family problems get taken care of." Billy told me, trying not to smile.

"Really?! Thanks! That's great!" I could have done black flips, that's how happy I was.

"Hey hey hey. I'm only letting you stay because Carlisle and I are like brothers. That and you make my son happy." Billy smiled. I blushed. "But there are rules. You and Jacob are to leave the door open when you guys sleep. No showers together, I don't want to see or hear any sexual stuff happen in my house." Billy said seriously. I blushed again, he kind of said things that reminded me of Edward. Like the bed, and shower. I looked at my feet, hiding my red face. "Other then that, I'm happy to have finally met you, Bella." Billy held out his hand.

I went to shake it and smiled,"I'm happy to have met you too." Billy isn't that bad.

After getting some food, and chatting with Billy, I made my way back to Jacob. Its night time, and I know Jacob will be hungry when he wakes up. I bet he could sleep all day. I tiptoed back into the bed, lifting the covers, and crawling in. I wrapped my arms around Jacob, and pressed my body to his back. He is too comfy. "Did you and my dad have a good talk?" Jacob asked. I jumped a little, and blushed when I heard Jacob laugh.

"You're awake?" I asked.

"Yes. Since you left the bed, I've been awake." Jacob told me. I nodded on his back. Jacob turned around to face me, his arms going around me. I layed my head in between his shoulder and neck.

"Has anyone ever told you how comfortable you are?" I blurted out.

Jacob chuckled,"No. You're the first one. But thanks for the compliment." My face heated up, but I couldn't help but to snuggle into Jacob. "Bella." Jacob whispered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why did you leave home?" He asked. I tensed up. Should I tell him what really happen? How will he react? "Its about Edward...isn't it?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Yes." I said.

"Did he do anything to you?" Jacob sat up suddenly, leaving me still laying down. He then peered into my face, his eyes bright with anger.

"...we...like each other." I whispered lowly, I couldn't even hear myself. Jacob's eyes widened, and he sat back from me.

"You can't be fucking serious." Jacob said, his voice growing harsh.

"We didn't know we were half siblings until about 5 months ago. And even then...we liked each other anyway." My voice started to shake, but I tried to steady it.

"Bella...that's sick." Jacob told me, the truth hurt me.

"I know. I know. But I can't help it, its wrong, but I love him, Jake. I can't help but to love him. But he keeps hurting me, and I can't take that anymore." I cried, and buried my face into Jacob's chest, my tears sliding down his bare skin. He hugged me tight, and my tears died down.

"I'm not going to judge you Bella. But you have to promise me that you will stop what you're doing with...your brother." Jake's serious voice rang in my ears. Can I actually promise that? Can I stop my love for my brother, for Jacob? No, I can't.

"Jake...you know I can't promise that." I whispered.

"Well...a guy can try, can't he?" He looked down to me and weakly smiled.I stared into his eyes, those dark orbs fancinating me. And then at that moment, I knew what I truly felt for Jacob.

"Jacob....I think I love you." I smiled, the truth warming my insides. I love Jacob, and spending this time with him has shown me that. He has been there for me, even knowing now that I have a thing with my brother. At first he was just a boy that I was attracted to, but he is more then that. He's my boyfriend, a fucking wonderful boyfriend, and I love him.

"Bella...I love you too. I was going to tell you that day in class when you were crying. But I got scared...I thought you didn't feel the same." Jake whispered, kissing my lips lightly. I moaned in the kiss, his hot lips burning mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling my body to his. Then I pushed Jacob down to lay on the bed, and draped my body on his. If I make love to Jacob tonight, its because I love him, and he loves me too. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving Edward. It just means now, I'll be pulling Jacob down with me.

* * *

Umm. I have a feeling that if you don't like Jacob and Bella together, you are not going to like this chapter. Lol. No, they are not going to have sex (yet...hehe 0_0) but Bella is going to try to actually have a relationship with Jacob. She's trying to get over Edward, and she is trying to get her life back together. I kinda like her and Jacob being together, but that doesn't mean I have banished Edward away. Oh hell no. Edward is definitely coming back. Lol I'll update soon.

Venom: (Pouts) I miss Eddie.

Jacob: Well I don't.

Bella: (Whispers) I kinda do...

Jacob: What?!

Bella: I didn't say anything.

Venom: (Giggles) Yes you did.

Bella: Shut up!!

Edward is hiding in a bush, laughing at Bella,Jacob, and Venom.

Edward: (Grins) She totally misses me.

Venom: (Pouts again) I miss you too!

Edward: What the fu-?! How did you get here?!

Venom: (Her eyes are impossibly huge) I don't know.

Edward runs away, leaving a confused Bella, a jealous Jacob, and a giggling Venom.


	14. Breakdown

Ahhhh! School is killing me right now! 11th grade sucks! Lol

* * *

"We've missed you." Abby smiled at me, when I walked into the field. The sun was being blocked my the clouds, casting shadows on the ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I smiled warily, a little creeped out from Abby's smile. This is the second time I've ever seen her smile. Ever.

"Yay! Yay! Bella's back!" Izzy bounced up to me, hugging my legs. I laughed and pulled her into my arms, kissing her forehead. "I've missed you and Abby." I smiled to Izzy, and shyly smiled to Abby. She gently smiled back.

"Izzy, I have to talk to Bella. Can you let her go for a minute?" Abby asked Izzy. Izzy pouted, but then slowly slipped out of my arms. I walked with Abby to the shadows of the field, casted by the tall trees surrounding it. "Your feelings for Jacob have changed." Abby stated immediately.

"Yes. They have." I admitted honestly.

"You love him." Abby smiled.

"Yeah. I do." I blushed.

"But you still love Edward." Abby's smile faded. So did mine.

"I...I still do." I said quietly.

"You're going to have to pick." Abby told me.

"I know...I just wish...I could have them both." I admitted greedily.

"Hmm...have your brother or boyfriend. Who wins in this situation?" Abby smiled widely.

".....My boyfriend." I whispered.

"Exactly." Abby's face looked like it would crack from her big grin.

"But Bella...I love Eddie." Izzy appeared next to me, her eyes wide and filling with tears.

"Izzy, I still love Edward too!" I tried to shout at her and Abby. But my body started to fall through the ground, and I fell into the empty abyss of my dreams. I felt myself land on the ground, and I couldn't see anything. But then I saw two figures, one white and one black. The white figure had long black hair, broad shoulders, and a tall, muscled frame. Jacob. The black figure had blonde, thick, trussled hair, his shoulders also broad, and a tall, powerful, yet graceful frame. Edward. A voice screamed out in the darkness,"PICK!" I stood up on weak legs, and started to walk. My footsteps felt like weights being dropped on the floor, a loud thud each step. Then I walked into the middle of the white and black figures, and touched them both.

They both turned to look at me, and I smiled sadly,"I love you both." And then I woke up.

The sun filled in Jacob's room entirely. Once I opened my eyes, I hissed at the bright light. Jacob was still sleeping soundly next to me, with his arm around my waist. I leaned down and gently kissed his cheek, happy to see a small smile grace Jacob's face. I slowly removed Jacob's arm from my waist, and got up. I went to the use bathroom, brushed my teeth, and then walked to the kitchen and got some cereal. I ate the cereal, moping, remembering that we had school today. I let out a groan, I wanted to stay here for a few more days without school. I just don't want to see Edward. I washed out my empty bowl, and peered at the clock. 6:04 AM. I guess I got to start waking up Jake. I tiptoed back into his room, and sat on the bed. "Jake...Wake up." I tapped his shoulder. He didn't even move. "Jake...Wake up." I shook his shoulder now. He just snored louder. "Jake...WAKE UP!" I shouted, and he sat up straight immediately.

"Bella," He whined,"I was awake the whole time, Oww you hurt my ears."

I laughed at him and asked,"Do you always wake up when I leave?"

"Yes." Jake smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I sleep really good when you're with me. I can't sleep when you're away." Jake smiled, love lacing his words. I grinned, my eyes watering a little at Jacob. He knows what to say to make me smile. I leaned in to capture his lips, trying to tell him how much I love him through my kiss. He moaned lowly, and caressed my back, pulling my shirt up to touch more of my skin. I ran my fingers through Jacob's long soft locks when-

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" Someone banged on Jacob's door loudly. I jumped and pulled my lips away from Jacob's, and turned to see Billy. He was leaning on the door frame, his eyes were filled with anger, and amusement.

"Didn't I tell you I don't want to SEE or HEAR anything sexual?" Billy questioned me. I nodded, my face went bright red. "Time to get ready for school. I want both of you dressed and ready for the bus in 15 minutes." Billy said sternly, and walked away. Once he was out of hearing range, Jacob and I burst out laughing.

"He looked so mad!" Jacob laughed.

"I thought he was going to laugh and then kill me." I laughed, covering my mouth.

"Don't cover your smile, its beautiful." Jacob said seriously, and pulled my hand from my mouth. I usually do that out of habit, but hearing Jacob say that made me smile. He really does love me.

He both got on the bus together, his arm around my shoulders when we sat together. I smiled as I looked out the window, watching the cars and houses. Jake chatted with his friend, Seth, and I waved at him. He grinned at me and said,"There's the beautiful girl." I laughed and Jake pulled me closer, mock glaring at Seth.

"Don't even try." Jake grinned darkly. Seth laughed, and then the bus pulled up to the school. I got off with Jake, and we walked to 1st period, with our arms around each other.

Jacob took my mind off of Edward for the whole morning. We laughed, and joked around, and did classwork. We constantly shared quick kisses, and loving smiles. Jake is wonderful, and he makes me so happy. But then the time came to eat lunch, and all my happiness died. I am going to see Edward. And I don't want to. I held Jake's hand as we approached the cafeteria. "It'll be ok. I'm right here." Jacob told me, and he kissed me gently. I kissed back, loving his lips on mine. But then we had to pull away, and walk into the lunch room.

I got my lunch, looking down at my feet, as I got to my usual table. Jake smiled at me when I sat down, and I was surprised to see Seth sitting with us. "What's up, Beauty?" Seth grinned.

I laughed and sat down next to Jake, and said to Seth,"Nothing much, Flirtly." Seth and Jake laughed, and I couldn't help but to smile. They are so crazy. But then I looked at Edward's table. Alice waved at me, a cheerful smile on her face. I waved back, smiling weakly, and looked at Rosalie. She was applying lipgloss to her lips, but then noticed me. She smiled, and I smiled back. Emmett blew a kiss at me, and I laughed as Rose slapped him. Jasper nodded at me, and I nodded back. And Edward...he just stared at me. I felt myself squirm under his gaze. Jake noticed my discomfort and wrapped an arm around me. Then Edward face warped into that of fury, and stood up. Emmett and Alice looked at him confused, and then looked at Jacob. Emmett said something to Edward, and Alice grabbed his arm. Edward shook Alice off him and started walking to our table. Oh shit.

"Bella." Edward growled my name. Jacob's hold on me tighten.

"What." I said, shaking slightly.

"You are staying with...him." Edward's eyes narrowed at Jacob.

"Yes. And I'm not coming home any time soon." I said, my arm going around Jake.

"You're coming home with me, tonight." Edward's hard gold eyes focused on me

"No." Jacob said. Edward and I turned to look at him.

"She isn't going anywhere with you." Jacob said seriously.

"That's none of your concern." Edward said darkly.

"She's my girlfriend, so she is my concern. How does that feel Edward, knowing that she is mine?" Jacob taunted, a smirk tugging at his lips. I looked at Jacob, horrified. Why would he say that knowing what is going on between Edward and I.

'Because he is a man, and he wants to get back at Edward for hurting you." A voice said in my head. Abby. I shook my head.

"She's not yours...she's mine. And I have claimed her...many times. She even admitted that she belonged to me." Edward smirked. My jaw dropped. He just admitted to Jacob that we...had sex. I stood up, and was ready to slap the shit out of Edward when-

"BAM!!" Jacob punched Edward in the face. I let out a shout as Edward turned and punched Jacob in the jaw. I was pulled back, by Seth, and watched in horror as my boys fought like animals. I was aware that I was screaming, and I felt Alice and Rosalie holding me back. Emmett, Jasper, and Seth came in to stop Jake and Edward from fighting. Jasper held Edward, as Emmett got Jacob, and Seth stood in the middle. I heard shouts and yells from people around us, but I was focused on the boys. Jacob and Edward were yelling something at each other, and I started to hear what they were saying.

"She's mine!" Edward shouted, trying to get out of Jasper's hold.

"Fuck you! Bella's mine!" Jacob shouted back, Emmett struggling with him.

"Bella...are they fighting over you?" Alice asked, her voice filled with shock.

"I-I...A-Alice." I started to stutter.

"Why is Edward fighting Jacob for you? He was saying 'She's mine'. What is he talking about?" Rosalie asked me. I gaped like a fish, my brain still processing the fight.

"Does Edward like you?!" Alice asked, shaking my shoulders, trying to get me to respond. I didn't say anything, I just watched the boys. In a half an hour, the forbidden relationship that me and Edward had was revealed to the whole cafeteria. Rumors are going to spread like wild fire around the school, and they are probably true. Edward and I like each other, we are brother and sister in a incest relationship. That and I am with Jacob, who knows about the incest, yet is still with me. My life in school has been destroyed, and I haven't even finished my lunch. So I did the only thing my brain and body could do, I fainted.

* * *

Wow. A lot of shit went down during lunch. How would you react if that happened to you? I would have fainted too. I told you I had to bring my Edward back, and he is back with a vengence! Lol review please.


	15. Final Choice

The reviews on the last chapter cracked me up. Lol here's your chapter.

* * *

Ugh. My head felt like someone had piled bricks on top of it, it felt so heavy. I opened my eyes, trying to focus my eyesight. Things looked blurry, and I felt nauseas for a second. I finally gained my composure, and I was surprised to see myself in Jake's room. I was in his bed, in my pajamas, and the curtains were closed. How did I get here? I stood up, my legs wobbling as I walked to the kitchen. Jake was at the table, eating a sandwich. "Jake?" I called to him. He dropped his sandwich on his plate, and rushed to me.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and asked frantically, "Bella! Bella! Are you ok?!"

I nodded, confused, and asked, "Didn't we go to school today?"

Jacob stifled a chuckle and said, "Yes Bella, we did."

I blushed at my forgetfulness and then asked, "What happened?" Jacob's joking face disappeared, and he looked...ashamed.

"Bella...you fainted. Don't you remember?" Jacob asked. As he said that, everything that had happened during lunch flashed through my mind. Edward. The argument. The fight. The words. Then everything went black. I let out a gasp and stared at Jacob. "You...both...let out...the relationship." I stuttered.

"Bella. Calm down." Jacob rubbed my back.

"How can I calm down when the whole school knows about us?!" I screamed. Jake winced. "They know about me and Edward! They know that you know, and are still with me! They know that I'm a whore, in love with both you and my own brother! Everything is ruined, Jacob!" I pounded my fists on Jake's chest, sobbing.

"Bella. You are not a whore. Don't say that about yourself. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jacob held me close.

"Jake. Everything is ruined. I can't go back to school. What if my parents found out? My life is over. I never should have let this go on for so long." I cried, fumbling over my words. What am I going to do? I held on to Jake, as I kept crying. The sobs whacked my body, leaving me breathless and weak. My throat was raw when I was done wailing, and I didn't have any energy to talk. Jacob led me back to his room, laying me on his bed. He curled up behind me, holding me close. "What...happened after I fainted?" I rasped out, sounding lethargic.

"We stopped fighting. The moment you passed out, Edward and I rushed to you. Edward's friends, the girls, were holding you. The black haired one yelled for an ambulance, and the blond glared at me and Edward. She scared the shit out of me. You started to come around, so we never called for an ambulance in the end. My dad and your dad came to school, and your dad checked you over. Then they sent you home, and I came with you. Someone had to watch over you, and that wouldn't be my dad." Jake smiled the last sentence. I smiled weakly back. At least Billy and Carlisle don't know about what really happened.

"So I'm guessing you changed my clothes." I smiled.

"Uhh...yeah. I hope you're not mad." Jacob blushed.

"No I'm not. Where's Edward?" I asked. Jacob almost growled at me. I shrank back a bit.

"He went to his house, saying that he would check up on you soon." He rolled his eyes.

I giggled at Jake, "So you guys aren't in trouble?"

"Nope, luckily for us, no one ratted on us. But I was surprised though. Everyone in the lunch room was talking about us." Jake grinned.

I rubbed my forehead, muttering, "I'm never going back to school."

"Oh Bella, don't be like that." Jake cuddled my shoulder.

"Shut up. You're not the one that likes your brother and has a boyfriend that knows." I snapped.

"You're right. But I am the one that loves my beautiful girlfriend, who happens to like her brother a little too much. But she loves me too, and that is all that matters." Jacob gazed into my eyes. Tears flowed down my cheeks at Jake's words. I kissed Jake passionately, wrapping my arms around his strong neck. He pressed his body to mine, and rolled me to lay on him. His arousal poked up between my legs, and I moaned loudly at his warmth.

"Jake. Jake. I want you." I whispered.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do this for me. Do you really want it?" Jacob asked.

I kissed his lips fiercely, and pulled away, saying, "Yes." Then Jake rolled me off him, and left the room. This was like déjà-vu all over again. Do all boys do that?

He came back with a condom, and I couldn't help but grin, "Did you get that from Billy's stash?"

"Oh god no! I don't even know if he has some." Jake said, mortified.

"Oops." I blushed .

"This is from my own stash." Jake smiled wickedly.

"Oh, for your other girlfriends." I glared mockingly.

"No. For you." Jake leaned down and kissed me. I moaned and responded by wrapping my tongue around his. We kissed wildly for a few minutes, until Jake pulled away and took off his shirt. His pants were also removed. I stared at his glorious body, the define muscles making me hot.

"Don't eat me Bella." Jake smiled.

"Oh I will." I smiled seductively. I then pulled off my shirt, and took off my bra. Jacob stared at my breasts, and slowly held them in his hands. I moaned at the contact of his warm hands.

"They are firm, yet soft. They fit perfectly in my hands. And they are so hot." Jake whispered.

"Jacob. Stop analyzing them." I giggled. Then Jacob leaned down, and licked one of my nipples. My back arched on contact, and a low moan left my lips. He kept devouring my nipple, sucking like he was going for milk. He is way different from Edward.

"Ahh! Jacob! More! Please!" I cried out. Then Jacob pushed me down on the bed, and covered my body with his. He trailed hot kisses down my chest, to my stomach. He licked my belly button, making me squeal. Then he reached my pajama shorts and pulled them down. He took of my underwear, and I expected him to finger me. But he suddenly spread my legs apart, and lowered his head to my lower lips. Then he slowly licked them. I screamed out, fisting my hands in Jacob's thick hair. Jacob then started to suck my clit, playing with the bundle of nerves. Edward never did that. I whimpered, and thrashed my head around. It felt like there was a coil inside of me, growing tighter and tighter, hotter and hotter.

"Jake! Please!" I screamed. Then I felt his tongue thrust inside of me. He kept thrusting, sucking up my liquids that started to seep. I was in so much pleasure, that frustrated tears started to slip down my face. "Jacob! Oh god! Please!" I cried out, starting to hurt from not coming. Then Jacob thrusted 2 fingers into me. And I came. I screamed so loudly that my voice went out. My body shook, and the coil inside of me squeezed tighter, and then released. It uncoiled, and my body went limp. I wasn't aware that my eyes were closed until I opened them, and I found Jake smiling at me. His eyes were filled with so much love, that I almost starting crying again. But not out of sadness...out of love.

"I hope you don't think we're done." Jacob caressed my face.

"Of course not." I grinned and pulled up, and flipped him, with me laying on him now. I kissed him hard, my tongue exploring all of Jake's mouth. I pulled away, making Jacob moan disappointingly. I kissed down his chest, licking his nipples, like he did to me. His fingers traveled up and down my naked back. I kissed down his stomach, and kissed the flesh close to his boxers. Then I pulled them down, and Jacob's erection sprang free. I stared at it, and then at Jacob. His eyes were even darker with lust, and he had a grin at his face. I grinned back, widely, and quickly engulfed his member with my mouth. I tried to swallow as much as I could, then I wrapped my hands around the rest. He is practically the same size as Edward. I sucked Jacob hungrily, enjoying the noises he made. I slowly started to bob my head up and down, my hands following. I then quickened the pace, and I started to lick him, pumping him quickly. Then the semi-familiar hot liquid shoot into my mouth, and I swallowed. He spurted 3 more times, and I slowly licked him clean.

"Bella. That was...wow. Amazing." Jacob pulled me up, kissing me senseless. I moaned, overloading on the essence of Jacob. But then there was a knock at the door, and it was abruptly opened. Both Jacob and I let out a surprised gasp as we looked to see who opened the door. There stood Edward, with flowers in his hands. Roses, and I could clearly see a card that said 'Sorry' on it. Edward's face was unnaturally blank, but his eyes held so much anger, and so much pain.

"Edward. I-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because Edward threw the roses on the floor, and turned to leave. "No! Edward!" I shouted, and threw on Jacob's shirt. I ran after Edward, and caught him at the front door. "Edward, please! Don't go!" I clutched his shirt.

"You obviously have chosen who you want. You just used me. Did you even mean what you said, that you loved me? You'd just say that to any man so they can fuck you." Edward's dark eyes bore into mine.

"No Edward. I love you, I've always love you. I-I...love Jacob too. But please don't leave me again. You love me and you know it. I need you Edward. I need you." I whimpered desperately, and kissed Edward's lips. He didn't kiss back, but he didn't push me away.

"Then come back home. Now. With me." Edward held my hands to his chest. I nodded quickly, and ran back to Jacob's room. There sat Jake, with a stunned look on his face. My face contorted with horror when I realized he heard everything.

"You're leaving me." Jacob stated.

"Jake. I don't have a choice. You know I love you, but I can't hurt you anymore. I'll never stop loving Edward. And I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I'm a fucking horrible person, and in the end, I don't think I'll ever be happy." I wailed, and kissed Jake's forehead. I grabbed my suitcase, always filled with my clothes, and I rolled it into the living room, and then to the front door. Edward took it for me, and he reached for my hand, leading me out of Jake's house, and to the Volvo. I got into the passenger seat, and Edward put my suitcase in the trunk. I looked out the window and saw Jacob standing at the front door, watching me.

I rolled the window down and brokenly sobbed, "Jake. I love you."

Jacob smiled sadly, "I love you too" he said. Then Edward got into the car, and quickly drove off. I cried silently into my hands, whimpering. I left Jacob in the middle of sex for Edward. I just left him there. I'm such a stupid, evil girl. I deserve to go to hell.

"Bella." Edward gently wiped away my tears, "Don't cry. It will be ok. I'm sorry that happened. Please don't cry." I slowly stopped crying, and I felt so tired. I leant on Edward, and laid my head on his shoulder.

My eyes closed shut as I slowly slipped away to sleep, just before I was pulled into unconsciousness I heard myself whisper, "I love you Jacob. I'm so sorry." "He will forgive you, Bella." Edward softly replied and kissed my forehead. I only wished I could believe him.

* * *

Umm. Wow. I reread this chapter many times, and I am still shocked at the drama that happened, in both this chapter and the last. I guess Edward wasn't lying when he said he was getting Bella. Poor Jake, Bella just left with Edward in the middle of sex. That just sucks. Now we truly see who Bella choices. I bet Team Edward people are having a fiesta. I'm on Team Jacob and Edward, so in the end, it don't matter to me. And please people, vote on my poll! It is crucial for you to vote because I have something planed for chapter 18, but I want to know what you guys want to happen! I'll update soon, and review people!


	16. Awake

Wowee. The reviews on the last chapter were crazy. All the Edward lovers went crazy. Lol.

* * *

"Bella. What happened?" Abby's concerned voice was soft in my ears. I opened my eyes to see her and Izzy standing over me. I was laying in the field, soft grass under me. It was comfortable, and all I wanted to do is sleep. I was tired, so tired that I couldn't move. But I sat up and stared at Abby. She looked different. I haven't noticed that her skin is now a very light tan color, no longer dead gray. Her eyes were actually filled with emotion, brown and expressive. She looks happy and alive, and she looked just like me.

"I left Jake. I left him for Edward, right during a....intimate moment. Who would do that to a person? I can't even look at myself." I told her, wanting to scream out my frustration.

"I know what happened, Bella. And I kind of understand. Your love for Edward runs down deep inside you. I knew things between you and Jacob wouldn't work out, but I hoped. You can't help who you fall in love with Bella, so make the most out of it." Abby patted my shoulder. I shook my head. I can never forgive myself for what I did to Jacob.

"Bella. Have you seen yourself?" Abby asked softly. What does she mean? I opened my mouth to ask, but I felt my body slip through the ground. I screamed as I fell, fast, and landed gently on the floor. I was back into the darkness, where I had to choose who I wanted between Edward and Jacob. But this time, no one was here. I was alone, in this empty, dark place. But then Abby appeared few feet in front of me, looking dead again. Her shallow gray skin scared me. She stared at me, her eyes black and lifeless, and I wanted to cry from her expression. She looked so unhappy, and lonely. How can she look like this when I saw her looking happy a couple seconds ago?

"What happened, Abby?!" I asked worried. Her lips moved right when I started talking, but I didn't hear anything. Right when I was done, her lips stopped moving. She looked worried, her eyes wide, and her face shown confusion. "Abby! What's wrong?!" I shouted at her, her lips moving again, but nothing came out. Then someone stood next to me, and I looked to my left. I was surprised to see Abby, looking alive again. Her skin glowed healthy in the darkness, but her big brown eyes held sadness. I turned back to look straight ahead, and I saw the dead Abby and now the alive Abby. They both look like me, they are me, a dead me and an alive me. "What's going on Abby?!" I asked frantic, confused when the dead Abby's mouth moved with mine, and nothing came out.

"Bella, that's you." Abby said, the alive Abby's mouth moved. Then it finally clicked in my brain. I was standing in front of a mirror, and Abby was next to me. The dead Abby, the one with the face that held so much pain, was me. And the happy, alive Abby was actually Abby, not me. I've turned into Abby. I watched as my reflection's eyes widen in horror, and she opened her mouth. And I screamed, I held my face, and screamed. Abby's reflection turned to mine, and I felt arms around me.

"Bella please! Don't be like me, I rather have you happy than myself! You're the one that matters here, Bella! Not me, not Izzy, but you! Be with Edward, ignore that it is wrong. You love him, and its not a sin to love someone. I'm sorry Bella, its my fault. I'm so so sorry!" Abby's reflection was crying. Not her reflection, but her. I stood there, watching the mirror, watching a beautiful me cry and hug a dead, sick looking me. And I felt myself start to cry. I cried for Abby, I cried for Izzy, and I cried for myself. Then I felt someone tug on my pants, and I looked down and saw Izzy, tears in her eyes as well.

"Bella, please me happy again. You and Edward should both be happy." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. I smiled, tears sliding down my lips, and I kissed Izzy's forehead.

"I'll try to be happy, Izzy. For you and Abby." I whispered. And then I closed me eyes, and was engulfed in darkness once again.

I woke up to the familiar birds chirping, and sighed. I'm home, I'm finally home. I hoped out of bed, and ran to Edward's room. He was sleep soundly, shirt bare, and snoring softly. I walked to his sleeping body, and got into his bed. I wrapped my arms around him, and laid down. I kissed his chest, and then snuggled into it. "Edward, I love you. I'm sorry I ever tried to replace you with another. I was slowly dying inside without you, and I didn't even know it. You're my love, and I can never leave you. I love Jake, but its not the same love I have for you. I hope you will forgive me, well when you wake up." I whispered, some tears splashing on Edward's chest, and I kissed them away. I laid my head back on his warm chest, and started to fall asleep. Then Edward's arm went around my waist, and pulled me tight to his body.

"I forgive you, Bella. I already did. I'm sorry I fought with Jacob and hurt you. I'm sorry I'm always hurting you. I love you, and I will never stop. I want to be with you, Bella, and I don't care that it is wrong." Edward's lips kissed me gently.

"God, Edward. I love you so much." My salty tears blurred my vision. Edward licked them away, and kissed me hard. "I love you too, Bella. I will never make you cry again." Edward promised, and kissed my forehead. I smiled, and I slowly slipped to sleep. I can finally sleep peacefully now.

Kisses, kisses trailed down my neck, sucking on my tender flesh. I moaned quietly, trying to get more of those lips on my skin. The lips nipped my earlobe, gently biting. I giggled, and opened my eyes to see gold, shinning eyes looking back at me. I smiled, and kissed the owner of those warm eyes.

"Hello there, Bella." Edward grinned at me. I chuckled, and kissed his chin.

"Hello Edward. Its...nice to wake up to you again." I looked away, embarrassed at my sentimental words. Edward kissed me softly, nibbling on my lower lip.

"Its always nice to wake up to you." Edward whispered in my ear, and I felt my body heat up. My heart beated erratically, but I shook my head on Edward's chest.

"Not now, Edward. I'm not ready to that." I thought back on what happened with Jake. Tears started to build in my eyes, and I blinked them away. Edward caressed my lower back, and I felt my shirt start to ride up over my hips. Wait....I didn't have anything under my shirt. I forgot to get dressed properly after all the drama that happened yesterday. Edward now knows I'm naked too. His fingers tapped lightly on my bare butt, touching my skin. I jumped slightly, his cold fingers felt good on my hot skin. Edward smiled widely and looked over at my bare hips.

"Someone has gone commando." Edward smirked, squeezing my bottom. I stifled a moan, and hid my face in his chest.

"I'm actually naked under this shirt." My muffled voice reached Edward's ears. He stopped moving, and then pulled my shirt up higher. It was now at my stomach, everything below that was bare, and open for him to see. I gasped, and tried to pull my shirt down, but Edward held it in place. His eyes blazed into mine, the lust in them rolled off him in powerful waves.

"Do you know how long its been since we last touched? I miss that tight body of yours, I miss your soft skin. I miss how you scream my name, and I miss your lips. I want you, Bella...Will you let me have you?" Edward's voice was hot in my ears, making my stomach coil in pleasure.

"Oh Edward. I want you, I really do. But not now. Please. Give me time." I kissed Edward's jaw line, and leaned up for a final kiss to his hot lips. He sighed, but held me close.

"Of course I'll give you time. I'll give you anything you want." Edward kissed my forehead, and I felt myself relax. I fell into a contented sleep once again, with Edward's arms around me. I'm happy to be with him again.

* * *

Nice, fluffy chapter. Thanks everyone for the reviews! Over a 100?! That's freakin awesome! Let's make it 200! Just kidding 0_0. Or am I?! Review my readers! And vote on the poll on my profile! Lol


	17. Curveball

Hello hello. Here is another chappie. Ahhhh!!!! Over 100 reviews?! You guys are awesome! I love you all! Hurry up and vote on my poll, chapter 18 is approaching fast!!! Lol

* * *

2 months have passed since the fight in school. 2 months have passed since I left Jacob for Edward. It haunts my mind at times, and Edward can see that. We are currently in the kitchen, eating breakfast. It's just us, mom and dad went to work early. Edward is playing with my hair, twirling a loose strain around his finger. I noised my annoyance, and Edward grinned at me.

"Why so serious?" Edward grinned, looking like the sexy version of the joker. I giggled, and kissed Edward's hand.

"It's nothing. Just...thinking." I held on to Edward's hand, enjoying the coolness of his skin.

"You're thinking of Jacob, aren't you?" Edward quietly muttered, and I looked at him shocked. I opened and closed my mouth, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's ok. I understand. You don't have to say anything." Edward stood up, and threw his food away. I let him go...what he was saying was true. I just wish I wasn't so obvious.

I chewed on my pencil, trying not to look at him. After the fight, I moved away from him, trying to spare him of having to see me. He tried to talk to me, but I would shake my head, saying it's ok. He is the only one that has tried to talk to me, everyone else ignores me. And that's ok. I never expected to keep my friends after having my relationship with Edward known. But now...no one talks to us. Not even Alice, or Rosalie. And the boys ignore Edward. I know it hurts him, but he just smiles, and says its ok. Its not. I felt someone tug on my ponytail, a little to harshly, and I looked up to see blue eyes. Mike leaned over me, sneering, and I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Mike smiled, a very sarcastic smile, and walked to the front of my desk.

"I always wanted to know, Bella, do you and Edward fuck after bedtime?" Mike asked, his eyes narrowing. I gasped, and sat back in my sit. Why would he ask that? My face was paralyzed with shock, and I didn't say anything back.

"Does Edward like it rough, Bella? You look like you like it rough." Mike was close to my face, and his fingers touched my chin. He lifted it, to see my eyes, and his cocky demeanor deflated when he saw tears fall down my face. Then Mike's body went flying across the room. A fuming Jacob was now in the place where Mike was, and he held my face. His eyes were like stone, blank and hard, and he looked over my face.

"Did he hurt you?" He whispered. I shook my head no, and I grabbed Jake's hand.

"I'm sorry. You know that right? I'm sorry." I fumbled, tears splashing everywhere. Jake looked at my face, his black stone eyes stuck on me, and then he looked at Mike. He was still on the floor, his eyes wild with terror. I could have laughed at his expression. Jake walked a couple steps to him, and closed his fists.

"If you ever make her cry again, I'll fucking kill you." Jacob's voice was still, menacing, and he was serious. Mike nodded wildly, and stood up, running out the room. Jacob walked back to his seat, and I quietly got out of mine, and sat in the seat I used to sit at. Right next to Jacob. He looked at me, and smiled slightly. I smiled too, and held his hand.

Lunch was now the place I hated most. Everyone talked about me and Edward, especially when we sat together. We sat alone at a table; we weren't allowed to sit with Alice and them. They didn't want us near them; they didn't want to be friends anymore. I looked over at their table, their faces happy and laughing. I wanted to be over there with them, but I couldn't. Edward kissed my neck, trying to get my attention. I smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

"Don't worry about them." Edward looked over at his former friend's table. I nodded, sadly, and laid my head on his shoulder. I heard a whizzing sound, and an object hit me in the chest. I looked at the wad of paper that hit me, and then looked at Edward. His mouth went in a tight line, and he grabbed the paper ball from me. He uncrumbled it, and in big, bold, black letters it said random things like, "DISGUSTING. BITCH. WHORE." My eyes were glued to the paper, because what caught my eye the most was the bright red letters saying, "YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!" Edward ripped the paper up, and grabbed my face with his hands.

"Bella. Don't believe what that paper says. You're not any of that, Bella. I swear you aren't." Edward's voice shook, and he kissed my forehead. I looked straight ahead and saw Mike laughing with his friends, pointing at me.

"Edward. Over there." I said lowly, my chest felt constricted with my words. Edward looked at Mike, and then he stood up.

"I'm going to kick his ass." Edward muttered, and started to walk over. I latched onto Edward's arm, trying to stop him.

"No Edward. No. Forget about it. Please." I shook Edward's arm, squeezing it. Edward ignored me, and kept walking. I looked over and saw Jake standing up, watching us. His eyes landed on Mike, and Jake grew angry again. No. Not him to. Jake got up too, and started walking in our direction. Edward nodded at Jake, and Jake nodded back. They must be having a silent conversation. Edward peeled me off his arm, and pushed me to Jake.

"What's going on? Why are you over here Jake?" I asked as he held my arm.

"I'm here to watch you. Let Edward do this Bella. He has to." Jacob kept his eyes on Edward. I was going to ask what he was talking about, but then someone shouted, and I heard a crash. I screamed, because Edward punched Mike, and pushed him into the table. The table fell over, bringing Edward and Mike with it. I punched Jacob's chest, trying to make him let me go, but he wouldn't. He watched the fight, with a smile, as Edward broke Mike's nose. I was horrified to see Mike's pale face turn red with blood, and Edward didn't stop. He kept punching his face, and I finally broke from Jake's hold. I ran to Edward, grabbing his shoulders, and pulled.

"Stop! Stop! You won! Please! Stop!" I cried, and Edward finally stopped. He slowly reached out, and wiped my eyes.

"I made you cry again." He whispered, regret written all over his face. I sobbed and held on to him. He held me tight, and then I heard heavy footsteps. There were 2 police officers, and the principal. One officer grabbed Mike, who was semi-conscious. And the other grabbed Edward from me. I scrambled to my feet and screamed at them, telling them to let Edward go. They didn't listen; they just dragged Edward and Mike away. I shook, crying silently, and Jacob pulled me to him. He led me to the office, and called my parents. Not even 10 minutes later, my parents arrived.

"What happened?! Where's Edward?!" Mom asked frantically, dad right behind her. I explained the fight, not the reason for it, and they finally calmed down. A little. Mom followed the principal to go get Edward, and I stayed with Dad. Dad patted my shoulder, and he looked disappointed.

"Why did they fight? Tell me Bella." He urged on. I shrugged, faking innocent, and stopped crying when I saw mom, and a following Edward. I laughed shakily and ran towards Edward. I embraced him tightly, and he hugged back with passion.

"Are you in trouble?" I asked, checking him over.

"I'm suspended for 2 weeks, and I have to apologize to Mike." Edward grinned cheekily. I smiled, and was grateful that he wasn't getting arrested. Mom interrupted us, glaring at Edward.

"You have a lot to explain. You are not off the hook." Mom shook her finger at him. He laughed, and she glared harder. Then she glared at Jake, who was trying to walk away.

"And you! They way you explained it over the phone, we thought Edward got killed! I even called Edward's mother to tell her what happened!" She babbled. I stopped laughing at her, and grew serious.

"Mom. You called Renee?" I asked slowly. She nodded. Edward tensed at my side.

"So what did she say?" Edward asked quietly.

"I didn't get to hear her. I hanged up the moment I got to the school." Mom frowned. Me and Edward stared at each other.

"Can you call her?" Edward asked, looking at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded, and dialed her number on his cell phone. We waited, watching dad talk on the phone. After about 5 minutes, dad hanged up.

"Well?" I asked.

"I talked to Renee and explained the situation." Dad sounded hesitant.

"So everything is ok?" Edward asked, stepping closer.

"Not quite. She kind of panicked...and now she and Charlie are on a plane...flying here." Dad put his cell phone away. Edward's jaw dropped, and so did mine.

"So Renee and Charlie are on the way to Forks?!" I almost screamed. Dad raised his eyebrow, and mom looked confused.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Dad asked suspiciously. I didn't know how to answer that.

* * *

Wow. The other parents are coming! Chapter 18 is going to be crazy! Review!


	18. The Truth Comes Out

Omfg. It's the poll is over. You guys were tied between "Yes, tell them" and "Wait until they move out", but the last vote to break the tie was… "Yes, tell them." You guys voted so…review. Lol….

* * *

"I don't understand why they have to take my room." I muttered as I placed some clothes in a duffel bag. Wow that felt oddly familiar. I snickered at my déjà vu, and Edward looked at me curiously. I shook my head, still giggling, and zipped up the bag. Putting those clothes in the duffle bag reminded me of when I left to live with Jacob. I stopped laughing. My mom watched from the door, agitated from my constant whining. I stomped to the door, looking pointedly at my mother, who was blocking me.

"Bella. You're going to behave while Renee and Charlie are here, do you understand?" She asked dangerously, her parenting voice very effective against me. I nodded quickly, smiling childishly, and brushed past her.

"I'm serious, Bella! No funny business!" She yelled at me as I sprinted down the hallway. With my room being rented out to my…other parents, and me having to sleep in Edward's room, there is no way funny business isn't going to be involved. I smiled widely as I opened Edward's door, and threw my stuff on his bed. My mom just made the best and stupidest choice she could for me. Thanks mom.

"You're really pleased with this, aren't you?" Edward leered at me, his hands going around my hips. I brushed my whole body against his, and captured his lips.

"Yes. I. Am." I kissed him between words, smiling. I pulled my head back, staring in his eyes. "Aren't you?" I asked, fake hurt filling my voice. Edward grinned at me, and pressed into me. An evident erection poked me, hard, and I let out a gasp from the hot organ. My body started to shake slightly, and warmth pooled in between my legs.

"Edward." That one name left my mouth, and I was immediately quieted. Edward hot, soft tongue cut me off, wrapping around mine. Our mouths worked furiously against each others, hands caressing each other. We never pulled away for air, instead we both collapsed on the bed, never disconnecting our lips. We held each other tightly, clothes to clothes, skin to skin, breathing each other in.

"I love you." I whispered into his lips, grazing the flesh with each breath. He kissed me, sweet and gentle, and told me the words that I love to hear.

"I love you too." The final kiss was hard to my lips, our tongues going back together, and we lost all rationality there. His hands went up my shirt, pushing my bra up, and he tweaked my already hard nipples. I shivered, the ache in-between my legs unignorable, and sighed his name. He kneads the flesh like dough, skillfully groping the mounds. I was busy too, my hands going down into Edward's jeans, fisting him. He stopped momentarily, panting hard, and sealed my mouth with his. We kissed wildly, playing with each other, the urge to get off overpowered anything else. One hand stayed on my breast, the other started to move further down. I felt the elastic of my shorts stretch, my panties doing the same thing, and fingers on my sensitive nub. My breathing sped up, the explosion inside of me ready to be detonated. My hands pumped faster, my thumb smearing the bead of pre-cum on the swollen head, and Edward jerked.

"I'm almost there." He moaned his head thrashing. He worked hard on my clit, rubbing, swirling, and then he pinched it gently. I went over the edge, pulling Edward with me, and we both convulsed with ecstasy. The look of pure pleasure crossed his angular face, filling me with more bliss than before. There is nothing better than watching him in the moment, his eyes close, he bites his lip, and I just…melt. My head fell limply on his chest, my body spent from the orgasm. We breathed heavily, arms holding each other close, and we were at peace. Footsteps brought us out of our haven, and a knock was sound at the door. I got up; pulling my shorts up, bra back in place, and my shirt wasn't around my neck anymore. Edward fixed himself up as I answered the door. It was Carlisle.

"Come downstairs, now." His voice was hard, eyes tight, and I froze. Did he hear us? He turned and walked away, not waiting for my response, and I felt my stomach clench.

"Edward…do you think he heard?" I mumbled, closing the door. Edward looked thoughtful for a minute, but then went blank.

"There is a possibility." He smirked, crossing his arms. I groaned, my stomach muscles painfully tight, and I tried to calm myself.

"Let's go down to see what they want." I grabbed his hand, and readied myself for what my parents knew. This is going to get ugly, really ugly.

We walked down the stairs quietly, seeing our parents waiting for us in the living room. They didn't look happy, not at all. I took in a deep breath, entering the living room, and faced my parents.

"Mom, dad, before you say anything, I want you to know that Edward and I-", I was cut off by someone hugging me. Black hair, brown eyes, and a gruff smile greeted me. My eyes widened as I hugged the person back.

"Dad?! I mean Charlie?!" I laughed at my former father as smiled at me. He ruffled my hair, and complimented me as best as he knows how.

"You're looking girly there Bells." Charlie took in my appearance. I rolled my eyes, smiling knowingly.

"I am a girl." Charlie let out a short sound of laughter, and patted my back.

"Hell if I know that, Bells." He smirked, and I glared playfully at him. That's my former dad for you. I sat down on the couch, watching everyone interact. Mom and dad looked uncomfortable, I didn't know why, and Edward…wait who is that woman? Edward was talking to a dark blonde haired woman. She smiled warmly at him, and he did the same. That's Renee, his mother. I stood up and walked over to them, a strained smile on my face. Renee looked up to me, her eyes narrowing slightly, but she smiled even more.

"You're Bella, Carlisle's daughter. I must say you look nothing like him, of all things, you look like Charlie." She analyzed me. I fumbled with my hands, feeling uncomfortable with her staring at me.

"Yeah. I know that." I muttered. Edward frowned at me, patting my hand.

"That's not a bad thing." He said simply, but his eyes said more. I nodded, gently tilting my lips in a smile, and Edward did the same. Renee watched us, an uncanny light in her eyes. I slowly started to walk away, feeling her eyes on my back. Yeah…she's a weird one.

"Just like her son." I thought fondly, a light grin on my face.

I sat next to Charlie, and mom and dad sat in another sofa. So we are all facing each other, Charlie and I looking at Renee and Edward, and mom and dad looking at all of us. An awkward air hung around us, and we didn't say anything for a few minutes. Charlie cleared his throat, and looked at Edward.

"So how was school?" We all groaned at Charlie's question, and he chuckled softly.

"I got into a fight with some idiot, and I broke his nose." Edward smirked, sitting up straight, looking like an alpha male. I rolled my eyes, hiding a smile, and Charlie looked impressed.

"What started the fight?" Charlie asked, leaning in a bit. I looked up to Edward, waiting for an answer.

"He wrote some…bad things about Bella." Edward said quietly, not looking in my direction. I stared at my feet, the conversation suddenly going into a forbidden place. Charlie glanced at me, a scowl on his face.

"What did that little punk say? Huh?" Charlie pressed on, his voice growing a little louder by every word. I recoiled, not wanting to talk about what that note said. Renee's concerned face was stuck on Charlie's, and mom and dad looked intrigued. I took a deep breath in, and exhaled.

"He called me a whore."

Everyone's eyes gawked at me. My hands started to sweat, nervousness creeping in, but I didn't back down.

"Why would he write that?" Renee asked, breaking everyone's contact on me. I shrugged, wiping my hands on my shorts.

"He was mad at me because I wouldn't go out on a date with him." I lied, and they nodded knowingly.

"Boys are like that sometimes. When they don't get what they want, they talk crap about it." Renee let out a sigh, and shook her head. I smiled weakly, glad that the conversation was done.

"So want to see your room? Well, Bella's room?" Mom smiled. I pouted, still sore over the fact that she gave my beloved room away, but it's ok. I get to room in with Edward. We all stood up, following mom out of the living room, and to the stairs. Our parents went to my room, and Edward and I stood behind. His muscled arm went around my fragile shoulders, and I leaned into his warmth.

"That was kind of…odd." Edward commented, and I chuckled at him.

"Yes…yes it was." I commented back, kissing his jaw. He relaxed, and buried his face into my hair.

"You know… since school will be out in about a month, and we are both going into college…I think that we should get an apartment together." Edward said lowly, his lips against the curve of my neck. I inhaled loudly, his scent overwhelming me. Edward smiled against my skin.

"I would love to get an apartment with you. I wouldn't have it any other way." I kissed below his earlobe, sucking gently on the skin. He shivered, his fingertips crawling up my chest, to my chin. He pressed on it, titling my head, and he captured my lips. I responded back eagerly, his taste becoming drug to my body. He was already a drug to me, one that I needed every minute of my life. My Edward…my life.

"Hello, my name is Mary, and I will be your server today. What will you all like to drink?" The cheesy waitress asked us, her pen and pad ready to go. We were at a snooty restaurant, the kind where all the rich people had lunch and dinner. I wasn't uncomfortable at all, and neither was Edward. He fidgeted, playing with the ends of the table cloth laid on our table. I shot him a pitied look, knowing that he was ready to go home. I don't blame him. Our parents were keeping to their selves, only talking to their partners. Occasionally, Charlie would look over to mom and dad, and dad would over to Renee and Charlie. But they didn't speak to each other, and Edward and I watched dejectedly. I wished that they would feel relaxed around each other; they were together in the past, so I don't really see why they are acting so…distant. The restaurant itself was boring, couples eating silently, not even looking up to their respected partners. I gazed at Edward, my eyes starting to burn, and he smiled gently. I hope we never become like those couples, and we won't.

I analyzed the other people in the restaurant, and my eyes landed on a teenage boy. He was sitting with, I think his parents, and he was looking at me. I was his focus, those dark black eyes gleaming at me. He had dark blonde hair, short and wild, with a few strands standing straight up on his head. He had a smile on his face, a smile that was sort of seductive and creepy, rolled into one. I felt my heart beat accelerate, and I felt a twinge in my lower abdomen. He was alluring, mysterious and aggressive, and I was attracted. I smiled back, a little too cheerfully, and he also smiled back the same way. I turned my head, back to Edward, and I froze. Edward was watching me, intently, and he was not happy. Those golden eyes of his were an inferno of jealousness, protectiveness, and lust. He was going to teach me a lesson, and I couldn't wait for it.

"If you excuse me, I have to go to the men's room. Order for me when the waitress comes back." Edward told his mother, standing up. She nodded, a little puzzled, and asked, "What would you like?"

"Smoked salmon." He answered simply, walking to the restroom area. After a few minutes, I too stood up.

"I have to use the bathroom…mom, order me what Edward is having if the waitress comes." I walked away before my mother could talk to me, and walked into the girl's bathroom. I stood near the sinks, waiting a few seconds, and then the door opened. Edward came sauntering in, and quickly attacked my lips. He held me possessively, his hands roughly tugging on my dress. He pulled me into a stall, locking it, and pressed my body against the wall. We kissed hungrily, nipping each other's flesh, sucking harshly. Edward pushed me up, my legs locking around his waist and grounded his arousal into me. I moaned out loud, tilting my head up to kiss Edward. He breathed deeply, his eyes locked on mine, and he started to talk.

"You're mine, do you hear me? You have always been mine, since the first day you come to our house. That boy can't have you, Mike can't have you, and definitely Jacob can't have you." Edward sucked my weak spot on my neck, making my toes curl. I nodded furiously, agreeing with every word he said.

"You feel this?" Edward rubbed his erection against my center, and I cried out. "I am the one that makes you feel that, no one else. The same way I only feel this for you." I clutched his shirt, trying to get closer to his body.

"Say it. Say it, Bella. Say I'm the only one that makes you feel this way. That I'm the only one that drives you crazy with this desire. Say it." Edward grouped my ass, squeezing gently.

"Yes, Edward! You're the only one that does this to me! I have got to have you now, Edward, I can't wait. Please! Fuck me, fill me, love me. Please, I want you." I gasped out, my voice raising an octave. I could feel my juices drip down Edward's slacks, my essence starting to spill over.

"That's what I thought. You love the way I fuck you, Bella, you love the way I fit inside you deeply." Edward pulled my dress straps down, my breast popping out at the top. He sucked on a nipple quickly, making my breaths come out in pants. At the same time, he was pulling his slacks down, along with his boxers, and he pressed his length against my folds. He teased me, rubbing his tip against my wet center, not even trying to push in. I scratched my nails against his back, trying to urge him on.

"Dammit Edward! Fuck me already!" I screamed, not caring if anyone was in the bathroom with us. He kissed up my neck, to my jaw, and kissed my bottom lip.

"Say please." Edward smirked, licking over my lips. I moaned, trying to kiss him, trying to force him to enter me with my legs, but he didn't budge. I pouted, not wanting to give in, but with Edward…he knows exactly what to do to make me powerless when I come to sex. Sexy bastard.

"Please Edward…fuck me." I kissed him hard, teeth clashing. And he followed my request. He slammed into, filling me up without any warning, and continued to thrust into me, like an animal. I buried my hands in his hair, screaming incoherently as he hit a spot in me that sent me soaring with pleasure. My back was being scraped up by the wall, and I know it would hurt when we were done, but I didn't give a shit about it. I was too busy getting fucked out of my mind by this sexy, desire controlled, god that is my brother.

"Edward! Oh god, I'm almost there!" I screamed out, meeting his strokes, rising higher and higher. Edward reached down between us, going straight to my swollen nub, and rubbed it hard with his thumb. At the same time a hot mouth surrounded one of my pebbled nipples, and a hand clutched my ass hard. I think that was the hardest I've came in my life. I opened my mouth, shouting out Edward's name, as my inner walls tightened around Edward. My eyes were wide open, yet I didn't see a damn thing as my body convulsed, going deliciously numb. I continued to squeeze around Edward, milking him, and he slammed into me one final time, emptying himself inside me. We held each other, breathing hard, my sweaty forehead against his chest, and we were quiet.

"Bella…did I hurt you?" Edward peered down to look at me, concern swirling in his golden orbs. I shook my head, smiling, and untangled my legs from his waist, standing on the floor. My legs gave out the moment they hit the ground, and Edward held me tight around the waist.

"Damn Eddie. I can't feel my legs." I smiled wickedly at him. He laughed, kissing my forehead, and rubbed my back.

"Told you I was the only one to do that to you." Edward laughed. I laughed too, kissing him gently.

"Mmm…I love you." I kissed him one more time.

"You know I love you back." Edward kissed my neck, and he unlocked the stall door. We stopped, and I felt my knees shake, and my stomach tightened so bad I thought I was going to faint. Standing there were mom and Renee. Their mouths were hanging open, and the looks of horror on their faces scared me.

"E-Edward…B-B-Bella…Oh my god…that was you two?" My mother covered her mouth, her eyes huge, and she looked like she was going to throw up. Renee blinked slowly at us, not grasping what happened, still in shock. I wanted to disintegrate into dust, floating away.

"Mom…we can explain." I started to say lamely, but Edward stopped me. He faced them with a hard look, and they both stared at him.

"Mom…Esme…Bella and I are together." Edward said straightforward, his voice serious and solid. I almost threw up. My mother uncovered her mouth, looked at me, and then dashed into a stall. The sounds of retching and vomit hitting the toilet were loud, and I winced. Renee still stood there, her mouth now closed, and her eyes were empty, yet filled with apprehension.

"I knew it. The way you two acted around each other, the way Edward got jealous when that boy was looking at you, I should have seen it before. I should have known. But no, I had to wait to hear you guys fucking your brains out in the girl's bathroom to finally see it. You two are together…brother and sister. I can't even look at you Edward." Tears started to run down Renee's face, and I felt guilty. She ran out, leaving us in the bathroom. Mom was still in the bathroom, probably trying to calm herself down. I don't know how to explain how I feel right now…terrified, shocked and maybe even a little bit relieved. They were going to find out sooner or later…so now we won't have to hide. But that isn't the case, Dad and Charlie will be infuriated…they would blame Edward…and they might even kick us out. This can't be happening now…of all times this can't be happening.

"Bella…you ok? You look sick." Edward rubbed my shoulder, trying to console me. I shook it off, and looked at him in astonishment.

"Edward…I'm not ok…I'm as far as I can be from ok." I shook my head at him, and walked towards the stall my mother was in. I had to make sure she was still breathing at least.

* * *

Wow. This is the longest chapter I have written for this story. I better get extra reviews and alerts and favorites and EVERYTHING for this. Lol except flames…flames are for losers. :D REVIEW, and thank the Beta for editing!


	19. A Sliver of Hope, Crushed By Blood

Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, had a lot of things to do. Trying to deal with writing, 2 crazy parents, 2 even more crazy sisters, and an insane puppy, can be a handful. So hopefully this will make it up to you. :D

* * *

I squeezed his hand, the only thing keeping me sane right now.

After mom threw up, and Renee ran out, we didn't know what to do. I helped mom up, much to her dismay, and walked her out of the bathroom. Edward was right behind us, his expression blank, and held my mother's purse for me. Once we got to the table, all eyes were on us, and I waited for them to tear us apart.

"Renee told us that she isn't feeling too well, and Esme obviously isn't either. It must be the food." Charlie looked over at mom, pity oozing from his face. I didn't say anything; I was still waiting for them to scream at us.

"We should go, since your mother isn't feeling too good. Is it ok if you two eat dinner at home? I wouldn't trust the food." Dad asked Edward and I. We gaped at him, still not understanding why there hadn't been a fight yet. Looking at Renee's face, I understood why now. She hadn't told them, and I wondered why.

"I think it would be better if we ate at home, I'm not feeling so good either." I said quietly, my hand moving up to my weak stomach. They all stood up, dad going to hold up mom, and Charlie helped up Renee. I relinquished my hold on my mother, wishing that I could at least talk to her, but I couldn't. What else could I say, except sorry, to make this better? Nothing, I couldn't say anything. I looked over towards the boy that helped me start this mess, and he smiled at me. I looked at Edward, silently asking if I could go talk to him.

"Go ahead. But I'm watching you, so you better behave." Edward joked, but I couldn't laugh. I kissed his jaw gently, squeezing his shoulder, and I walked to the boy's table. His parents were gone, which I thought was odd, but I ignored it.

"Well hello there, beautiful." The boy purred at me, and I blushed slightly.

"Hi..." I trailed off.

"James, my name is James. What's your name?" He held out his hand.

"Bella." I shook his hand weakly.

"Well Bella, I couldn't help but to notice the...drama you had in the bathroom." James smiled. I froze, my throat going dry.

"You...heard all of that?" My voice wavered, and my hand went to my throat.

"My mother did. Right now she's talking to my father, and they're very concerned." James frowned slightly.

"Why is that?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Because, you and your brother look nothing alike, they can tell that you haven't been raised together. Am I right?" James asked, growing excited.

"Yes, you are. But how do you know all this?" I asked puzzled, but my eyes wide with amazement.

"My father is a psychologist, he can tell by your behavior towards your brother, and his behavior toward you, that you guys have no kind of sibling attitude. You both show no type of sibling behavior; you both are more like lovers." I blushed at James' words, and he smiled at me.

"And my mother is a laboratory technician." James' eyes shone with pride, I would have done the same. His parents both had really good jobs, and they probably were experts.

"What's a laboratory technician?" I asked, confused. James let out a snort of laughter, and I chuckled weakly.

"She deals with DNA, and she analyzes it." James smiled, and my brain came up with the conclusions.

"She looks at DNA...so she can do DNA tests?" An excited smile lit up my face, as I tried not to bounce off the walls.

"Yes, she can do that." James replied. "For a fee of course." He added frowning. I frowned too.

"Money isn't important, but do you know what that means?! I can find out if Edward and I are really siblings! If we're not, that would be so wonderful!" I twirled in a circle, giggling happily. Finally, the clouds are starting to part from the sky, and the sun is shining good fortune on Edward and I. We could solve this problem for good. A hand snaked around my waist, and Edward's voice started to speak.

"I couldn't help hearing your conversation, but this is very good news. If your mother could help us, we would be very grateful." Edward shook James' hand, and James smiled.

"She would love to; she was the one that wanted me to ask you both. I don't know why, but she wants to help." James looked past us as his parents' faces moved into view.

"James, who do we have here?" His mother smiled politely at us, pushing a lock of graying red hair behind her ear.

"Mom, this is Bella and Edward, you know..." James made a hand gesture, and his mother gasped.

"You are the little rascals from the bathroom!" She giggled, covering her hand. I blushed, even more so when Edward let out a hearty laugh.

"I like her already." Edward smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"We have to get going; our parents are waiting for us." I looked at the window, our car pulled up to the sidewalk.

"Well of course, dear. I'm Victoria, and this is my husband Laurent." She introduced. I shook her hand followed by Laurent's, and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, here is my card. When you are ready for a DNA test, don't hesitate to call me." She emphasized "call me", and I smiled gratefully.

"I won't. Thank you Victoria, I can't tell you how much this means to us." I felt happy tears fill my eyes, and Edward rubbed my lower back.

"Anything for true love. I saw the looks you would give each other, and it reminded me of how Laurent and I acted at your age. Love can live forever, if you are willing to try." She hugged us, and waved goodbye. We waved back, left the restaurant, and got into the car. I was puzzled when I saw Renee in the driver's seat instead of my father.

"Where's dad?" Edward asked, noticing too.

"He is riding with Charlie, in our car." Renee didn't look at us.

"Why?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Because we have to talk to you." Renee turned her head to look at Esme.

"We're not going to tell your father or Charlie about your relationship, but we have something to ask in return." Mom's weak voice shocked us, and I looked at her.

"Anything mom." I tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away.

"Edward, when your mother and Charlie leave, can you go with them?" Mom asked, and all the air left my lungs. I held my breath, my eyes started to burn, and so did my lungs.

"What? You're asking me to leave?" Edward asked his voice sharp like a knife. I pulled his hand towards mine, interlocking our fingers together.

I squeezed his hand, the only thing keeping me sane right now.

"Yes. What were you two thinking creating a relationship?! You're brother and sister! It's disgusting!" Renee glared at us, my blood ran cold from her stare.

"You know what's disgusting, trading spouses between each other. You fucked Charlie, and then my father, and then switched husbands with Esme?! That's disgusting! And you expect us to be ok with finding out that Charlie was never Bella's father, and you both didn't want her to know for your own selfish needs?! That is what's fucking disgusting! So don't you ever play that hypocritical shit with us!" Edward clutched Renee's head rest, shouting at her. I held onto his arm, trying to calm him, and it worked.

"...Either you leave with us, or your father finds out. And I don't think you want that do happen." Renee said quietly, affected by Edward's angry words. I looked up at Edward, my breaths coming in raggedy pants, tears staining my cheeks.

"Edward...please don't leave." I whispered, agony filling my voice. Edward looked at me, his golden eyes brighter than I could ever remember, and his words rang out, loud and clear.

"I'm not leaving, I'm staying with Bella."

* * *

I wanted to add James in the story, because I think he is cool. XP I noticed how a lot of you were asking about paternity tests, and I finally add it in. I was planning on doing that anyway, but now you guys don't have to worry anymore. Read, review, and thank the Beta! :)


	20. Its Just Me and Him

I slept a sleepless night, waking up groggy and tired.

I'm afraid, I'm afraid of everything right now.

The only thing keeping me from crying, is the sleeping boy next to me.

I curl up to his back, one arm over his waist, and I inhale his scent.

I have to remember him, just like this, if I can't see him again.

If I can't see him again...now I am afraid of those words.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, and finally, the tears came.

They rolled down my face, and I muffled my cries against Edward's back.

I love Edward so much; I can't be away from him. If our parents break us up, life as I know will be destroyed.

Maybe it was doomed to be destroyed in the first place.

I let out a startled squeal when Edward rolls to his side, and he pulls me to his chest. I relax, my tears weakening against his neck, and I can feel myself become drowsy.

"Don't cry Bella. No more tears." Edward whispers in my hair, and more warm water fell off my chin.

"I'm scared, Edward. What if Renee and Mom take you away? What if I'm not Charlie's? What if-"

Edward cut me off, his dry, warm lips locked on mine. I let go of it all, all the tears I was holding escaped, and I cried harder, and kissed harder.

"I don't care about any of that, Bella. I know the only thing I should, that I love you, and you love me. Everything else is useless to me." Edward held me so tight, our body heat mingling together.

With his words carrying me to sleep, I dreamed knowing 2 things I wasn't afraid of.

I loved Edward.

And Edward loved me.

Blankets wrapped around me, toasty warm, and soft. Yet, I woke up uncomfortable and cold. I pushed my wild bangs out of my face, blurry vision coming in focus. Edward wasn't there, and that's what woke me up. Looking around the room proved that he wasn't here. I got up on pins and needle legs, and walked to the bathroom. On the way there, I saw Edward sitting on the stairs with Esme.

"I love her, I love her so much. I can't leave with mother, I just can't. Bella is my life." Edward looked at his hands, his voice quiet.

"But you're so young; you don't know what love is." Mom murmured, watching Edward with wise eyes.

Mom never looked so understanding in her life.

"I do know love. I know it every time I see her face, her smile, when I hear her laugh. Everything about her makes me happy, and she has become my life now. I can't live without my life." Edward's gaze pulled away from his hands, and he looked at Esme. She smiled at him.

I ran to the bathroom, I didn't want to interrupt them. Crying out of happiness tends to be loud when I do it.

Edward came back to the room a few minutes later. I was back in bed, teeth brushed, hair combed, and wide awake.

"Hey babe." He kissed my forehead, smiling down at me.

"Edward...you are my life too." He stopped moving after he heard my words.

"Bella...you heard-"

"I didn't hear everything, only the sweet parts." I teased at him.

"I meant what I said, I really did."

"I know, and I meant what I said too."

"When did you become the center of my world? When did you start to understand me so well?" Edward grinned at me.

"Probably the first time I slapped you. You fell for my fast reflexes, and angry eyes." Edward snorted at me.

"You know what? You're right. Right then and there, after feeling the sting of your hit, and the fury in your eyes, I knew I loved you. My feisty, brown haired angel." His lips were on mine, moving quickly. My arms were around his neck, his arms around my waist, our bodies moving in harmony.

We are two angels, in love and in lust.

The phone rang, and lucky for us, Edward had a house phone in his room.

The caller I.D said 'Victoria Smith' on it.

I picked up quickly.

"Hello?" I winced at my breathy answer.

"Bella, its James." A familiar voice spoke from the phone.

"James, hi, umm....what's up?" I winced again at my fumbled answer.

"My mother spoke to your father. I told her not to, but she did anyway. He must have been working with her, at the hospital, and she told him everything."

I dropped the phone.

I looked at the phone.

I screamed at the phone.

"You have to be fucking kidding me! What did she say?! Did she tell him how his son is screwing his new daughter right under his nose?! Why is it when we finally get something good, something shitty happens?!" I ranted at the phone, which was still on the floor.

Edward picked it up, and spoke to James quietly. After a couple minutes, he hanged up.

"James says Victoria accidentally told Carlisle. She told him about how she met a boy at the restaurant yesterday. And how he was in love with his sister, and how she was going to do a DNA test for them. Carlisle asked what the sister and brother looked like. Victoria describes them, and Carlisle stormed off. He is on his way right now." Edward's gaze was hard, and anxious. He wanted to see what his father would do.

I didn't.

We are two angels, falling down into the darkness.

"Edward...what are we going to do?"

"We should start packing, if they try to split us up, we are leaving." Edward went into his closet, pulling out a suitcase.

"Are you sure, Edward? I'll leave with Charlie instead; you shouldn't have to abandon your house for me-"

"Bella, don't you dare. You are worth abandoning my house for. If you are gone, there is no reason for me to stay. I need you, Bella. And I won't leave without you." Edward gazed into my eyes, and they watered up.

"You're right, Edward. We can do this together. I won't let them send you off." I kissed him desperately, needing the love that he gave me.

I heard the front door open, and then slam shut loudly.

"Bella! Edward! Get downstairs, now!" Carlisle sounded fucking furious.

Edward even flinched from his tone.

I grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly, and he smiled sadly at me.

We are only two teenagers, who love with each other.

We are only two siblings, who wrongly love each other.

Edward helped me up, and we walked hand in hand downstairs.

Carlisle stood in front of us, his golden eyes a blaze, anger so strong in them, that we could feel it.

Esme, my mother, stood by his side, clutching his arm, and she looked scared to death.

Edward and I are two lovers, who aren't afraid to fight for our love anymore.

And we are two angels, who aren't alone, and who would never be alone anymore.

What happens when angels fall?

* * *

Venom: Sorry for the sort of short chapter :( Review please, and the next one will be longer! And thank my new 2nd beta - IAmCullenized! And read her stories!


	21. Painful Hope

It is so quiet...you could hear everyone's individual breathes through the room. The tension is thick, heavy, like a deep fog blocking all vision.

But we can see each other, and I wish we couldn't.

I held on to Edward's arm, stubborn to let go, as he stared at Carlisle.

He didn't say anything, but his expression said everything.

Angry, hurt, confusion, disgust, and disappointment.

It was hard to look at his face and not be affected by it.

Yet, he didn't say anything.

It was almost as worse as silence.

"How could this have happened?" Carlisle spoke so softly, that I strained to hear what he said.

"Dad..." I started to say.

"Shut the hell up." He snapped, loudly, and mom squeezed his arm tighter.

"Don't talk to her like that." Edward said, his focus on his angry father.

"You shut the hell up, too." Carlisle said calmly.

"Carlisle, please, they love each other, we shouldn't push them away-" Mom looked up to Carlisle.

"No! No, no, no, no! That's exactly the issue, Esme! Look at her, this is your daughter, who is also MY daughter! And she is in love wit my son, MY son." He spat out. Edward flinched when he said "my son".

"If you don't like it, we will leave." Edward tugged on my arm, and led me towards the stairs.

"Don't think you're going to run away from this, because you can't. I talked to your mother, and you're going to stay with her and Charlie." Carlisle glared at Edward.

"I'm not going to live with them." Edward deadpanned, and stepped on one step of the stairs.

"You don't have a choice."

"The hell I do."

"Edward, I'm warning you."

"Then don't, Bella and I will leave."

Carlisle charged at Edward, grabbing his shoulders, hard.

I was knocked off his arm in the process, and slammed into the wall.

"Don't you fucking see? Don't you?! You're never going to live a happy life if you continue to live this incest shit with Bella! You're not going to, dammit!!" He shook Edward repeatedly, his head swinging with the force.

"That's where you're wrong, dad. With Bella, I do live a happy life. The happiest that I've ever been. You're not talking that away from me." Edward replied with such passion, that I felt his words.

Carlisle felt them, too.

Then he punched Edward in the face.

"You're not my son, I don't know who the fuck you are, but you're not my son." Carlisle spoke as Edward's nose started to bleed.

"So be it." Edward spit blood at Carlisle, and swung his fist towards the side of his head. It connected, knocking Carlisle back a few steps.

"Stop it!!!" Mom cried as that started fighting, pushing a table with a vase over. I watched, incredulous, as their fists flew at each other, as their perfect faces changed.

Once unscarred faces, now were marred with cuts, blood, blue bruises, and bestial expressions.

Their fighting to prove who is right, who is the most powerful, and who makes the final decision.

Does Edward leave or not?

Finally, my feet started to move. And then my arms, and then my voice started to work.

"Stop it, please!" I screamed as I ran in the middle of the fight, and I felt a fist collide into my cheek. My jaw cracked, the fist smashing into my gums, and teeth.

It felt like slow motion, as my head snapped back, painfully, and my body started falling backwards.

Edward dove to catch me, Carlisle stared at his fist.

He was the one that punched me.

"Bella!" Mom was at my side, shaking me slightly.

"Get away from her!" Edward roared, picking up my body.

I was carried outside, the bright sun burning my eyelids.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I really didn't." I spoke slurred.

"Don't ever come back here." Carlisle's voice rang loud and clear. That's the last thing I remember.

* * *

My eyes popped open, and I sat up. A little to fast.

My vision went blurry and dizzy, and I clutched my head in pain.

A hand pushed my down gently, and caressed my neck.

"Don't get up so fast." Edward smiled weakly at me.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around, and noticing that I am in a car.

The Volvo.

I loosened my seat belt, and waited for Edward to answer.

"We left. After Carlisle punched you, by accident, I had to get you out of there. I would have killed him, if I didn't." He snarled, gripping the wheel tightly.

"So where are we going?" I rubbed his arm, and he relaxed.

"The only place I can think of." Edward clenched his teeth tightly.

"And that's?" I pressed on.

"Jacob's house." Edward turned a hard left, and we were in front of Jacob's house.

And he was waiting for us.

His eyes were horrifically wide as he took in my face, so I knew I didn't look too good.

"I called that lady, Victoria, and she said that she can test Bella's hair tomorrow. All I could find was antibiotic gel in the house, so that and ice should help Bella's cheek." Jacob spoke to Edward as he picked me up out of the car.

My arms locked around Edward's shoulders, and I leaned my head on his chest.

"Thank you, Jacob. You don't know how much help you've done for us." Edward held me a little tighter.

"I'm not doing it for you, it's for Bella." Jacob said quietly.

I felt my vision grow dark, and I closed my eyes to sleep.

"He did a number on her face." Jake lightly touched my swollen cheek.

"Once its proved that we aren't related, I'm taking her far away from this place. She will never get hurt again." Edward kissed my forehead.

I smiled sleepily, and went to sleep.

Edward can't protect me from everything.

The proof is literally on my face.

* * *

Please people! Let me get at least 20 reviews on this chapter! And thank you all that is still reading! I would never give up in this story. :D

-Venom


	22. Final Answer To Our Question

"Oww, oww, oww, shit, oww, Jacob! That shit hurts!" I whined as Jacob cleaned my cheek, and smeared antibiotic gel on it.

"I'm hardly touching you, stop acting like a baby." He rolled his eyes, and placed the used, bloody towel back in the bowl.

"Yeah whatever." I rolled my eyes back, and got up to look at my face in a mirror.

An ugly, dark, bruise covered my cheek. And it was noticeably swollen. I touched it gingerly, and sighed.

Looks like I'm not going to school today.

"What's wrong?" I jumped when I heard Jacob's question.

"I look like shit, that's what's wrong." I scowled. Jacob chuckled.

"You could never look like shit. You're always beautiful, even when you're close to looking like shit." Jacob smiled wryly.

I snorted at him, and he let out a short bark of laughter.

"I can't believe what happened yesterday. Carlisle lost it." I sat back on the bed.

"You're telling me, I should go back and beat the shit out of him for hitting you." Jacob muttered angrily.

"It was an accident, and I never should had ran into the middle of the fight. That was stupid." I muttered too.

"Yes it was, Bells. You're not known for thinking straight." Jacob joked, and I threw a pillow at him.

"You're up early." Edward walked into the room, smiling.

I got up immediately, and ran to hug him. I held on to him tightly, kissed his cheeks and lips, and smiled widely. Which hurt, a lot.

"Oww." I gasped quietly, and Edward laughed.

"Now I could have told you not to do that." He admonished lightly, and kissed my good cheek.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked casually. I really want to know, but I don't want to come off like the pushy girlfriend. I'm too fragil, and if something happens to Edward...I don't know what I would do.

I couldn't live without Edward.

"I was taking care of somethings. Trying to see if I can get a job, and save up for a place for us." Edward kissed my jaw, smiling gently. I smiled, relieved, and kissed his nose.

I knew it wasn't anything bad, I don't know why I would doubt Edward. I should be ashamed for thinking negative so quickly.

But then again, with everything that has happened, I'm not surprised negativity would be my first choice.

"Enough. Stop kissing in front of me." Jacob blanched as Edward kissed up my neck, and I giggled.

"Sorry." Edward apologized, and I looked at him, surprised.

He wasn't one to apologize easily, and he did with Jake? Now that's odd.

"So, are you ready to go to the hospital to see Victoria?" Edward asked.

"Hell yeah, let's get this over with." I smiled happily, and skipped out the door.

"Do you want to come too?" Edward asked Jacob.

"Sure." He shrugged, and followed me out.

"Why the hell are you be so...civil to each other?" I asked as I got into the Volvo.

"We have an...understanding of some sorts." Edward half smiled. So did Jake.

"I don't get it." I cocked my head to the side.

"Of course you wouldn't, you don't think straight remember?" Jacob snickered. I punched his arm.

As we drove to the hospital, I grew increasingly worried over my face.

I should have put concealer on it, or at least styled my hair to cover that side of my face.

But like Jacob said, I don't think straight.

Damn, he's right.

But since its a Monday, and everyone is at school, I shouldn't see anyone I know.

Maybe except Carlisle.

I hope we don't.

When we arrived, I took my hair out of my ponytail, and fluffed it up. Eventually, I got some of my bangs to cover my cheek, but not a lot.

As we walked inside, the scent of disinfectant and sick people made me gag. Literally.

I hunched over, holding my mouth, and stomach.

"Bella!" Edward and Jacob held me up, and sat me down on a bench.

"You ok?" Edward fanned my face with his hand, and I cherished the cold air hitting my hot face.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I've never liked hospitals." I swallowed loudly, and stood back up. Why would I get sick all of a sudden?

"Are you sick?" A nurse asked as she passed me.

"No, but do you know where Victoria Smith is at?" I asked, covering my bruise with my hand.

"Yes, is she expecting you?" The nurse asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan." I greeted.

"And I'm Edward Cullen." Edward nodded.

"Oh, she is expecting you two, follow me please." The nurse turned around a corner, and we scrambled to follow her. I watched, growing sickened, as the smell of the hospital followed me, and I was so relieved to look at a door with "Dr. Victoria Smith" on it.

"Here you are." The nurse smiled, and left.

I opened the door, and there sat Victoria. With a microscope.

"Hello, hello!" She grinned, and hugged Edward and I.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yes. Umm, what do I do?" I started to fidget.

"Just give me a strand of your hair, dear." She smiled, and I pulled a hair from my head.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yup. You see, I had a hunch that you were Carlisle's son, Edward, because of your name. He always talked about you. That and the fact that he had told me about Bella. So I knew you both were his kids. It just proved it when I told him about your story, yesterday. As he turned to storm out of the hospital, I got some of his hair. It would have been an hard task for you two, since you didn't want him to know and all. But, he was going to find out anyway, and you shouldn't have to hide it." Victoria said seriously.

Edward and I looked at each other, and nodded.

"Why did you wait a week to ask him? You could have asked him when you guys went back to work last Monday, since we went to the restaurant last Saturday." I suddenly asked, and Victoria started to grin.

"I had to order this microscope, it is way better than the piece of shit I have in the back room." I laughed at Victoria's words.

"So how long will it take to see if I'm Carlisle's daughter?" I asked.

"About a minute." Victoria placed my hair in between two very thin, 2 inch long, rectangular cuts of glass.

"I thought it would be longer." Edward said.

"I studied Carlisle's hair, and if Bella is his daughter, her hair will be half similar to his. Since she would have inherited half of his chromosomes." Victoria talked as she looked through the microscope at my hair.

"I've been doing this for years, so that's why I can find out so fast. I'm done now." She looked at us.

"So...am I his?" I asked my final question, and everything went silent.

Edward slid his hand into mine, and we waited for the answer to all our problems.

"Bella, Carlisle...is not your father." Victoria smiled.

I rolled my eyes at the Maury line, but kissed Edward excitedly.

We aren't related, we really aren't related.

I wrapped my arms around Edward, and kissed his neck, his jaw, his cheeks, nose, forehead, just everywhere on his face. He smiled affectionally, and did the same thing to me.

"Not again." Jacob muttered. I laughed and stopped with the kissing, but still kept my arm around Edward. He did the same too.

"Well that's about it. I got to put this microscope away, but it is so heavy. Nessie, can you come help me with this?" Victoria called out to someone.

The back door of the room opened, and an light, brown haired girl came out.

You could see glints of gold in her hair as she walked towards us.

She is beautiful, and her pink, full lips tugged up into a smile when she saw his.

"Need my help, Vicky?" She asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Yes, I gotta move this scope back." She sucked her teeth.

"How about I help you?" Jacob asked Nessie, and she grabbed her end of the microscope.

"Thank you." She smiled, and Jacob grabbed the other side.

"I'm Jacob." He smiled as he walked towards the back.

"Nessia, but call me Nessie." Nessie introduced.

"I've never heard a name like that before, where are you from?" Jacob asked.

"I was born in Scotland."

"Now that's cool." Jacob grinned, and Nessie laughed. They disappeared in the back.

"I have a message from Esme." Victoria said, and we turned to look at her.

"Really? What does she want?" I glared at the floor.

I am as mad at Carlisle as I am at my mother. She didn't even stop him from kicking us out. She chose a man over her own daughter. I don't know if I could forgive her.

"She wants to meet you both somewhere, probably where you're staying at now. She is bringing Renee with her." I scoffed at Victoria.

"I don't want to see her, or my mother," Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, "they've caused enough damage as it is."

"Give them a chance, please." Victoria looked at us hopefully, and I heard Edward exhale loudly.

"Ok, we will see them. But only if Bella wants too." Edward smiled at me.

"......Let's see what they want." I sighed tiredly.

When Jacob finally came back, we drove back to his house.

"What took you so long to get back here?" I asked curiously.

"I got Nessie's number. She is so awesome, and cute, and just...did I say awesome?" Jacob smiled at me, and I laughed.

"Good to see he's over you." Edward smirked at me.

"Shut up." I glared mockingly.

"I'm surprised Victoria didn't say anything about your face." Jacob pondered.

"Esme probably told her what happened." Edward said, while turning into the drive way.

"Look, they're here." I pointed out. They were waiting in the car, somber expressions on their faces.

I got out the car, and knocked on their car window.

"Bella, oh my god." Mom gasped, and opened the door. She pulled me into a hug, but I didn't return it.

"Your face. He took it too far, Bella, and I'm sorry." She sniffled.

"You didn't do a damn thing, you let him hit Edward, and then me. What kind of mother are you?" I snapped, pointing my finger at her.

"And you, Renee, you think Edward would actually go with you?! You're fucking demented." I spat at Renee.

"I only said that so we can find you two an apartment. I don't want to lose you, and if you want to be together, I won't stop you." Renee stepped out of the car, and looked at Edward.

"Mother, Esme, Bella is not Carlisle's, she is Charlie's." Edward kissed my forehead. I smiled at him.

"........Thank God for Victoria. Everything is all right now, we don't have to fight over this anymore." Renee smiled relieved.

"No, Carlisle needs to apologize to Bella. And then MAYBE things will get back to normal." Edward said, and I could hear his teeth grind together.

Things will never be the same, and Edward knows that.

"I agree." Mom said to Edward, and got back in to the car.

"We are going to give you some money, so you can go get your own place. I know this doesn't make anything better, but we love you. We will see you soon." Mom kissed my cheek, and then rolled the window back up. Renee got in the car, and then they left.

"They're right, it doesn't make it better." Edward muttered.

"But they're getting us an apartment, they love us. They want us to be together, Edward." I kissed him.

"I guess I can forgive them." Edward smiled on my lips, and kissed me back with furor.

"I'm going to go in the house." Jacob huffed at us kissing, and disappeared into the house.

"Can you believe it? A place to call our own?!" I laughed happily, my lips hurting from smiling.

"Just me and you. And isn't someone's birthday coming up?" Edward looked around comically, and gasped when his eyes landed on me. I giggled at his silliness.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Don't forget, yours is coming up too." I raised my eyebrow.

"We're going to do something special. Let's go to a restaurant, movies, what ever you want." Edward caressed my neck, and I let out a contented sigh.

My hands went to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to me.

And all of a sudden, I felt my stomach clench, and the urge to gag came back.

I pulled away from Edward's lips hastily, and bent over. And I threw up.

Tears trailed down my face as I started to dry heave, and Edward rubbed my back.

That killed the mood, totally.

"You must be getting sick, come on, let's get you in the house." Edward placed his hand on my forehead, checking if I was hot. He lifted up my legs and carried me into the house.

Yeah, I must be getting sick. That's why I threw up.

There isn't another reason...well not that I could think of.

Well, now that we know we're not related, we can handle any problem.

Any at all.

* * *

Soooo, it has been a week since the drama at the restaurant. Just making sure dates in here aren't all fucked up. I know nothing about DNA testing, other than swabbing your mouth for cells and testing that (Maury lol), so I made up the whole analyzing the hair thing. I didn't want to wait 2 more days in the story to get results for Bella's DNA. Don't get mad and be like "That's not how they test DNA" because I know that. And the name "Nessia" (pronounced 'Ness-see-ah') is either Scottish or Greek. The name's origin varies. Read, and let me get at least 25 reviews. And then I'll update!

-Venom

PS. For anyone that saw New Moon, my fave scene is when they are watching "Punch Face" at the movie theater.

"Put the gun down, or Imma blow your freakin head off!"

Hilarious. Lol


	23. Flashback

"You're a little warm, but other than that, you seem to be fine. Maybe you caught a little cold or something." Edward touched my forehead for the 12th time today. I sighed, my head on Edward's chest, as we laid on the couch.

Its funny how Edward can go from sexy bad boy to mother hen in an instant.

Well, bad boy for me since he was my half-brother 4 days ago.

After our mothers visited us at Jacob's house, Edward and I got our own apartment.

Mom knew the previous owner of the place, and luckily for us, she was moving out.

Its nothing fancy, or big, but its ours, and that's all that matters.

We have a living room, kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom.

Everything that we are going to need.

"Bella, stop zoning out, and listen to me." Edward poked my cheek.

"What?" I looked at him expectantly.

"Hi." He smiled sheepishly.

I smacked my forehead.

"Wow, Eddie."

"Haha, what?"

"Nothing, I'm just noticing how much of a dork you are."

"Aww, really? I heard girls are starting to see how sexy dorks can be. You like?" Edward flexed the muscles in his arms.

"Dorks aren't for me, well unless their names are Edward." I let my lips graze over his.

As Edward returned the kiss, the feeling of my stomach churning came back.

Yet again, the mood is ruined.

I got up on clumsy legs and ran to the bathroom, tripping twice.

And as I emptied my stomach into the toilet, I started to think.

Why am I sick?

It hasn't been cold, and I have all my shots from the doctor.

I don't even have a fever.

All I'm doing is throwing up....

My head shot up from the toilet, and I leaned over the sink. I washed my mouth out, and looked into the mirror.

"When was my last period?"

"What did you say?" Edward stood at the door, and I choked on water.

"I said, I wonder if this is serious." I really didn't play that off right, the sentence didn't even rhyme.

"I don't know, it might be. All you've been doing is throwing up, and it isn't like you're pregnant or anything." Edward kissed my neck, and walked back into the living room.

Pregnant.......

Shit.

Of course it would be Edward to say that.

I stood up straight, and counted back to the day my period last came.

It was about a month and a half ago.

Three weeks before we went to the restaurant and met James and Victoria.

"So..." I used my fingers to count, "I'm almost 2 weeks late."

2 weeks late.

Why am I late?

Edward has always used a condom.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on memories of Edward and I.

My eyes blinked open, and widened as I though back to the restaurant.

_He pulled me into a stall, locking it, and pressed my body against the wall. We kissed hungrily, nipping each others' flesh, sucking harshly. Edward pushed me up, my legs locking around his waist and grounded his arousal into me. _

"Oh..."

"_That's what I thought. You love the way I fuck you, Bella, you love the way I fit inside you deeply." Edward pulled my dress straps down, my breast popping out at the top. He sucked on a nipple quickly, making my breaths come out in pants. At the same time, he was pulling his slacks down, along with his boxers, and he pressed his length against my folds. He teased me, rubbing his tip against my wet center, not even trying to push in. I scratched my nails against his back, trying to urge him on._

"My..."

"_Dammit Edward! Fuck me already!" I screamed, not caring if anyone was in the bathroom with us. He kissed up my neck, to my jaw, and kissed my bottom lip._

"_Say please." Edward smirked, licking over my lips. _

"God..." My hands moved to my stomach, and I pressed on it.

Edward didn't use a condom that time.

"Babe, are you ok?" His voice called out from the living room.

"I'm f-fine." I replied shakily.

My hands left my skin, and I sprinted to our bedroom. I went straight to our dresser and grabbed my cell phone.

I have to call someone, I just need to call someone.

My hand ran through my hair.

I can't call Jacob, because with his big mouth he'll probably tell Edward. Or worse, tell his dad.

I obviously can't tell Edward, because I don't want to be wrong if I do.

So who can I call?

I dialed the number of a person that I haven't really talked to in 3 months.

"Hello?" That person's surprised voice filled hope into my own voice.

"Alice?"

"Hi Bella, how are you?"

"I could be better." I let out a wry laugh.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her concern making me smile.

"Can we meet up, maybe at your house?"

"Sure, that would be great." I could just imagine her grinning. After getting her address, I had to get moving.

"Ok, I'll be there in about 45 minutes. Bye." I said quickly, while pulling out a white tee and skinny jeans.

I got dressed, put on some white flats, and ran out the room with my cell in hand.

"Eddie, I'll be right back." I said over my shoulder as I grabbed the keys from the counter.

"Where are you going?" Edward sat up from the couch.

"I just have to see Jacob for something. He wants to talk to me about Nessie." I kissed him, and walked to the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I got this. But thanks, babe." I smiled reassuringly, and closed the door. I locked it, and sprinted to the car.

Yeah, maybe I should have told Edward where I really was going. But he would had fucking flipped.

Alice, and the rest of our former friends, are backstabbers in his eyes.

But Alice is the only one I can talk to right now, and in this situation, I don't want to be alone.

The drive to her house was a silent one, as I contemplated my options in my head.

If I am pregnant, what should I do?

Should I raise the baby?

Should I think of adoption?

Or, maybe abortion?

"No." I shook my head forcefully.

I could never kill a baby, especially one that has Edward and I's DNA.

Edward's baby, our baby.

A picture of a blond haired, brown eyed boy ran through my mind. He would have Edward's smile, and my eyes, and he would be so beautiful.

A baby.

What would I do about college?

I didn't have time to think, as I pulled into Alice's drive way.

She stood waiting for me, wearing a short gray dress, black leggings, and a gray cap.

How I missed her fashion sense.

I got out the car, and was immediately crushed into an embrace.

"Bella!!! Oh its been forever since I've seen you." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"We saw each other like a week ago." I laughed. Alice joined in, giggling. I kept laughing, and slowly tears started to form in my eyes. I felt them fall down my cheeks, and my laughter turned into sobs.

I cried, and Alice held me, as I wailed into her shoulder.

"Alice, something is wrong, something is wrong." I choked on my words. She rubbed my back softly.

"What is it, Bella? I'm here, you can tell me." She spoke soothingly. It took me a minute to calm down, but once I did, I looked her straight in the eyes. This is the moment where I will see if she is a real friend, or not.

"I think I might be pregnant."

Her eyes doubled in size, and she fired off questions.

"What? When did you find out? You and Edward had sex? Whoa, when? You guys didn't use a condom? Wait, why? You have to tell me everything!" Her words sounded combined together, and she pulled me into her house.

I couldn't help but to laugh at her disorganized speech, and be relieved that out of 4 lost friends, I still have one.

* * *

I will update if I get 30 reviews, so you better review!

I appreciate everyone that reads this story and reviews, and if I could, I would send shirtless Edwards and Jacobs to you. But I can't, :( , booooo. Lol


	24. Inside Me

"....So....all this happened in a time span of 7 months? You guys do work a little slow, I'll give you that." Alice's cheeky remark placed a sly smile on my face.

It is very nice to have my best friend back.

"Its more than what you have been doing. Haven't you and Jasper been on first base for the past year?"

"Don't go there, Swan, you will regret it." Alice cocked an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt that."

"Don't you think you should be focused on that pregnancy test instead of my sex life?"

"You bring up a good point, hey is my phone ringing?" My clear avoidance of the pregnancy test made Alice laugh loudly.

After I stopped blubbering with Alice, we immediately went to the corner store. And got a $13 pregnancy test, that came with two tests.

"Hey, you can always keep the 2nd test for the future." Alice joked, and I glared at her.

And while we waited for the results, I told Alice everything.

The sex, the fights, the betrayal I did to Jacob, Renee, Mom, Carlisle, the DNA test, everything, everything that happened since I've first met Edward.

"Its been 2 minutes, Bella. You should check..." Alice trailed off.

I looked at the test that sat in front of me, and just stared.

This can determine everything in my life.

To go to college, or take care of a child.

To start on a early career, or to start shopping for a crib.

I'm not ready for this, I'm really not.

But...I have no choice.

Slowly, I reached for the white stick, and gripped it gently in my hand.

I analyzed it for at least 4 minutes, my eyes never leaving it.

It took me more time, actually, to process what the test is telling me.

And I couldn't believe it.

"What does it say?" Alice peered over my shoulder, quietly.

"I have to go." I stood up, and threw the test back on the table.

"What the hell, Bella, where are you going?" Alice shouted as I ran out the door.

"Oh god..." Alice looked down at the pregnancy test, and her hands went to mouth in surprise.

* * *

"Edward! Edward!" I slammed the front door close, and searched the living room.

The eerie quiet welcomed me, so I looked in the bedroom.

Edward laid there, shirtless, and sleep. Ahh, de'ja vu.

I sighed, and went to the bed. I crawled onto the bed, and snuggled up to Edward's body.

I laid there, just absorbing Edward's warmth, and I could feel myself start to drift to sleep.

No, I have to tell Edward, so wake up, Bella.

"Did you help Jacob with his Nessie problem?" Edward's sleep-slurred voice asked me. I couldn't help but to jump.

"Yes, it was something dumb." I chuckled weakly.

We sat there for a few seconds, when Edward pulled my body to his, and we were face to face.

"Bella...I called Jake. He didn't need help with anything, so why did you lie to me? Where did you actually go?" Edward gazed at me, his eyes showing slight anger. But I could see the worry, the hidden fear.

What does he think I actually did?

"I-I...I'm going to be honest, Edward."

"And?"

"I went to see Alice."

His stiffened at my side, but then he slowly relaxed.

"...Well, I can understand that. She was your best friend."

"She is my best friend."

"Did you forget how she and our so-called friends abandoned us?" Edward hissed, the anger inside him awake.

"What would you have done if you found out your best friend was fucking his new sister?! Would you have just accepted that, would you?!" I snapped right back at Edward, and he frowned.

"...I....would have done the same thing."

"Exactly, so don't go blaming it all on them. I just had to talk to Alice." I sighed, rubbing his arm.

"About what?" His hands went to my neck, massaging the tense muscles there.

Ok, Bella, its time to tell him. I just have to.

Edward loves me, and I know he wouldn't leave me.

So do it.

Do it now.

"I'm..."

Bella! Say it!

"I'm...just missing my best friend. I just wanted to talk to her." I smiled pleasantly.

Inside, I was screaming "FUCK!!!"

I chickened out!

Why did I do that?!

I'm going to tell him, but I just need some time.

I just don't know how much time actually I need.

Way to go, Bella, way to go.

Edward played with my hair as I sulked, and asked me what Alice and I talked about.

I couldn't help but to choke up at the irony, but I swallowed down the self hate, and smiled fakely.

"You know...girl stuff."

* * *

Yup, I know, Bella should have told Edward. But what would you do if you finally have life where you want it, after months of drama? Would you just come out and say it, and cause more problems, or wait a little bit, and then tell Edward?

Tell me your answers in a review! At least 35 reviews and I will update!!!

Cheese :D

-Venom


	25. Inside Me Pt 2

"Oh, I'm so proud of you two! Look what we got here, a couple of high school graduates!" Mom hugged both of us tightly, happy tears prickling in the corner of her eyes.

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes, and smile at Edward.

We made it through high school.

Now that is a call for celebration.

Carlisle stood a few feet from us, hesitant to approach. I looked at him, bittersweet is what I would describe him.

You would think he would have at least come congratulate us.

Guess not.

I relished the feel of my graduation robe flowing around me.

And I fixed the angle of my cap, with steady fingers.

This is how it feels to be an adult.

I could just feel the power inside me.

I held my diploma proudly in my hand, and looked around for Alice.

It didn't take long to find her spiky, black hair, and I skipped to her.

"Alice! We did it!" I grinned, and she let out a snort.

"Girl, this is just step one, now we gotta deal with step two, college." We both groaned at the word college.

Alice will be starting in the fall.

Me...I would have to wait till spring.

Because of being- "Bella! Hi!" Rosalie embraced me, and I grimaced at Alice.

She held her lips tight together, to stop from laughing.

"Bella....I'm sorry. What we did to you and Edward was wrong. We shouldn't had just discarded you like that. But then again, in our shoes, we kind of had no choice." Rosalie's blue eyes got really shiny, and my eyes widen as I saw some tears fall down her cheeks.

She must feel really bad about what she did.

Or she's a awesome actress.

"Its ok, Rose, I forgive you. But Edward and I aren't related, Carlisle isn't my father." I smiled gently at her.

Her eyes widened too, and then a happy grin broke out onto her face.

"I'm so happy to hear that! Thank goodness."

Thank goodness, indeed.

My smile grew even more, when I saw Jasper and Emmett join the group.

"Em! Jaspy!" I threw my arms around them, but laughed when I couldn't hug them all the way.

They were way too taller, and muscled than me.

"Bella, its great to see you." Jasper smiled down at me, and hugged me back.

"Hey there, sexy, I see you've gotten even more beautiful in the last 2 months! What's your secret?" Emmett picked me up, and I let out a squeal of laughter.

"Its probably this blue gown, it brings out the color in my eyes." I smiled crookedly.

"Anything brings out the color in your eyes." Edward came from behind me, and kissed my cheek.

I couldn't help but to smile at him, again.

"Edward." Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Sorry bro...about what we did. We are all sorry, and we hope you can forgive us." Emmett placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

We all waited for his answer.

"Apology accepted. I understand how weird it must have been for you guys...and being in that situation, I would probably would have done the same," Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, and I did the same,"but luckily for us, Bella and I aren't related. We had a DNA test done, and she isn't my sister."

Emmett let out a relieved sigh, and Jasper smiled lazily.

"Damn, now that's some luck right there." Emmett grinned.

"No...its fate. Edward and I were meant to be together." I kissed Edward tenderly, and the group let out whistles.

"Wooooo!" Emmett patted Edward's back, laughing.

"We better leave before they start fucking in front of us." Rosalie grinned.

"Shut up!" I blushed.

"Do you all want to go somewhere? To a restaurant?" Alice asked.

"How about IHOP?" I asked.

"That sounds good." Edward nodded.

"Yeah, I want some crepes." Emmett rubbed his stomach.

"Wow, manly man, you would think you would want a man's breakfast. Crepes is for girls." Jasper snorted.

"I like crepes, especially with strawberries." Emmett licked his lips.

"I sometimes forget who the female is in the relationship." Rosalie said seriously.

We all laughed at that.

"Baby, you know who the female is, because it sure aint me." Emmett kissed up Rosalie's neck, and she shuddered.

"Time to go." I giggled, and Edward smiled at me.

"On to IHOP!" Alice bellowed dramatically.

"I want french toast!" I called out, and the group snickered.

Edward and I went to find mom, and tell her where were going, when I bumped into Carlisle.

"Dad- Carlisle, sorry...for bumping into you." I spoke lowly.

"I know I haven't been the best father, and I know you can never forgive me, and I don't expect you to, but I'm sorry. I never meant to drive you and Edward away, and I especially didn't mean to hit you. I never meant to hurt anyone." Carlisle face showed regret, which made me feel better.

Today is just a day of 'apologizes.'

"I forgive you, Carlisle. And I hope everything can go back to being normal." I gave him a hug.

"I don't know if I can forgive you, dad. I really want to, but I just don't know." Edward almost whispered, and I grabbed his hand for support.

"I understand Edward...I love you, I love you both." Carlisle reached to give Edward a hug, and I was surprised when he accepted it.

It warmed my heart to see a father and son finally together, and maybe even at peace.

"Please tell mom that we are leaving, and that we will call her later." I said my goodbyes to Carlisle, and we returned back to our group.

"Onward to IHOP!" I half screamed, half giggled.

"Ha-zahh!" They all shouted, and we burst into laughter.

Today was a good day.

I finished high school, and gain my best friends back.

And I get to go to IHOP.

* * *

"Damn, I'm stuffed." Edward rubbed his stomach as he relaxed on the couch.

I nodded my head in agreement, and laid my head on his chest.

My favorite place to be.

Bella, you've waited a month, now is the time.

"Edward."

"Yeah?" Edward focused his attention on me, and I found myself heating up.

Nows not the time to get horny, either.

"Let's go to the bedroom." I stood up, and pulled on his arm.

"Hmmm, now you're in the mood." Edward mused, and walked with me to our room.

I haven't had sex with Edward for almost 4 weeks.

I haven't seen Edward's beautiful, sculptured body, and he hasn't seen mine.

That is the longest that we have gone, and right now, I can't hold out for much longer.

But, I have to tell Edward, so sex can wait.

I can't believe I put a wait on sex.

"Clothes off." I whispered, and Edward took his shirt off. And his pants, and his-

"Lay down." Again, Edward complied with my commands.

"Bella." His hands trailed up and down my back as I sat on the bed.

"Wait, I have something to show you." I stilled his moving hands, and he looked at me with confusion.

I took my jeans off, and I sat back on the bed.

I moved in between Edward's legs, and I kissed him.

Our mouths worked quickly, tongues reacting, skin tingling.

Hands moving against skin, eyes watching each other.

"Edward, you love me, right?"

"Bella, you know I do. Why would you ask that?" His golden eyes watched me intentively.

"Edward..." I sat up back up, and I took my shirt off.

Edward gasped, and the room went quiet.

This is the part that I hate.

Absolute silence.

My flat stomach, now had a slight bulge to it.

It was a little rounded, a sign that it has gotten bigger.

A baby was growing, inside me.

"Bella..." Edward touched my stomach, and I know he could feel how it was a little hard.

"Edward, I'm pregnant." I sighed, relief filling my body. I don't have to keep it a secret anymore.

"...When? H-how?" His hands caressed my stomach, and I placed my hand on his.

"Remember the restaurant, in the bathroom?" I blushed.

"Oh...shit, I didn't use a condom." Edward grinned weakly.

"You're not mad...are you?" I asked cautiously.

"No. I'm...happy. I'm happy." Edward kissed my stomach, his lips lingering on my skin.

"Really? Its a shock, I know, but you don't have to pretend to be happy."

"There's no pretending," Edward looked up to me,"I am happy. Were going to have a baby. Our baby."

I blinked rapidly to clear the tears building inside.

"You don't know how happy, and relieved, I am to hear you say that." I choked up.

"I love you Bella, and I love this baby inside you." Edward pulled me close, his lips claiming mine.

When he touched me, he touched me so softly, it was like feathers.

He worshiped me, kissing every surface of my body.

Kissing my neck, chest, arms, breast, and giving extra kisses to my growing stomach.

He kissed up my legs, up my thighs, kissed the placed that made me cry out, made my knees shake.

We made love...love, a thing I never knew until I met Edward.

And now I'm having his baby.

"Edward," I gasped,"I love you. I love you so much."

Our hips met together for the last time, and I let out a loud moan when I came.

Our lips also met again, and I held him so tightly, when I felt him release inside of me.

"You're my life, Bella...I can't live without you." His hands rested on the slightly swollen stomach.

And together, we drifted off to sleep.

_You're my life too, Edward, and so is our child._

_

* * *

  
_

Thank you for all your reviews! You guys are the fucking best! Now, let's see if we can get to 40 reviews.

Edward: Don't you think its kind of selfish to charge your readers a review to read the next chapter.

Venom stares dumbly.

Bella rolls her eyes.

Edward: Hello, Venom, anyone there?

Venom: Uhh...yeah?

Edward: Well, don't you think its kind of selfish to charge your readers a review to read the next chapter??

Venom stares dumbly again.

Bella: Let me handle this...Venom...don't you...think...its kind of...selfish...to charge your readers...a review...to read the next chapter?

Venom: (Sudden insight) OH! Well, kind of, it just reminds me that someone is still reading my story. Why didn't you just say that, Edward?

Edward slaps his forehead in frustration.

Edward: You know that's why you have review alerts, right?

Venom stares dumbly again, and Edward gapes at her.

Bella: You're not going to win, Edward, she's too...slow.

Edward: Yeah, you're right.

Venom: I can hear you two, I'm not slow! (Pouts)

Edward and Bella: (Laughs) Yeah right!

Venom: Would it be wrong to ask for 40 reviews to see the next chapter?

Edward and Bella walk away.

Venom: Hey! Come back! Did I say something wrong?

* * *

I had to just make one of my special conversations, especially because bellacullen202 missed them.

Haha, I don't actually need 40 reviews to update. But it would be nice, :D

Total J/K, please don't beat me up. ;P

I'll update soon!

-Cheese! (What?)

-Venom


	26. Sweet

"Did you ever think we would be together?" Soft fingertips feathered over my skin, making goosebumps following their trail. I leaned into the touch, my lips pulling upwards into a contended smile. I could never get enough of Edward, I needed him everything second, day, week, well you get the picture.

I rolled over to face him in his arms, and smirked at him.

"No." He smirked right back at my answer.

"Why, is it because I'm too sexy for you? _Yes. _"Or is it because you're to sexy for me?" _Are you serious? Have you seen my bloated stomach?_

"Actually it was because during most of our relationship, we still thought we were related." I kissed one of his sweet spots on his neck. He let out an answering moan.

"I never thought anything this beautiful, this...perfect, could be for me. I kind of thought I would be alone for a long time." I didn't expect the sadness in my voice to be so evident, and neither did Edward. His arms held me even tighter, and I took much comfort into burrowing my face into his hard chest.

"You'll never be alone, Bella, not while I'm around. I won't ever leave you or our baby, so don't worry." Edward whispered into my ear, and left a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Speaking of baby," I left the heaven of Edward's arms and my bed, and stood up,"My baby is telling me to feed it's mommy. I'm starving."

Edward watched me as I stretched, and he smiled lustily at me.

"I'm also starving, but not for food." He licked his lips._ Whoa, food can wait._

"Well, come and get it." I took off my shirt, my bare nipples hardening at the cold air. _Or maybe at Edward's stare._

I climbed back on the bed, and immediately Edward went for my breast. I held back a moan as one hand played with my nipples, pinching gently, making me squirm. And then a hot mouth licked up the valley of my breast, over my pebbled nub, sucking on them hungrily. My fingernails scraped gently down Edward's naked back, towards his pants, resting at his lower back_._

His lips trailed up my neck, sucking at my weak spots, reaching my own waiting lips, and giving me a heated kiss. Our lips moved against each other, our tongues coming out to play, rubbing, twisting, meeting, soft flesh, so sweet, so warm, so everything. We gazed into each other eyes, brown to gold, and I felt...complete. I never had anything like this before, this is what keeps me going, keeps the smile on my face, keeps my heart pumping, keeps my eyes open.

"I love you." I whispered, my hand caressing his soft, angular jaw, the other on his cheek. His eyes soften at my words, the honey gold in his eyes like liquid fire.

Our clothes were thrown on the floor, our naked bodies held each other, like if were were trying to make one person, trying to be absorbed by other.

I laid him back, hovering over him, and guided his hard cock to my aching core, while he placed his hands on my hips. And I lowered myself down, his hot length pushing itself inside of me, filling me up with heat. "So fucking tight, oh so tight...I don't think I'm going to last long." Edward's eyes were closed, his face twisted in sweet agony, the pleasure almost pain. I lifted myself up, and brought myself back down, the hands on my hips squeezing tightly. I started a slow, rough rhythm, grinding hard when he was deep in me. I didn't want this to stop, I wanted to keep going as long as I could go. I gasped when the pressure I could no longer ignore became to much, and I screamed out when it finally hit me, my body going deliciously numb, my inner walls clamping hard on Edward's cock, and he let out an answering moan, and released inside me. I fell to his side, covering his lips with mine, and we kissed until we felt sleep take over.

I rolled over, and Edward spooned me, his arms went around my waist, and he buried his head into the crook of my neck. I smiled sleepily, and my eyes closed as I drifted off to sleep.

"Love you." I could hear his smooth, warm voice in my ear.

_Love you too, now and forever._

&&~~*~~&&

I am now almost 3 months pregnant, and I couldn't be happier. Granted, I just turned 18, which made me a legal adult. It felt like a great feat because I was finally free, free from my parents, and free to be completely with Edward. But, before I turned 18, I never thought I would spend that day in a doctor's office, pregnant, with Edward's baby.

But, I wouldn't change that for anything. Things are perfect the way it is.

I watched Edward, his leg twitching up and down, doing that whole nervous bouncing of the leg thing, and I smiled. He was nervous, really nervous. I held his hand, the warmth of it bring heat into my own body, and he looked at me.

"Are you scared?" My teasing tone brought a smile to his face. "No, I'm not."

"Oh really?" "Really, really, my Bella." Edward kissed my hand. A loving smile graced his face, and I knew the same graced mine. This man, this man is everthing I ever wanted.

"That is so sweet, two young people in love, may I ask why you two are here, well other than the obvious?" An elderly woman in front of us smiled warmly, her brown eyes bright. I returned with a grin.

"I'm having a baby."

"My oh my, congratulations, that is wonderful."

"Thank you. Um...May I ask why you are here, miss?" I asked quietly.

"Well they goin to check my blood pressure, it is awfully high. They not sure if my diabetes is in check." She looked crestfallen, throwing her graying brown hair over her shoulder, and I frowned.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Is all I could say.

"That's ok, for living 86 years is a good reward outta life, and I am still goin. My husband just turned 89, and he is still goin strong." At that moment, and elderly man walked out of the men's bathroom, and sat next to the lady. She didn't look a day over 60.

"Hello baby, who are your friends?" His old, green eyes looked at us warmly too.

"This is..." She looked at us expectantly.

"Oh, I'm Bella." "And I'm Edward." We shook their hands.

"Bella is having a baby." She smiled at her husband.

"Babies, they sweet when they're young, but can turn into little hellions when they get to teenage years." The man laughed, and Edward and I chuckled with them.

"Isabella Swan, the doctor is ready to see you." A nurse called from at her counter.

"It was nice meeting you." Edward and I said at the same time, and shook the couples' hands in goodbye.

"You too, I hope you and your baby live good lifes." The lady smiled gently. We nodded and left, going starte into the examining room.

_I hope we have a good life too._

_

* * *

_

_**So, so, so, so, super so freakin sorry that I have been M.I.A for the past 3 months. (M.I.A means missing in action right? I mean it could mean meatballs is awesome, lol) I actually don't have Microsoft Work on my computer anymore, so until now I've been miserable, having all this chapters I have to make up. But now I have a laptop, so I'm trying to get back in the game! Woo?! Ok, sorry for that random interjection. :D**_

_**I have a new story idea, and I know what you're thinkin (Doesn't she have like 12 billion unfinished stories already? WTF) **_

_**Well guess what, you're right! Muhahaha. Ok, but yeah, I might upload this story this month, or next.**_

_**Look out for it, it will be called "Playlist for the Reborn." **_

_**And look out for this next update, cuz it should also be this month, or next.**_

_**See ya'll soon! Pease out suckas. :3  
**_


	27. Red

Red. And agony.

All I see is red. Not a soft red, but a dark, bloody, thick red. I hurt.

Where am I?

I move my arms, trying to feel for something, but it hurts too much. I come in contact with more red.

I'm missing something. I don't know what it is. My arms move again, straight in front of me. I reach for my abdomen.

It's flat.

_Baby._

The red is pulsing, and I open my mouth. I feel it inside of me.

It's gone. Where did it go? Where did it go?

I had a baby, and someone took it. The red, damn, it hurts.

If I can't find it, then I will stop.

Wait…the red, it's coming from me…

"Wake up, Bella, baby please, wake up!"

Who's yelling?

"Bella, please, please stop screaming, it was a nightmare, Bella!"

My hands shoot out, frantic, hitting something that is holding me down. I open my eyes, blurry, no more red.

_Edward…why are you crying?_

Who is screaming?

I open my mouth…it was already open. And now I hear it.

It's a wail, a piercing, sharp, agonizing wail.

_Am I screaming?_

"Edward, the baby! Oh god, my baby, my baby, my baby! Edward, Edward, Edward!" My throat aches, my tongue is dry.

I can't stop.

* * *

"Huh?" I wake up, my skin jumping. I feel cold…I feel scared. I feel for Edward on the bed, but he must be awake already. I get off the bed, stretching hard. I feel my stomach.

He's there.

My little baby is still here. My fingers tap against my plump stomach, and an answering kick is against my skin. He must be awake too.

"Good morning, sunshine." I greet to the baby inside of me, though I doubt he understands me. Scratching my side, I walk into the living room, looking for my boyfriend.

"Edward?" Where is he?

A snore from the couch is what gave me a clue. What is he doing sleeping here?

I climb in with him, wrapping my arms around his waist, and burrowing into his chest. He smells like vanilla, and Edward. His natural scent makes me hot. Maybe it's the hormones that are making me super horny all of a sudden.

Or maybe it's always been that way with Edward.

"Babe….why are you sleeping in here?" I whisper against his chin, kissing it gently. His arms squeeze me tightly, too tight. "Edward?..."

He opens his eyes…and they're rimmed red. "Edward?"

Tears drip down his face, down his chin, on my lips. "Babe, what happened? Are you sick?" My hands are on his forehead, feeling for a fever, then on his cheeks and neck. He keeps staring at me; tears are still clouding his gold eyes. What are you looking for?

He licks his lips, and sniffles. His hands are cold against my back; he is still holding me tight.

"Bella, do you remember your dream?"

My eyebrows bunch in confusion. "My dream?"

He is still looking at me intently, he is still crying. "Please…I need for you to think."

So I do…what I was dreaming about.

_Can you feel the red? Can you feel it? Because it's inside…it wants out._

_Why does it hurt? Why?_

_Because the red is leaving you, aren't you happy?_

_What's this red you keep saying? I don't understand._

_Red is blood…and you are loosing a lot of it._

_Why?_

_Baby._

"Ohh!" I gasp, my own eyes filling up with water. I had a dream about loosing the baby.

Edward rubs up and down my back with his hands, as I sob. Everything hurt, the dream felt so real. I can't stop crying.

"You were screaming, Bella. I never heard someone sound like that ever. It was like you were dying. It was fuckin horrible, I thought I was going to be sick. If you and the baby died, I'd kill myself. I would fuckin kill myself if I lost you two." Edward cried into my neck, as I cried into his hair.

I would die if this baby died too. I won't lose this baby. I won't lose Edward. I refuse.

I refuse to lose anyone.

* * *

"Hi Bella, when are you and Edward coming over?" Alice's trilling voice asks over the phone.

"We will have to do this tomorrow. Edward is sick, and I don't want to leave him alone."

"Aww, but I got dinner ready and everything. Rosie and Em are waiting for ya'll, and you made Jasper slave over a hot grill!" I can imagine Alice pouting right now.

"I promise, we'll be over there tomorrow, I'm not feeling to good either." Ahh, pregnant excuse. Works everytime.

"Fine. Take care of Edward and my nephew, I can't wait to see him in 3 months!" Alice giggled.

"Actually 3 and a half, I'm almost 6 months, give or take 2 weeks." I smiled to myself. The baby will be here soon.

"Yeah yeah, see you tomorrow, sis." Alice mocked.

"Kay, bye."

I got off the couch, letting Edward go back to sleep. I already ruined his sleep enough. Walking to the fridge, I get out a water bottle, and drink half of it in one gulp. Being pregnant makes me thirsty.

The dream is still fresh on my mind, and I don't want to worry Edward anymore. I'm gonna stay healthy for this baby, and it's going to be born alive and well.

"You hear me, baby? You are going to be alive and well when you get out. So you better behave in there." I cooed to my stomach, and I felt him move. Maybe he likes my voice. A kick to my side made me wince. Nevermind, I don't think he like me.

I lay back with Edward, and I kiss his ear. "I called Sam, and let him know that you are sick. He said take the tomorrow off too, so you can get better. Sleep good, me and the baby are safe. And we love you."

Just because that dream scared us, doesn't mean it's real. We will survive. We lived through being siblings, being in love, being hated, being outcast from everyone. We will live through this too.

* * *

Ahh. Nightmares suck, yo. I should have another update in the next week or so. Sorry for the wait. I know, I suck.


	28. Denial

"I can't believe you won't do this." He muttered, his hands going through his hair roughly. Thick, bronze, bed head hair standing in all directions. I paid no mind to his words, I stared at the red brown strands.

"Bella!" He barked, making me jump, startling me from my daydream.

"What, Edward?" I sighed. He glared at my nonchalant question. While laying down, trying to relax, my irritated boyfriend wants to argue with me. Knowing that I am 8 months pregnant, moody, and tired, he keeps going on and on. And on, and on.

And on.

"You know you need help, why are you being so stubborn?" Edward sits next to me on our bed, his warm hands rubbing circles on my tense back. I let out a small moan of relief. My back has been killing me.

"Dreams are dreams, it's probably all the hormones. Once the baby is out, they will go away. If they don't, then I will talk to a doctor or something. Now leave me alone and message me." I agitatedly twist my head back to give him a dirty look, trying to prove my point.

Dreams don't mean anything, nightmares happen to everyone. Not just to me.

He sighs in surrender and continues to knead into stressed muscle. Another moan escapes my lips. He chuckles in response.

"When are you going to get up? You know Alice wants us at her house by 4. Don't make her come get you, I won't save you this time." My eyes roll at that. I learned my mistake of doubting Alice's threats.

"I'm up, I'm up." I grunted while trying to stand, maneuvering this beach ball of a stomach is hard to do.

Edward hands me my clothes, kisses me sweetly, and walks out of the room.

"Five minutes!" He calls out from the living room.

"Asshole thinks I can get dressed in that time frame? Yeah right." I mutter under my breath and take off my shirt.

* * *

The night terrors started about 2 months ago, and have gotten worse. I'd wake up shaking, sweating, crying, hands going straight to my pregnant stomach. Making sure it was a dream, it has to be a dream.

Edward is always there to hold me, calm me down, and whisper the life line words I need. "It's ok, baby, it's ok. It's a dream, it's not real. The baby is fine, you are fine, I'm here, I got you."

After catching my breath, and lowing down my heart rate, I try to sleep after seeing what I saw in those dreams. They haunt me, but I would never tell him. He already worries too much.

A soft palm cups my face, and I look up to see golden orbs fixated on me. My lips move into a sweet smile.

"Stop thinking, it scares me." The movement of his mouth catches my eye, a slight fire starts in my lower belly. Edward makes me want him in ways I can't describe.

He smiles again, mischievous, reminding me of an old perverted man being caught staring at a young girl's chest. Dirty, old man.

"You want me, don't you?" Edward snickers, and I get out the car to hide my blush. Alice waits on her porch for us, pixie smile in place.

"You two are late! 5:34! I said 4 o'clock!" The pixie stomps her foot in a way to show her annoyance, but it comes off adorable. I giggle to myself. Edward smiles knowingly.

"Sorry, sorry, the baby was awake all day. Bella had to rest for a bit." Edward kisses her cheek, and ruffles her hair.

"Excuse, Bella can take it," Alice huffs and fixes her wild hair, "But I have the recliner waiting for you, so go sit your pregnant ass down." I perk up at the word "recliner."

In almost inhuman strength, I run past Alice, into the house, past Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and whoever else is in there, and "sit my pregnant ass down" into that god made recliner.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." I can't even stop the sigh from leaving my mouth as my body just melts into that seat. I turn on the vibrations to low, and let the chair do its work.

"She's like a cat with milk." Jasper chuckles out loud. I hear people agreeing, but slowly the world fades away as I fall asleep.

"Or a cat with crack, I think she's addicted to that thing." I think Emmett said that, but I don't care.

"Let her sleep, she needs it." I do, I really do. Night night, baby, Mommy is going to take a quick nap. I so need it.

* * *

My eyes pop open as a loud sob reaches my ears, I sit up panting and heaving. Edward is at my side in a second, engulfing me into his loving embrace. A fury of movement comes from my stomach, the baby alert and angry. He must have been sleep too, he is still here with me. I cry loudly, tears wetting Edward's shirt, and I can't even stop as I embarrassingly notice that we aren't alone. Face red and wet, I pull away from Edward, trying to gain back composure. The nightmare was so real, I could feel it, I could taste my own fear. Alice walks over to rub up and down my back.

"It was bad, huh?" The pity in her voice makes fresh tears spring from my eyes. I nod tiredly.

"You can't keep going on like this." Rose comes over to my side, her beautiful face stressed in concern. Everyone has the same expression. The sensation of fight or flight starts up in my blood.

"I'll be ok, I wish you would all stop acting like the fucking world is going to end." I can't stop the cruelty from entering my tone. I want to scream, I want to hurt someone. I want to cry.

"It's already 11…maybe we should call it a night." Jasper places his hand on Alice's shoulder, and she exhales deeply.

"Right, we will all meet up soon. Hopefully for the birth of my godson." Alice flashes me a bright smile. I do to.

"Goodnight everyone." We all say goodbye and leave to our respect vehicles.

The drive home was silent, heavy tension in the air, my stomach starts to cramp in nervousness. The baby kicks me hard, protesting against the sudden change in my body again. I caress the spot of his attack, my only way of reassuring him.

Edward ignores me, eyes stuck on the road as he drives meticulously. I frown and then pout. I don't like this at all.

"….Are you mad at me?" I ask, moving closer to him to rest my head on his side. He shrugs me off. My stomach twists in pain.

"What's the point in talking to you? You never listen anything I have to say." His lips move harshly, his attitude shouting, "I'm fucking pissed off."

"Edward…" I start but get cut off- "Don't you dare try to act like I'm overreacting. This is getting out of hand, Bella, you haven't had a regular night of sleep in weeks, you wake up crying all the time, I'm not the only one that sees that shit!" Edward snarls at me, eyes glowering into mine. I sink back into my seat, feeling like a child put into timeout.

Pride stops me from admitting he's right.

"I. Am. Fine. What do you not comprehend? It's hormones, and nothing else! Stop fucking nagging me like you're my wife or something, I already have a mother and you're not her!" I snap right back and Edward pounds the stirring wheel in anger.

We arrive to the house, both slamming the car door shut and stomping to separate rooms in the house. Pathetically, I strip down to my underwear and get into my empty bed. Edward sulks in the living room. This is all my fault.

I am worried about my dreams. It's true that I should see someone about it.

But, right now, my priorities are the baby and Edward. It's just little nightmares.

What's the worse that could happen?

* * *

**Wassup, mothafuckaaaaassssss! Sorry I've been M.I.A (like always) I've been busy with bullshit school work and college shit. I got one month left of highschool and then I'm DONE! Yessssss! I go to college in the fall, so before that I'm going to be writing up chapters like a storm. I hope I will be able to update all my stories at least once a week. Please keep reading and don't give up on me. All my beloved readers THANK YOU for reading! I will talk to you all soon! :D :***

**-Venom3  
**


	29. Relief

Our bed didn't feel like our bed at this moment.

I tossed and turned, my body uncomfortable and stiff from our car ride. Our very emotional car ride.

I was wrong, every fiber in my body knew that, yet I kept being stubborn. I'm pushing away the one person that knows me best. I'm punishing him and myself, what is my problem?

What _is _my problem?

The nightmares…what's really causing them?

I'm going to be a new mom and this is an experience that can manifest a lot of emotions. Emotions can be expressed in different ways. Stress of the mind, the body, and these things are normal.

But these dreams are anything but normal.

The constant fear for my baby…the thought of losing him or her, in any way…

I can't bring myself to even think about it.

These dreams are so vivid, so violent, so red…

Blood red.

Is this a premonition? Am I going to lose my baby? Am I going to lose myself too?

I'm going to be a new mom. Maybe this is stress. This has to be stress.

I turn over on my right side, reaching out to the empty side of the bed. Edward should be here with me. He worries for me, for our baby, and with the reoccurrence of my nightmares, he has all rights to be worried.

And I push him away. I try my best to curl into the fetal position but my pregnant stomach gets in the way. The baby kicks towards my bellybutton; they must hate this position I'm in right now. I smile faintly at that, imagining the scowling face of our child in my womb. With eyes as warm as their father's, all liquid honey, so sweet. And chocolate brown hair, wild and thick like mine's.

They will have Edward's charisma and smile. Hopefully, they will have none of my shyness, clumsiness, or stubbornness.

But most important of all, they will be loved. Loved like a baby should be loved by their parents, and they will laugh, play, and grow with us.

I felt tears slid down my cheek, dampening my pillowcase. I want our child to be and feel loved, no matter what. I can handle these dreams as long as my baby is born healthy. And long as Edward is here, I can do anything. I slowly sit up, twisting my body so I can put my feet on the floor.

I have to apologize to Edward. Make things right between us. As much as I don't want to lose our baby…I don't want to lose Edward either.

Walking to the living room, I see the familiar silhouette of my love's sleeping body on our sofa. There really isn't much room for me to lay, especially with my very swollen tummy. But I bend down as much as I can, kiss Edward's forehead as gently as I could, and whisper "I love you" so softly, I couldn't even hear it.

Bending back up, golden eyes catch my attention, illuminated by the moonlight peering into our living room.

"Bella…"

The sound of his voice, so tired, yet so filled with emotion. I can feel my eyes water. Sitting as much as I could on the sofa, I lean over Edward's body to hold him. My fists grabbing tightly at his shirt, I sob onto his chest.

I can't find the words to apologize, my cries are all that I can manage. Warm hands caress my lower back, the faint touch of kisses on my forehead calm me down, and slowly the tears stop.

"I just want you to be happy. These dreams scare me, Bella. Watching you have these nightmares every night is one of the most frightening things I've ever seen. I love you too much to let you continue to suffer alone in this. I don't know what you're dreaming, you hardly tell me.

I console you but it isn't enough. I don't feel like I'm enough for you to get through these nightmares. I feel like I'm failing you, I…" Edward's voice cracks, I look up to read the emotions on his face and feel the urge to cry come back so powerfully.

"I am happy. With you, with our baby inside of me. I'm going to be fine, because that is the only option I have for myself. I'm not going to lose you, or our baby, I'm going to continue being happy. Dreams are dreams, and they will pass. I just have first time mommy jitters.

All I know is that I'm grateful. I have you, my rock. You're my backbone, without you, I don't have anything. You are my first and last love. This baby is proof of our love, and we will continue to love each other. I'm sorry for what I said earlier in the car. I'm stubborn and I was out of line.

Can you forgive me?" I bite my lip to keep my tears in check, and Edward leans his head down to give me a soft kiss.

"I forgive you. I love you. Don't cry anymore, ok?" Giving me a warm smile, he wraps his arms around me to stand me up.

"You need your rest, I could feel him kicking the entire time you were laying on me."

I smile cheekily at him, "Him? That could be a little girl kicking in there."

"She'll be one, strong girl then. She won't even need me to beat anyone's ass. But that doesn't mean I won't try still." Placing a kiss to my neck, Edward and I get into our bed, my body relaxing so easy, I almost fall asleep on the spot.

"She gets it from her mother." Smiling tiredly, sleeps taking over like a warm blanket enveloping me.

"Her mother is amazing…that's the love of my life." Holding me close, we fall asleep together. With Edward spooning me, his hand on my stomach, the baby drifted off to sleep with us.

That night, I didn't have a nightmare.

I dreamt of smiles, I dreamt of infant hands stroking my face, and I dreamt of feeling warm and content. Just like I felt before I fell asleep.

* * *

**It's been a long time since I've updated on this story, I doubt anyone still reads this. But today I felt like writing a chapter for it. I'm not really sure if I'll continue to write more chapters, I guess it depends if anyone is willing to read them. Anyway, thanks to all who still like this story. **

**I appreciate the time you take to read this story. It means alot.**

**-Venom**


End file.
